Sa part de bonheur
by Glasgow
Summary: Fiancé à Mary, John se perd peu à peu dans l'ennui et la routine. Mais la perspective d'une nouvelle affaire va lui permettre de renouer avec les aventures de son passé, et pourquoi pas avec l'amour perdu. John/Lestrade entre autre.
1. Chapter 1

A la base cette fic est inspirée par la fic "Quelqu'un dont tu dois te souvenir" de ChocolatePeanut, c'est de là qu'est parti cette idée d'un John qui se perd dans l'ennui et la banalité, le départ pourrait donc rappeler certaines choses à certains d'entres vous. Une fois ce point de départ, je me suis fait plaisir avec la suite, notamment en abordant mon couple décidément favori, même s'il a peu d'amateurs ;)

Rassurez-vous, Sherlock sera néanmoins présent, on aura même des petites enquêtes, mais vous me connaissez de ce côté-là c'est jamais rien de bien transcendant XD Je préfère comme toujours me concentrer surtout sur les sentiments des protagonistes.

J'ai commencé à bosser sur ceci au mois de septembre (oui, je suis une rapide^^ la raison pour laquelle je ne publie que des fics terminées, ça évite de vous faire attendre pendant une éternité) donc avant d'avoir vu la saison 3, ma Mary est donc bien différente de celle de la série. Néanmoins je n'avait pas envie de modifier quoi que ce soit la concernant ensuite, sinon c'est toute la fic qui aurait été remise en question. J'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins ;)

Je devrai poster un fois par semaine, ce sera donc assez vite plié. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous qui serez prêt à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure :)

* * *

John Watson n'était pas heureux. En étant tout à fait honnête il devait admettre qu'il était même malheureux. La faute à personne, à part la sienne, aux mauvais choix qu'il avait fait. En couple depuis un peu plus de deux ans, fiancé depuis quelques mois, il avait quitté Baker Street voilà un moment pour vivre avec Mary. La douce et si amoureuse Mary. Dans son désir de prendre ses responsabilités avec elle, il ne voyait plus très souvent Sherlock et ne participait quasiment plus à aucune enquête. Il s'était plutôt consacré à son travail légitime. Chirurgien dans une clinique privée réputée, voilà qui en jetait. Mary était terriblement fier de lui, aimant s'exhiber à son bras lors de soirées de charité, de cocktails mondains. Lui se prêtait à ce jeu des hypocrites parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de sa personne mais le cœur n'y était pas. Et souvent il se faisait la réflexion que sa compagne et lui, malgré l'amour qui les unissait, étaient sacrément différents. La jeune femme aimait leur petite vie simple, lui se mourait dans cette routine. Même leur vie sexuelle était monotone. Ils faisaient l'amour une fois par semaine, toujours le vendredi, dans la même position, lui sur elle au milieu de leur lit, la chambre plongée dans le noir. C'était chaque fois les mêmes gestes, aucune passion, une machine bien rôdée. Cela plaisait à Mary, lui y trouvait du moins en moins son compte, mais il ne disait rien.

Depuis peu il avait mis en place une autre habitude. Après avoir fait jouir sa fiancée – même durant cet instant ô combien intime elle demeurait discrète, se contentant de quelques gémissements maîtrisés – il quittait la pièce, s'enfermait dans la salle de bain et se masturbait. Et ce n'était jamais à Mary qu'il songeait en atteignant enfin l'orgasme, détail qu'il gardait pour lui bien sûr, l'acceptant lui-même bien difficilement. Ce n'était pas une façon de faire très conventionnelle mais Mary ne se plaignait pas, elle n'était jamais contrariante. Tout pour ne pas faire de vagues. Et John gardait tout pour lui, ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il voulait de la passion, de l'exubérance. Il voulait faire l'amour dans un lieu insolite, exprimer son plaisir sans restriction et provoquer des cris d'extase chez l'autre. Il voulait autre chose que ces soirées télé plan-plan et ces dimanches chez la belle-famille. Il voulait s'éclater dans son travail. Bon sang, même le simple fait de tenir son blog lui manquait ! Mais à quoi bon désormais. Pour y raconter quoi ? Sa vie était ennuyeuse, sans saveur. Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Il avait connu la passion, l'imprévu, l'extase. Il avait eu une vie digne de ce nom avant de se mettre à faire les mauvais choix. Avant il partageait son quotidien avec un grand homme et passait ses nuits avait un homme non moins exceptionnel. Les affaires avec Sherlock Holmes étaient parfois dangereuses, souvent épuisantes, mais c'était toujours intéressant, passionnant. Sherlock était certes un homme bien souvent insupportable, mais il était fascinant. Le médecin aimait le suivre, l'aider, l'inspirer parfois. De cela il était fier, bien plus que sa position sociale actuelle. Ironiquement il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il risquait sa vie, aux côté de son colocataire il était alors servi. Et c'était bon ! Cela effaçait tous les désagréments de partager un appartement avec un type égoïste et décidément pas comme les autres.

Et avant, dans cette même vie si lointaine et douloureusement proche en même temps, il y avait Lestrade. Entre eux cela avait commencé de façon totalement inattendue. Parce qu'au départ John en pinçait pour Sherlock, ce mec dangereux et tellement sexy, et le policier n'était alors à ses yeux qu'un homme banal gravitant dans l'entourage du génie. Puis John s'était peu à peu détaché de Holmes, sentimentalement à tout le moins, comprenant que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à être porté sur une relation quelle qu'elle soit. Ainsi inaccessible, il en demeurait cruellement sexy, mais John avait passé l'âge d'attendre en vain quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. D'autant qu'avec son caractère, Sherlock n'aurait pas été vivable en tant que petit-ami, il l'était à peine comme ami et colocataire. C'était aussi bien ainsi, une fois envolée cette pseudo attirance, leur amitié n'en avait été que renforcée. Dans le même temps John avait commencé à se rapprocher de Lestrade. Se découvrant avec lui nombre de points commun au hasard de leurs discutions sur des scènes de crime tandis qu'ils attendaient les conclusions du détective. De vague connaissance dénuée d'intérêt, l'inspecteur était devenu un ami, et finalement bien plus.

Watson se souvenait parfaitement du soir où tout avait changé entre eux. Il y repensait d'ailleurs bien souvent lorsqu'il se sentait frustré auprès de Mary. Ce soir-là le médecin avait accompagné Sherlock à St Barth pour quelques expériences sur une substance inconnue trouvée dans la chambre de leur dernier client en date. Dans ces moments-là l'excitation du petit génie était contagieuse et même s'il était plus insupportable que jamais John adorait le voir travailler.

Après plusieurs heures à le regarder aller d'échec en échec en soupirant de frustration, l'aîné était parti se chercher un café dans l'un des distributeurs un étage plus bas. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec un pathologiste qu'il croisait régulièrement puis était retourné au labo, qu'il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de retrouver plongé dans le noir et totalement désert. Du Sherlock tout craché ça ! Il avait dû trouver enfin ce pourquoi il était là et avait filé sans même remarquer qu'il oubliait quelqu'un en route. Le pire tenait probablement au fait que John n'était même pas étonné d'une telle conduite. Frustré oui, mais pas étonné. C'était Sherlock ! Dépité, le médecin décida de rentrer chez eux, quoi que sans se presser. Si Holmes l'avait oublié c'est qu'il était certainement bien occupé. Et la perspective de passer la soirée à parler seul n'intéressait pas vraiment le blond.

Sortant de l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée, il tomba nez à nez avec Lestrade, qui eut un sourire en le voyant. Echangeant quelques politesses d'usage et une ou deux blagues bien senties sur Sherlock une fois que John eut expliqué pourquoi il était seul ici, les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller manger ensemble. Ce genre de soirées n'était pas une première pour eux et plus tard John se demanda bien des fois ensuite comment les choses avaient pu prendre une tournure aussi inattendue. Mais c'était justement ce qui faisait le sel de la vie, cet imprévu que John aimait tant finalement. Après le restaurant, où ils avaient commencé à flirter ensemble suivant une même impulsion subtile, les deux hommes étaient montés dans la voiture de l'aîné, où ils n'avaient plus résisté à l'envie immodérée de s'embrasser, se caresser… Ils avaient fini la nuit chez Greg, à faire l'amour comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde

Et cela dura des mois ainsi. D'abord l'excitation de garder le secret sur cette nouvelle relation, quoi que cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps ave la perspicacité de Sherlock. Par la suite pourtant, aucune routine. Pas la place pour cela avec un boulot prenant pour l'un et un colocataire imprévisible pour l'autre. C'était parfait ainsi.

Et puis John, comme il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé, avait tout fichu en l'air. Greg lui avait proposé qu'ils vivent ensemble, la suite logique après presque un an de relation. Mais John avait pris peur. Bien sûr il était amoureux, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à l'avenir. Parce qu'il se savait incapable d'assumer une telle relation. Il avait grandi dans l'intolérance, avait vu sa sœur rejetée par leurs parents lorsqu'elle avait fait son coming-out, avait ensuite été confronté bien souvent à l'homophobie aussi bien dans l'armée qu'au sein de la police qu'il côtoyait désormais si souvent. Alors oui, il aimait coucher avec des hommes, il y avait notamment eu quelques frères d'armes et l'un de ses patients avant Lestrade, mais il ne parvenait à se définir en tant que gay. Il l'avait expliqué au policier, il avait proposé qu'ils se laissent un peu de temps. Mais le temps avait passé et leur "pause" avait rapidement eut un goût de permanent. John en avait profité pour faire le point et lorsqu'après des mois, quand il s'était senti prêt à envisager faire amende honorable auprès de Greg, quelques chose c'était produit. Mary Morstan, une jeune nounou, était venue consulter Sherlock au sujet d'étranges cadeaux qu'elle recevait, qu'elle soupçonnait être liés d'une façon ou d'une autre à la disparition de son père, ancien militaire. Sherlock avait fait de l'excellent travail, démêlant l'affaire qui ne s'était pas avérée aussi complexe qu'elle le laissait présager au départ. Et John pendant ce temps avait sympathisé avec la jeune femme, jusqu'à tomber sous son charme. Quand il avait compris que cette attirance était réciproque, il y avait vu l'occasion de renouer avec une vie qui ne sortait pas des clous, reléguant du même coup et de manière définitive Lestrade au second plan. Sans s'en douter, il avait foncé droit dans un piège.

Mary n'était pas une mauvaise femme, bien au contraire, mais elle vivait une existence tellement étriquée, aseptisée, que John se sentait peu à peu étouffer à ses côtés. Pourtant il n'allait pas en rajeunissant. Il avait enfin trouvé une femme qui voulait bien de lui, qui semblait prête à lui offrir la famille qu'il pensait désirer si ardemment. Alors il avait mis ses attentes de côté, avait annihilé jusqu'à le nier son besoin de danger, d'imprévus, et s'était peu à peu construit une vie pépère, qu'il subissait aujourd'hui jusqu'à la nausée.

Installé avec la jeune femme dans un appartement décoré avec goût mais sans guère de personnalité, il ne voyait plus qu'occasionnellement Sherlock, qui avait reprit l'habitude de mener ses enquêtes seuls. Lestrade, lui, était totalement sorti de sa vie désormais qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de fréquenter la police. Il gravissait rapidement les échelons dans un travail qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point et n'était même plus sûr d'aimer encore la femme qui partageait sa vie.

Depuis peu il ne parvenait même plus à donner le change. Par deux fois il avait refusé les dates proposées par Mary pour leur mariage, ne l'emmenait plus au restaurant, ne lui offrait plus de fleurs comme il le faisait si souvent avant. Il ne se donnait même plus la peine de sourire quand il était à ses côtés, ou à quelques autres moments de sa vie d'ailleurs, à part durant ses trop rares visites à Baker Street. Plus que sa vie elle-même, c'était cette compagne choisie pour de mauvaises raisons qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Seulement elle n'y était pour rien. Contrairement à lui, Mary ne s'était jamais montrée sous un faux jour, ne s'était jamais dissimulée. Elle s'était contentée de l'aimer sans la moindre restriction. Elle ne méritait pas de payer à présent parce que lui était incapable de faire les bons choix. Alors il ferait son devoir. Il l'épouserait, lui ferait un ou deux enfants et passerait son existence à ses côtés, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Cette perspective le terrifiait mais il était un homme d'honneur.

Installée tout contre lui, Mary ferma son livre et retira ses lunettes en se tournant vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'à une autre époque John aurait trouvé adorable mais qui à présent ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.

« Il est bien ton match ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Watson hocha la tête en réalisant qu'il n'avait absolument pas suivi le déroulement de la rencontre, totalement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était. C'était le problème quand il regardait du foot. Après tout c'était Lestrade qui lui avait donné goût à ce sport alors ne pas penser à lui, à sa vie d'avant, quand il regardait un match n'avait rien d'évident.

« Tant mieux, reprit la jeune femme. Je vais aller me coucher. Mais n'hésite pas à me réveiller quand tu me rejoindras. On est vendredi donc… »

Pour la spontanéité on pouvait repasser, songea John. En d'autres temps il aurait apprécié. Terminer son match avec la perspective de lui faire ensuite l'amour l'aurait pleinement émoustillé. A présent il voyait plutôt cela comme une corvée. Parce que parfois c'était le mardi ou au autre soir, voir en pleine journée, qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, parce que ce soir il n'en avait pas le moins du monde envie. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, elle n'aurait pas compris. Alors il se contenta une nouvelle fois d'acquiescer. Et répondre au baiser qu'elle déposa brièvement sur ses lèvres.

« Je viens vite », dit-il tandis qu'elle se levait.

Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas pressé, la connaissant elle dormirait dans quelques minutes. Il se força à la suivre du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle était sexy dans cette nuisette un peu trop courte, avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos. Oh oui, elle était sexy et nombre d'hommes auraient apprécié posséder ce corps pâle, mais John n'éprouva pas la moindre étincelle de désir. Parce qu'à une époque pas si lointaine c'était un tout autre corps qui savait si bien l'exciter. Durant un bref instant, c'est Greg qu'il vit à la place de sa fiancée, ce fut le seul moment où son cœur s'accéléra, où l'envie apparue. Mais l'image disparue bien vite et il eut mal à en crever.

Désormais seul, il n'eut pas le moindre regard pour la télévision et se saisit plutôt de son portable, faisant défiler le contenu de son répertoire. Il n'avait jamais supprimé le numéro du policier et avait hésité plusieurs fois ces derniers temps à l'appeler. Pas sûr que son ex veuille lui parler mais il se sentait plus prêt que jamais à prendre le risque. Considérant un long moment le numéro s'affichant sur le petit écran, il hésita encore et encore avant de se décider. Avec un profond soupir il se jeta finalement à l'eau.

Comme il s'y était un peu attendu, son interlocuteur ne décrocha jamais. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Malgré l'heure tardive il était plus que probable que Lestrade soit encore au travail, ou alors il avait reconnu le numéro de l'appelant et préférait ne pas lui parler. Se refusant à penser à cette dernière option, John ferma les yeux en entendant l'annonce de la messagerie. Cette voix… c'était l'une des premières choses qui l'avait interpellé chez Greg quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cette voix dont il avait pu découvrir toutes les nuances avec le temps. De l'éclat sec quand il était énervé au murmure profond quand ils faisaient l'amour… Et toujours ce même frisson qu'elle provoquait chez le médecin. Il comprit alors que Greg lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné jusque-là. C'est en tremblant qu'il mit fin à la conversation sans se donner la peine de laisser un message. Trop ému, il aurait été incapable de tenir des propos cohérents. Après réflexion il estima qu'un sms était le meilleur des compromis. Avec quelques mots par écrit aucun risque de s'embrouiller, bafouiller. Et puis aucune pression de l'autre côté, à Greg de choisir ensuite s'il voulait lui répondre, l'appeler ou l'ignorer. Le meilleur compromis donc, ce qui n'empêcha pas John de s'y reprendre un nombre incalculable de fois avant d'être à peu près satisfait.

_Tu me manques. John._

C'était simple, cela allait droit au but et surtout ce n'était pas trop guimauve, sa principale crainte. Il faisait un premier pas vers son ex certes, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop éploré.

Alors qu'à la télé le match était fini et avait été remplacé par un téléfilm quelconque, John fixa bêtement son téléphone en espérant recevoir une réponse, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Eteignant la télévision d'un geste rageur, il arpenta le salon de long en large en consultant son portable tous les trente secondes. Voilà donc à quoi il en était réduit alors qu'il aurait pourtant pu tout avoir. Il était pathétique !

Et puisque c'était décidément la soirée des retours en arrière, il décida tout à coup qu'il avait mieux à faire que se morfondre ici et choisi de rendre une petite visite à Sherlock. Mary lui en voudrait probablement le lendemain, mais il n'aurait pas de mal à s'inventer une excuse. Elle le croirait certainement, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait les rares fois où il lui avait menti. Non pas qu'elle soit naïve, mais elle semblait estimer qu'il valait mieux parfois fermer les yeux pour préserver la paix.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du 221B, John sortit du taxi et lança un regard anxieux vers les fenêtres de son ancien appartement. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il y avait encore de la lumière à l'étage. Pas étonnant quand on connaissait Sherlock, mais le médecin avait quand même eut des doutes. Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avec la clé que Mrs. Hudson n'avait jamais voulu récupérer et gravit rapidement les escaliers. Il s'arrêta pourtant devant la porte du salon, hésitant tout à coup en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis près d'un mois. Débarquer aussi tard sans prévenir dans ces conditions était peut-être maladroit. Même s'ils ne se voyaient plus que rarement, l'amitié entre les deux hommes était toujours aussi forte, exclusive même étant donné le peu d'amis que s'était fait John dans sa nouvelle vie, néanmoins le médecin était toujours gêné quand ils étaient ensemble, car après tout c'était lui qui avait mis un terme à leur vie commune. Pour ce que cela lui avait apporté…

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour, il entendit la voix de son ancien colocataire raisonner derrière la porte.

« Entre John ! »

L'interpellé sursauta avant d'obtempérer. Sherlock venait de régler la question pour lui.

« Bonsoir, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce plus encombrée quand dans son souvenir. Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Même toi tu ne peux…

- Un taxi qui s'arrête devant la maison à cette-ci ? Tu penses que j'allais regarder qui en sortait. J'avoue avoir étonné en découvrant que c'était toi. Ta chère et tendre t'a donc donné la permission de minuit ? Ce qui ne nous laisse que dix minutes, ironisa-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. Pour ma part je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais le déplacement.

- Avec la femme qui te sert de fiancée, il est normal que tu aies besoin de moi parfois. »

Le pire étant que c'était totalement vrai, songea John avec un soupir de frustration. Se sentant à bout de force, il se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à considérer autrement malgré son déménagement. Sherlock se saisit de son violon avant de l'imiter et de s'installer en face de lui.

« Tu es sur une enquête en ce moment ? interrogea l'aîné, un intérêt sincère perçant dans sa voix.

- Je viens de boucler quelque chose. Je dois livrer mes conclusions à ma cliente demain matin. Mais ce n'était rien d'exaltant, c'était même plutôt ennuyeux.

- Rien en cours avec Greg ? »

Le détective haussa un sourcil curieux à l'évocation du policier. Cela faisait des mois voir des années que John n'avait pas parlé de lui. Le brun préféra pourtant ne rien en dire. Non pas que le tact et lui soient subitement devenus bons amis, mais il avait appris à gérer John avec le temps, même s'il ne mettait cela en pratique que très rarement, quand c'était vraiment important.

« Pas en ce moment, dit-il donc nonchalamment. A croire qu'il devient compétent. »

Le médecin eut un sourire triste. Cette réflexion avait un goût de reviens-y qui lui avait cruellement manqué ces derniers temps.

« Quant à cette histoire de mails de menaces, je n'y prête plus guère d'attention puisqu'il n'en a pas reçu depuis un moment.

- Des mails de menaces ? s'enquit vivement Watson en sentant son sang se glacer. Tu parles de Greg ?

- Oui, j'oubliais que tu ne t'es pas joint à mes enquêtes depuis longtemps. Ces derniers mois Lestrade a effectivement reçu plusieurs mails aux propos menaçants, mais cela semble avoir cessé.

- Et tu ne sais pas de qui ils peuvent venir ?

- Je n'ai pas assez d'indices, je n'ai pu faire que des suppositions. Un instant je t'ai même soupçonné.

- Moi ?

- En tant que son ex qui semblait encore nourrir des sentiments à son égard c'était plausible. »

John baissa vivement les yeux, se demandant jusqu'où son ami avait pu percer ses secrets concernant ses sentiments.

« Et puis j'ai compris que c'était absurde, continuait le brun sans remarquer son trouble. Après tout c'est toi qui l'as quitté. Si l'un de vous devait se transformer en harceleur ce serait donc plutôt lui.

- Nous nous sommes quittés d'un commun accord, tenta l'aîné.

- Si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire…

- Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ces mails, reprit John en changeant volontairement de sujet.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Pas la moindre trace exploitable. Adresse mail qui ne ramène à rien. La prose est tellement embrouillée que je ne suis même pas parvenu à déterminé le sexe de l'auteur. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas toute sa tête manifestement.

- Comment peux-tu prendre ça à la légère ? s'enquit vivement le médecin en se levant avant de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. C'est pourtant grave comme situation.

- Je te l'ai dit, après plusieurs mails l'auteur n'a plus donné signe de vie. Il est peut-être passé à autre chose. D'ailleurs dois-je te rappeler que tu as quitté Lestrade ? Que peux-tu avoir à faire de son sort ?

- Il reste mon ami ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète de son sort.

- Ton ami ? Alors quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? »

Ça c'était un coup bas, songea John en sentant son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Le terme d'ami était effectivement peut-être un peu exagéré, pourtant au fond de lui il éprouvait toujours des… oui des sentiments pour le policier, même s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à en identifier la teneur. Par crainte de découvrir qu'il avait fait une bêtise en se séparant de lui, commençait-il à admettre dans quelques rares moments de lucidité. Mais il ne voulait pas parler de cela, surtout avec Sherlock, alors il préféra ne rien répondre et alla plutôt se planter devant la fenêtre, comme au bon vieux temps lorsqu'il avait besoin de faire le point.

« Sherlock, je m'ennuie, lança-t-il tout à coup.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu viens juste d'arriver, marmonna le cadet, étonné de ne pas être pour une fois celui qui prononçait ces mots.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne parle pas de maintenant spécifiquement. Je veux dire en général. Ma vie… ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que j'en attendais.

- Je t'avais prévenu quand tu es parti avec… elle.

- Eh bien tu l'as dit assez souvent, soupira John. Je suis un idiot. Mais c'est comme ça. J'ai pris des engagements vis-à-vis de Mary, j'ai des responsabilités.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Vous n'êtes même pas mariés, vous n'avez pas d'enfants, elle a un travail, un salaire et s'en sortirait parfaitement sans toi. Tu ne lui dois rien.

- Je l'ai demandée en mariage !

- Et ? Tu vas l'épouser juste parce que sur un coup de tête tu lui as posé une question absurde ? Même toi ne peux être aussi stupide. »

John se massa l'arrête du nez, luttant contre la colère qui montait en lui devant les propos blessants de celui qui se prétendait son ami. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y était pas habitué pourtant, mais cela demeurait douloureux.

« Tu ne comprends pas Sherlock. Tu n'as jamais compris. Elle m'aime et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

- Oh détrompe-toi, je comprends de quoi tu parles. Je côtoie Lestrade assez souvent pour reconnaître la souffrance et savoir que c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est pourquoi lui tu n'as pas hésité à le blesser. Alors pourquoi pas elle ?

- Oh la ferme ! » cria Watson en recommençant à errer dans la pièce.

C'était petit comme attaque, pourtant il l'avait mérité. Et puis après tout il avait demandé des nouvelles de Greg, il les avait. Ce n'était pas celles qu'il avait espérées, mais ce n'était pas la faute de Sherlock après tout.

« Ecoute John, reprit le cadet, parfaitement calme, je ne fais que te donner mon avis. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, tu étais mieux avec lui. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le détective se saisit de son archet et commença à jouer doucement. Il était tout à fait satisfait du déroulement de la conversation. John avait déjà des doutes, lui venait d'enfoncer le clou, c'était parfait ! Non pas qu'il se préoccupe un instant du sort de Lestrade, mais il devait reconnaître que le policier était plus enclin à faire appel à lui avant que John ne le quitte. Comme si lui y était pour quelque chose. Il n'avait été que le colocataire de ce maudit médecin qui semblait refuser l'évidence. Bien sûr John était malheureux avec Mary, après tout il était toujours amoureux de Lestrade. Même quelqu'un d'aussi peu concerné par les sentiments que Sherlock pouvait s'en rendre compte, d'autant plus que Mrs. Hudson ne s'était pas gênée pour le lui faire remarquer. Pour le bien de tous, le blond devait faire les bons choix. Quitter cette vie sans saveur, reprendre le DI et se réinstaller ici. Ainsi tout redeviendrait comme avant, la seule chose à laquelle aspirait le détective.

Mais pour l'instant John semblait décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il se saisit effectivement de son blouson, une tristesse insondable déformant ses traits.

« Sherlock, au lieu de dire des bêtises, fais plutôt quelque chose pour moi s'il te plaît. Retrouve l'auteur de ses messages, qu'il n'arrive rien à Greg. Et… si le besoin s'en fait sentir fais moi signe pour quelques enquêtes à l'occasion. Je saurais faire comprendre à Mary que j'en ai besoin. A présent il faut que j'y aille. Elle risque de s'inquiéter si elle se réveille. »

Il eut un bref signe de tête pour son ami et quitta cet appartement, le seul dans lequel il se soit jamais senti chez lui.

Allongé dans le noir auprès de sa fiancée, John tentait de chasser toutes ses sombres pensées pour espérer s'endormir. Sa visite à Baker Street avait été une mauvaise idée. Maintenant non seulement il n'était pas plus sûr de ses sentiments pour Mary que pour Greg, mais voilà qu'il s'inquiétait également pour ce dernier. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver s'il l'avait oublié comme il s'en était persuadé jusque-là.

Il voulait des aventures, il voulait percer ce mystère et pourtant il était couché auprès de cette femme qu'il ne désirait plus le moins du monde. Toute l'affection qu'il lui portait n'était plus suffisante, il le comprenait désormais. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Sherlock au sujet de ses responsabilités, il savait qu'il avait un choix à faire. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il se tourna sur le côté en grognant, maudissant sa fichue conscience qui le mettait à la torture. Mary bougea dans son sommeil jusqu'à venir l'enlacer et il n'éprouva rien d'autre qu'un énorme vide en retour de cette preuve d'attachement.

ooOoo

Mettant un point final à son rapport, un parmi tant d'autres pour son plus grand déplaisir, Greg eut un petit soupir de satisfaction. Pourtant il n'allait pas rentrer chez lui, même s'il était près de minuit. Depuis des mois il vivait pratiquement en permanence dans son petit bureau, investissant pour quelques heures, quand la fatigue se faisait trop insupportable, le petit canapé qu'il avait fait installer dans un coin de la pièce. Ce n'était pas un rythme de vie très sain, mais c'était ça ou sombrer définitivement dans l'alcool pour s'éviter de penser. Même les quelques mails pourtant inquiétants qu'il avait reçu voilà plusieurs semaines n'étaient parvenu à l'intéresser réellement. Il se sentait comme mort à l'intérieur. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il avait laissé partir John. Mais contrairement à ses précédentes ruptures, cela devenait pire avec le temps. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à oublier le médecin. Et le savoir désormais fiancé n'était pas pour l'aider. Dur de se dire que John refaisait sa vie, était heureux à n'en pas douter, alors que lui devait se noyer dans le travail pour ne pas sombrer définitivement.

Cette situation avait eu moins un avantage, il n'avait jamais été aussi efficace dans son boulot, résolvant quasiment tout ce qui se pressentait sans même faire appel à Sherlock la plupart du temps. Impressionnant ce que le manque de sommeil et la dépression pouvaient apporter.

Il leva la tête lorsque Donovan entra dans la pièce, gobelet de café à la main et sourire affable sur le visage.

« J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile étant donné l'heure », dit-elle en déposant le gobelet devant lui.

Il lui rendit son sourire en la remerciant.

« Vous devriez renter chez vous Sally.

- Vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour me dire ça, nota la jeune femme, qui semblait partagée entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

« Justement, je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre. »

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage chaud tandis que Donovan acquiesçait.

« Je vais y aller, dit-elle. Je sais que vous n'en tiendrez certainement pas compte, mais… essayez de dormir un peu.

- Bonne nuit Sally », souffla Lestrade avec un bref signe de la main.

Il la regarda partir avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter de sortir avec elle lorsqu'elle lui avait fait des avances après tout. Bien sûr il ne ressentait rien à son égard, mais cela aurait pu venir. Et puis il se sentait si seul qu'une compagne, même si ce n'était pas la bonne, n'aurait pas fait de mal. Il eut un grognement à cette idée. Autant qu'il se trouve un coup d'un soir, et masculin tant qu'à faire, s'il était à ce point en manque, mais ruiner sa collaboration professionnelle avec sa subalterne était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque, il se savait incapable pour l'instant de mener à bien une relation suivie. Pas avec qui que soit d'autre que John en tout cas.

Voilà qu'il en était toujours au même point, constata-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Putain, qu'il était pathétique ! Se forçant à se reprendre, il avala le reste de son café d'une traite, accueillant avec bénédiction la sensation de brûlure sur sa langue et dans sa gorge, au moins la douleur physique avait l'avantage de lui confirmer qu'il était toujours en vie, bien qu'il en doute souvent. Il apposa sa signature au bas de la dernière page sortie de l'imprimante et entama la rédaction d'un autre rapport. Rien de bien intéressant mais en se concentrant un minimum sur ce qu'il écrivait il en était quitte pour éviter de penser.

S'étant endormi assis à son bureau comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, Lestrade fut réveillé par son portable. Se redressant brusquement, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Dormir dans son fauteuil, aussi confortable soit-il, n'était décidément plus de son âge, son dos et sa nuque malmenés le lui confirmaient présentement.

Un bref instant en récupérant son téléphone il espéra que soit à nouveau John qui tente de le joindre. Pourtant il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait répondu, exactement comme la veille au soir, malgré l'envie qui l'avait rongé tandis qu'il regardé le portable vibrer près de lui. Le désir de revoir son ex était au moins aussi intense que celui de l'oublier définitivement. Comme il regrettait ses jeunes années, où les peines de cœur ne duraient pas plus de quelques jours. Peut-être qu'à l'époque il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux alors qu'avec John… Mais finalement ce n'était pas le médecin qui cherchait à le joindre. C'était aussi bien à la réflexion, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de lui répondre, pas davantage qu'il n'avait répondu à son sms.

Il décrocha finalement, essayant de se concentrer au mieux sur son interlocuteur tout en frottant son visage las de sa main libre. Un nouveau meurtre, tu parles d'un scoop, comme si on pouvait l'appeler pour autre chose aussi tôt le matin. Après avoir raccroché il s'accorda quelques minutes pour émerger totalement puis se leva en consultant sa montre. Il avait dû dormir à peine trois heures, mais c'était loin d'être une exception. Cela non plus n'était plus pour son âge, songea-t-il en soupirant. Même lui avait conscience que ce n'était pas une vie, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce torturer seul chez lui en rependant sans cesse à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Le boulot avait toujours été un excellent exutoire et s'y raccrocher était désormais vital.

Récupérant son déodorant et une chemise propre, effets qu'il gardait dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau pour les réveils comme celui-ci, il se changea rapidement. Cela ne valait pas une douche et un bon rasage, mais cela lui permettrait de patienter quelques heures. Une douche et un repas décent, voilà tout ce à quoi il rêvait à cet instant, mais cela resterait du domaine du fantasme pour un petit moment encore.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il songea un instant à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Sherlock. Le petit génie était passé le voir dans l'après-midi pour se plaindre du manque d'affaire ces dernières semaines. Et c'était vrai. Récemment le policier avait moins de facilité à faire appel à lui, peut-être parce que cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait le besoin de se débrouiller tout seul. Néanmoins c'était injuste pour le gamin, qui n'était pour rien dans sa rupture avec John, ni son désir actuel de se noyer dans le travail. Alors il se saisit de son téléphone et rédigea rapidement un sms à son intention, indiquant les quelques informations qu'il avait déjà et l'adresse où il s'apprêtait à se rendre. Il n'eut évidemment pas de réponse, mais il savait que Sherlock ne raterait pas cette occasion, d'autant qu'il était rare qu'on fasse appel à lui si tôt dans une enquête, généralement cela se faisait plutôt après que les professionnels aient bien piétinés, ce qu'il ne se gênait pas de critiquer.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, où quelques éléments concernant les "affaires" se mettent en place. Vous noterez les guillemets^^ je l'ai dit, pour des enquêtes pleine de suspense et de retournements de situation il vaut mieux suivre d'autres auteurs ou se plonger dans un bon polar, parce que chez moi... A se demander pourquoi j'écris sur Sherlock Holmes XD Pour le reste on est effectivement plutôt dans les affres des sentiments, tout ce que je préfère XD

Un grand merci pour vos adorables reviews, qui sont une éternelle source de motivation, et j'espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Durant le bref trajet le détective se sentait tout à fait excité. John lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, et ses quelques visites à Baker Street n'y avaient rien changé. Ce qu'il voulait c'était le médecin à ses côtés sur une scène de crime, à la morgue, à écouter ensuite ses théories et le suivre dans chaque étape de son enquête, comme au bon vieux temps. Décidément, il avait raison de trouver inutiles, voir dangereuses, les histoires d'amour. Sans cette fichue Mary, son ami n'aurait pas quitté leur appartement, parce Lestrade pour sa part n'aurait pas eu l'audace de le lui demander, acceptant plutôt de le partager pour leur bien à tous. A la vérité, quitte à ce que John fréquente quelqu'un – ce qui semblait lui tenir tellement à cœur – il aurait mieux valu qu'il reste avec le policier. Tout ça parce que cet idiot était incapable de s'accepter homosexuel. Bon sang, que cette façon de mettre une étiquette sur tout était ennuyeuse !

ooOoo

John contemplait son assiette d'un œil las, se demandant comment il pourrait éviter d'y toucher sans décevoir sa compagne, qui, comme chaque week-end, mettait tout son cœur à la préparation de chaque repas, comment pouvait-on envisager de manger autant dès le réveil ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, même une bouchée était au-dessus de ses forces. Depuis son retour de Baker Street, d'avoir revu Sherlock, reparlé de Greg et repensé aux enquêtes, il se sentait mal. Jusqu'à présent il était parvenu à gérer cette routine qui le rongeait peu à peu, mais à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus nier combien ce passé lui manquait c'était devenu impossible. Sa présence dans cette petite cuisine à la décoration trop criarde, aux côtés de cette femme trop souriante, lui paraissait terriblement incongrue. Il n'était pas à sa place et s'en rendait enfin compte. Cela n'améliorait pas pour autant sa situation, bien au contraire, parce qu'il se refusait à faire souffrir Mary. Celle-ci se tourna justement vers lui, cet air toujours satisfait sur le visage.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui John ? »

Pour une fois qu'il avait un week-end libre, il aurait dû s'en réjouir, en profiter, mais il ne voyait là que la perspective de deux jours de torture. Non pas qu'il attende impatiemment la reprise du travail ensuite d'ailleurs. Cette femme, si belle, tellement gentille, ne provoquait plus rien chez lui. Un temps il s'était imaginé vouloir fonder une famille, vieillir avec elle, cette perspective désormais l'effrayait. Ce futur s'annonçait comme une lente agonie, à laquelle il ne pensait pas pouvoir échapper, trop habitué à faire son devoir. Son devoir, voilà à quoi en était réduite cette vie de couple. Eh bien soit, il assumerait puisqu'il n'avait su prendre les bonnes décisions en temps voulu. Mary ne méritait pas de pâtir pour sa propre lâcheté.

Alors qu'il hésitait sur la meilleure réponse à lui donner dans cette volonté de maintenir le statuquo, le bruit de la sonnette raisonna. Et manifestement la personne devant la porte était passablement pressée au nombre de fois où retenti le bruit aussi strident que désagréable. En quittant sa chaise sous le regard étonné de sa compagne, John se prit à imaginer qu'il s'agisse de Sherlock, excité par une affaire quelconque. Comme au bon vieux temps, songea-t-il avec amertume. Mais ces derniers mois son ami avait prouvé qu'il se passait très bien de lui sur le terrain.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva finalement bien nez-à-nez avec Holmes, il retint de justesse un petit cri de surprise. Le détective semblait rayonnant, cela faisait plaisir à voir.

« Sherlock ! Tu es bien matinal. »

_A plus forte raison que c'est seulement la seconde fois que tu viens ici_, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Je t'ai pris au mot, sourit le cadet. Une affaire dans le West End, tu es partant ? »

Un bref instant le regard du blond s'éclaira, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il n'était pas seul. Il lança alors un regard déçu vers la cuisine.

« Il faut que je prévienne Mary. Ne reste pas dehors.

- Je suis très bien ici.

- Elle ne va pas te manger, tu sais.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne vois pas comment elle s'y prendrait. »

Le ton était si sérieux malgré l'absurdité du propos que John éclata d'un rire franc. Le brun sembla ne pas comprendre ce qui se tramait et garda un visage parfaitement impassible sans esquisser le moindre geste pour entrer dans le petit appartement. Haussant les épaules, John retourna de là où il venait, non sans laisser la porte ouverte.

« Qui était-ce ? » s'enquit Mary.

Un moment l'interpellé envisagea de lui mentir puisque Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer, mais comme toujours en face de la jeune femme il en fut incapable.

« Sherlock, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il a besoin de moi pour une heure ou deux. »

La blonde se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était pas du genre à empêcher John de faire quoi que ce soit, elle le respectait bien trop pour agir ainsi, mais elle n'aimait pas cela. John lui avait maintes fois parlée de son passé auprès de ce pseudo détective et des risques qu'il avait pris bien souvent, se mettant en danger de manière inconsidérée auprès d'un trompe-la-mort qui considérait cela comme parfaitement normal. Elle ne voulait pas de cela. Elle ne voulait pas de ce rôle de femme apeurée, tremblant à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, attendant désespérément le retour indemne de son homme. Et ce n'était pas ce que John désirait, elle en était sûre. Après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait quitté Baker Street, ce n'était pas seulement pour elle. Par ailleurs elle avait rencontré Sherlock Holmes. D'accord, une seule fois, mais cela lui avait suffi pour se faire une idée sur le bonhomme. Il était dangereux et John ne gagnait rien à le fréquenter. Qu'il se détache de lui était une très bonne chose, aussi la présence matinale de cet ami encombrant ne présageait rien de bon.

John ne la quitta pas un instant du regard, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Alors parce qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout qu'il soit heureux, elle acquiesça, quoi qu'à contrecœur.

« D'accord, vas-y, dit-elle lentement. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir ma sœur.

- Merci ma belle. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

C'était un mensonge, le médecin le savait parfaitement. Quand il accompagnait Sherlock il n'avait jamais aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps cela prenait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le préciser, Mary semblait déjà bien assez réticente.

« Sois prudent John », lança-t-elle encore tandis qu'il se rendait dans leur chambre pour se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard il l'embrassa avant de la quitter et fut déçu de la lueur désapprobatrice qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Il se détourna vivement pour ne pas trop y songer. Cette tension était désagréable, comme si les deux aspects de sa vie se confrontaient violemment alors que rien ne prouvait qu'ils sauraient cohabiter.

ooOoo

« Eh bien, pas de cris, pas de vaisselle qui vole ? s'enquit Sherlock tandis que les deux amis s'installaient à l'arrière d'un taxi. Je suis presque déçu. Ta chère et tendre serait-elle finalement plus censée que je ne l'ai cru ?

- Très amusant, grogna John. Elle ne l'a pas exprimé, mais elle n'était pas enchantée que je la laisse en plan. »

Il était inquiet. Bien sûr elle ne lui ferait aucun reproche, alors que cela aurait été certainement plus sain, mais cela l'affecterait forcément, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter.

« En quoi est-elle différente des autres ? interrogea alors le cadet.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'a-t-elle bien de plus que tes anciennes petites-amies ? Avec elles tu te fichais totalement de leur avis quand il s'agissait de m'accompagner, y compris quand cela prenait des jours. Là tu as quoi, deux heures de liberté autorisées ? Pourquoi supportes-tu cela ?

- Parce que mary n'est pas une banale conquête. Elle est la femme avec laquelle je vais faire ma vie.

- Et ça te rend heureux ? »

Voilà une question que le médecin se posait lui-même depuis des semaines sans trouver une réponse convenable. Mais à présent, sous le regard inquisiteur de son camarade il savait ne pas pouvoir se dérober.

« Oui », prononça-t-il presque dans un murmure.

Sherlock ne le croyait pas évidemment, il avait hésité trop longtemps.

« Tu mens très mal John. Non, tu n'es pas heureux. Je t'ai toujours observé tu sais. Lire en toi est facile. Ton regard, tes mimiques, ton attitude… Pour quelqu'un d'observateur comme moi tu es un livre ouvert qu'il est aisé de déchiffrer. Tu n'étais pas heureux à l'époque où tu enchaînais les maîtresses, pas davantage que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui. Tu n'as été heureux que durant une brève période en fait, quand tu étais avec Lestrade. Aussi absurde que j'ai toujours trouvé votre relation, elle te faisait du bien. »

John aurait voulu se défendre, affirmer qu'il n'en était rien, mais il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui, il l'admettait enfin, que c'était la vérité. Auprès de Greg il avait été bien, épanoui, serein… Mais s'en souvenir, à part raviver la blessure, n'amenait rien puisqu'il était bien trop tard. L'un et l'autre s'étaient éloignés depuis bien trop longtemps.

« J'admets ton désir de fonder un famille, reprit le cadet, même si je ne le comprends pas. Comment peut-on vouloir repeupler sans cesse une planète déjà surpeuplée en semant ses gènes à tout va ? C'est un mystère pour moi. A plus forte raison que dans ton cas avec une personne si médiocre c'est gâcher ton potentiel. Une femme si quelconque ne mérite pas que tu mêles tes gènes à elle…

- Sherlock !

- Tu aurais pu fonder une famille avec Lestrade. J'ai abordé le sujet avec Mycroft, il m'a parlé de mères porteuses, d'adoption… Il s'en serait mêlé pour vous faciliter les démarches. Je ne suis pas au fait de ces… techniques, mais toi tu les connaissais forcément. C'est donc plutôt le fait que vous soyez deux hommes qui t'a poussé à tout arrêter. Quand à comprendre la raison…

- Ce n'est pas facile pour un enfant de grandir dans une telle famille. Tu imagines les regards, les moqueries, les portes qui se ferment ?

- Parles-tu toujours d'un hypothétique enfant ou de toi ? »

Excellente question. Plus d'une fois Watson s'était demandé s'il aurait pu avoir les mêmes avancées dans sa carrière en s'affichant ouvertement avec un homme. La discrimination positive existait bien en théorie, mais les gens "comme ça" demeuraient catalogués. Avec Mary à ses côtés tout était tellement plus simple.

« Tu as choisi la facilité, conclut Sherlock. Je ne te le reproche pas, nous vivons dans une société tellement adepte du politiquement correct. Mais n'as-tu pas la sensation d'avoir gâché quelque chose ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Non, c'est vrai. Je me suis toujours gardé de tomber amoureux et j'en suis parfaitement satisfait. Mais les quelques notions que j'ai sur le sujet me font dire qu'il est plus logique de rester avec la personne qui fait son bonheur. Or manifestement pour toi ce n'est pas Mary.

- Rien n'est jamais logique là-dedans.

- Au contraire John. Au fond, je me fiche de ta relation avec elle tout comme je m'en fichais quand tu étais avec Lestrade. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu en revanche, même si je ne l'ai jamais exprimé clairement, c'est que tu sois heureux. Parce que je tiens à toi. »

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, preuve pour lui d'une vulnérabilité dont il s'était pourtant toujours préservé. Avec John, et avec lui seul, c'était pourtant plus facile de se mettre à nu. Parce que selon ce qu'il avait compris c'était ce qui se faisait avec son meilleur ami.

John apprécia cette preuve d'attachement à sa juste valeur. C'était toujours touchant de voir Sherlock baisser sa garde, à plus forte raison qu'il le faisait pour lui. Il lui adressa donc un sourire satisfait mais n'en dit rien à voix haute, son ami n'aurait pas apprécié.

« C'est une conversation que nous aurions dû avoir il y a bien longtemps, lança-t-il à la place. A présent c'est trop tard.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- J'ai le sens des responsabilités, j'assume mes actes. Je ne peux pas quitter Mary. Je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme. Elle est déjà en train de préparer notre mariage. Ce matin elle va chez sa sœur, je suis sûr qu'elles vont chercher un traiteur, ou même sa robe. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, ça la tuerait. »

_Aussi je choisis plutôt de mourir moi-même à petit feu_, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« De toute façon, continua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, c'est trop tard. Après la façon dont je l'ai abandonné, Greg ne voudra plus de moi.

- Il faudrait peut-être le lui demander. J'ai toujours prêté bien moins d'attention à son état d'esprit qu'au tien mais je suppose que ce qui est valable pour l'un l'est pour l'autre. Il était certainement plus heureux avec toi qu'il ne l'ait aujourd'hui.

- Qu'importe, il ne veut de toute façon plus me parler. »

Preuve en était son sms nocturne de la veille qui était demeuré sans réponse, mais que John préféra passer sous silence. Cela avait été une conduite suffisamment absurde pour qu'il évite de s'en vanter.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant une série d'immeubles anonymes et reprenant ses habitudes John paya la course sans broncher tandis que le détective quittait déjà l'habitacle.

« Le moment est idéal pour lui poser la question, lança le brun en relevant le col de son manteau lorsque son ami l'eut rejoint.

- Quoi ? A qui ?

- Tu pourrais essayer de suivre tu ne crois pas, soupira Holmes. Qui ? Lestrade ! N'étions nous pas en train de parler de lui ?

- Il est ici ? » s'écria John, les jambes flageolantes et le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

La peur au ventre, il se senti le besoin de fuir mais en se retournant précipitamment il constata que leur taxi était déjà repartit. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua la BMW grise qu'il avait trop bien connue.

« Bien sûr qu'il est ici, dit Sherlock. C'est lui qui m'a appelé.

- Mais je… Je ne veux pas le voir. Je pensais que c'était un client privé qui avait fait appel à toi.

- Absurde. Seul un meurtre peut me mettre dans un tel état. Or qui dit meurtre dit police. »

_Pas faux_, pensa John. Il avait été bien naïf de ne pas faire le lien tout seul.

« Je pensais que tu aurais la décence de me prévenir de sa présence, marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche. Même toi tu peux comprendre ça.

- Je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas accompagné si tu avais eu toutes les données. »

Sur ces paroles particulièrement égoïstes et surtout en totale contradiction avec les propos tenus un peu plus tôt, Sherlock le planta là et entra dans l'un des immeubles. John hésita un moment sur la conduite à tenir. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il prenait toujours ses responsabilités ? Il se lança donc finalement à la suite de son camarade. Accélérant le pas il le rejoignit sur le pallier du troisième étage, où Sherlock ne se donna pas la peine de frapper avant d'ouvrir l'une des deux portes du couloir mal éclairé. Le petit appartement dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était propre, meublé et décoré avec soin. Une femme vivait ici, et seule à n'en pas douter, estima John en regardant autour de lui.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle de bain où Sherlock n'eut qu'un bref regard pour les deux policiers présents avant de s'intéresser à ce qui les avait menés là. John pour sa part se détourna bien vite de la femme immergée dans la baignoire pleine, un drame qui ne pouvait le laisser indifférent malgré son expérience, pour fixer plutôt Lestrade, qui venait d'interrompre sa conversation avec Donovan. La jeune femme salua rapidement le médecin puis quitta la pièce, ce que John apprécia, la situation était bien assez gênante ainsi. C'était la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité qu'il se retrouvait en face de son ancien compagnon et rien ne l'aurait préparé à ce qu'il voyait. Les traits tirés, pas rasé, les yeux cernés et les cheveux plus gris que dans ses souvenirs, Greg semblait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Les quelques kilos qu'il avait perdus n'arrangeaient rien. Watson baissa les yeux sous le regard triste qui ne le lâchait pas et sentit la culpabilité le frapper.

« Bonjour Greg, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- John, le salua celui-ci d'un ton froid. Sherlock ne m'avait pas dit que tu recommençais à l'assister.

- C'est très récent. »

Alors que John avait espéré des retrouvailles plus chaleureuses même s'il ne les méritait guère, Lestrade se détournait déjà de lui pour se rapprocher plutôt de Sherlock, qui fixait le corps sans vie de son regard perçant.

« Mes hommes ont fait les prélèvements nécessaires et le légiste reviendra d'ici une vingtaine de minutes pour enlever le corps, en attendant il est tout à toi. »

Avec un hochement de tête le cadet récolta un peu d'eau grâce à une fiole trouvée dans sa poche puis entreprit de vider la baignoire.

John eut un pincement de cœur en observant plus attentivement la victime. Elle était jeune, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, et terriblement séduisante.

« John, la cause de la mort », lança Holmes tout en détaillant le fond de la baignoire.

Le médecin enfila une paire de gants tendus par Lestrade avant de se lancer dans un examen minutieux tout en faisant part de ses observations.

« Je pense qu'elle est bien morte noyée, mais l'autopsie pourra le confirmer. En revanche on peut exclure le suicide, ou un accident, je note des profondes marques rouges sur les poignets et la poitrine. Donc quelqu'un de manifestement plus fort qu'elle l'a maintenue sous l'eau.

- Ravie que tu ne m'aies pas fait déplacer pour un banal accident Lestrade, marmonna Sherlock en faisant un prélèvement sous les ongles de la victime.

- Tu me semblais dépérir la dernière fois que je t'ai vu que j'ai pensé que même un accident saurait t'offrir un bref répit.

- Eh bien je ne dépéris plus à présent que je récupère John. Maintenant que son couple bat de l'aile…

- Sherlock ! » l'interrompit John en rougissant.

Evitant soigneusement le regard du policier, il quitta précipitamment la pièce, laissant les deux hommes échanger sur leurs observations. Dans le salon, le médecin ferma les yeux en se forçant à respirer profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Réaction absurde peut-être bien, mais il ne voulait pas que Greg soupçonne ses récents états d'âme. Il avait sa fierté lui aussi et n'entendait pas admettre ses erreurs, pas à lui. Après quelques instants il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat, dit Donovan. A croire qu'il le fait exprès. »

C'était quelque chose que John ne voulait pas confirmer, ne souhaitant apporter de l'eau au moulin de la jeune femme, qui n'avait guère besoin d'aide pour détester le détective. Il s'abstint donc de tout commentaire.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt à ses côtés, reprit la jeune femme. D'après les rumeurs vous avez trouvé une fiancée bien sympathique. »

_Et pourtant je suis incapable de m'en contenter_, pensa John, qui pour le coup ne songea même pas à s'énerver contre cette ingérence dans sa vie privée. Il dut avoir l'air plus affecté que prévu parce que son interlocutrice ne rajouta rien. Les deux enquêteurs les rejoignirent quasiment immédiatement de toute façon, empêchant toute conversation de se poursuivre.

« Nous allons à Scotland Yard, lança Sherlock à son ami. J'ai besoin d'informations sur la victime. »

John se contenta de hocher la tête, pas vraiment ravi de cette nouvelle.

« Donovan, vous restez là pour attendre le légiste », dit Lestrade.

Hochement de tête de la part de la jeune femme cette fois, qui semblait plutôt contente de s'éviter un trajet en voiture en compagnie du taré.

ooOoo

Une fois dans le bureau de Lestrade, John se fit tout petit, n'intervenant pas dans la conversation entre les deux hommes. Leur victime, connue des services de police, avait été arrêtée à plusieurs reprises lors de manifestations pour le droit des animaux qui s'étaient soldées plus d'une fois par des actes de violence.

« Je peux comprendre leurs motivations, remarqua Lestrade, mais de là à en arriver à de telles extrémités…

- C'est stupide, confirma Sherlock. Comme si les animaux leurs en étaient ensuite redevables en quoi que ce soit. Pour ma part je ne leur trouve de l'utilité que lorsque je peux les utiliser pour mes expériences. »

A cette remarqua, le policier retrouva ses anciens réflexes et lança un regard amusé à John. Flatté d'une telle réaction, qui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, le blond esquissa un petit sourire.

« Il va falloir enquêter du côté de son groupe », continuait Sherlock, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du bref échange.

Durant les quelques minutes suivantes, le médecin ne porta plus attention aux propos échangés, totalement focalisé plutôt sur le bref regard de son ex. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes et ne témoignait en rien d'un pardon de la part de Greg à son égard, mais il se sentait tout émoustillé. Cet échange lui avait donné plus de frissons que les deux dernières années avec Mary, c'était de la folie. Etait-il en train de retomber amoureux de l'inspecteur ? Mais surtout, surtout, serait-il capable de s'assumer cette fois ? Bon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit tellement compliqué ?

Timidement il se permit de fixer une nouvelle fois Lestrade. Malgré toutes ses interrogations, aussi près de lui il se sentait bien. Comme au bon vieux temps, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur, quand il avait hâte de rentrer le soir pour le retrouver, quand simplement bavarder avec lui était le clou de sa journée. Il s'était menti longtemps ensuite, mais les faits étaient là, avec Mary tout ça était devenu moins excitant. Il cumulait souvent les heures supplémentaires sans en ressentir la moindre frustration. Il avait raté sa vie ! Il avait tout raté à trop vouloir entrer dans la norme. Et l'air triste de Greg, qui lui faisait tant de peine, était sa punition.

Une phrase prononcée par Sherlock le ramena tout à coup à la réalité.

« Lestrade, tu as reçu un mail », lança effectivement Holmes au policier, qui était présentement au téléphone.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et le remplaça devant l'écran lorsqu'il eut terminé sa communication. John s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant le visage de son ami changer. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Greg ? interrogea-t-il précipitamment sans même se dire que peut-être il ne voulait pas le mettre dans la confidence.

- J'en ai reçu un autre », marmonna l'inspecteur d'une voix blanche.

Sherlock l'avait déjà rejoint pour lire le contenu du mail qui semblait si problématique. Lestrade était nerveux et l'intérêt qui brillait dans les yeux du cadet n'était pas pour le rassurer. Brûlant de curiosité, John n'osait pourtant esquisser le moindre mouvement. Avec leur passé Greg ne voudrait peut-être pas, et ce très légitimement, le mêler à l'affaire. Mais Holmes régla le problème en l'invitant à les rejoindre d'un signe de tête.

« John, j'aimerais ton avis. »

Ravi que son ancien compagnon ne s'y oppose pas, le médecin le fut nettement moins lorsqu'il put lire ce qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

_Tout est de ta faute. Tu vas payer !_

John sentit son sang se glacer. Sherlock avait bien parlé de menaces, mais lui ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi explicite. Un regard vers Greg ne fut pas pour le rassurer. Visage pâle, lèvres pincées, le policier semblait inquiet.

« Ton avis John ? » s'enquit le détective.

Flatté malgré tout par cette demande, l'interpellé réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je comprends que tu n'aies pas déduit grand-chose de l'auteur. Vous avez un service technique ici, qu'en ont-ils pensé ?

- Je ne les ai pas mis au courant, expliqua Lestrade. Nous avons pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui, y compris un collègue. Autant donc ne rien ébruiter. Il n'y a que Donovan dans la confidence en dehors de vous deux.

- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose de concret ?

- J'ai déjà éliminé certains collègues, reprit Sherlock. Anderson est toujours mon principal suspect.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est ce que tu aimerais, nota le policier avec une pointe d'amusement. Comme ça tu pourrais t'en débarrasser en toute légitimité. Sinon j'ai commencé à chercher parmi les hommes que j'ai contribué à mettre en prison, mais c'est une telle somme de travail… Et puis la cadence des mails avaient ralenti alors nous étions un peu passé à autre chose.

- Sherlock je peux m'occuper de cette affaire ? Ainsi tu auras le champ libre pour te consacrer au meurtre de Laura Granger.

- Si ça t'amuse.

- Greg ?

- C'est bon pour moi, bien sûr.

- Parfait. Pourrais-tu me donner une copie de chaque mail ?

- Entendu, je m'occupe de ça. »

Tandis que l'aîné s'exécutait, John ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments et cela n'avait rien de vraiment agréable. L'inquiétude dominait bien sûr pour la sécurité de l'homme qui tourmentait son cœur, mais il était également heureux de pouvoir lui être utile. Et puis une bonne enquête, voilà de quoi rallumer le frisson de l'excitation qui lui avait tant fait défaut ces derniers temps.

ooOoo

Loin du délai promis en partant, John rentra chez lui seulement au milieu de l'après-midi, les bras chargés de cartons. Mary, que l'inquiétude rongeait malgré ses bonnes résolutions, l'accueillit avec cet air mécontent qui en d'autres temps l'aurait fait se sentir coupable, à cet instant pourtant il n'en éprouva rien.

« John, je t'attendais ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose à battre le pavé avec cet homme si peu soucieux de ta sécurité.

- Je vais bien, dit-il en posant son fardeau sur la table de la salle à manger. En fait je n'ai pratiquement pas quitté les locaux de Scotland Yard. »

Ce qui était la vérité. Autant passer le cadavre sous silence, une telle précision n'amènerait rien de toute façon.

« Pardonne-moi pour le retard, mais préparer tous ces dossiers aura été plus long que prévu. »

Quittant le bureau de Lestrade, il avait effectivement demandé à Donovan de lui donner accès aux dossiers d'arrestation de son patron. La jeune femme, tout particulièrement inquiète pour l'inspecteur, qu'elle considérait comme un mentor, lui avait facilité l'accès à tout ce qu'il désirait avant de lui donner son numéro de portable, lui arrachant la promesse de l'appeler à la moindre question. Elle semblait vouloir s'impliquer autant que possible, ce que John avait su apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à se montrer digne de la confiance qu'elle avait placée, de même que Greg, en lui.

« John, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » s'enquit Mary avec un œil critique pour son séjour subitement transformé en salle d'archives.

Elle qui aimait tout particulièrement l'ordre ne pouvait cautionner un tel débordement. Le médecin réalisa alors en voyant son air scandalisé combien il avait en horreur ses petites manies. Elle en était à un point où elle le suivait pratiquement partout avec une éponge et un balai pour passer derrière lui à la moindre tâche ou miette. Comme si cela avait un intérêt quelconque. Lui aspirait à vivre véritablement et non passer son temps à préserver les apparences. Jamais le bazar de Sherlock ne lui avait manqué autant qu'à cet instant.

« Juste quelques dossiers, marmonna-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je travaille sur quelque chose pour aider Greg.

- Greg ? Tu veux dire ton ex ? »

Aïe, voilà une précision qu'il aurait pu éviter, réalisa-t-il avec deux temps de retard. Mary bien sûr était au courant de chaque détail de sa vie sentimentale passée. Si elle n'avait émis la moindre critique en apprenant qu'il avait partagé sa vie avec un homme, elle s'était en revanche montrée plus jalouse à l'égard du policier que toutes ses autres conquêtes. Probablement parce qu'elle avait compris que lui seul avait eu une place à part dans le cœur du blond. Place qu'elle doutait parfois occuper désormais.

« Il a besoin de moi, plaida John.

- Tu as conscience que la plupart des gens ne voit plus leurs ex après une rupture ?

- Oh je t'en prie, c'est juste un collègue. Il a un problème épineux sur les bras mais est trop occupé, tu sais à protéger, Londres et ses habitants, pour s'en occuper.

- Ne me prends pas de haut ! Tu étais le premier à le dénigrer il y a quelques mois. Et aujourd'hui tu recommences à travailler avec lui. Ensuite quoi ? Tu as l'intention de coucher avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non ! »

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la voix du médecin avait été un peu trop aigüe pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais quelle idée aussi de le harceler avec cela alors que lui-même n'y voyait plus clair.

« Mary, j'aide un ami, rien de plus. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je t'aime tu sais. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en se rapprochant de lui.

« Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-elle. Je sais bien que tu es quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir toute confiance. C'est seulement que… je te trouve un peu distant ces derniers temps. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me demander en mariage si tu ne te sentais pas prêt.

- Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. »

Conscient qu'il s'enfonçait dans les mensonges et qu'à terme cela ne ferait de bien à personne, il fit taire sa culpabilité en embrassant sa compagne. Si même Mary commençait à douter de lui, d'eux, c'est que c'était pire encore qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Avec un sourire quoi qu'un peu triste, la jeune femme se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un thé tandis que lui s'installait à table, soupirant devant la masse de travail qui l'attendait.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, un peu en avance comme promis à Brian, mais comme je suis en vacances j'en profite ;)

Comme toujours je trouve que ça avance lentement, mais en tout cas pour ce chapitre le rating M est totalement justifié XD J'espère que vous ne vous lasserez néanmoins pas du rythme.

Un grand merci pour vos adorables reviews qui ne pourraient me toucher davantage :)

* * *

Lestrade était de retour dans son bureau alors que la nuit tombait. La plupart de ses hommes avaient déjà quitté le bâtiment mais lui comme à son habitude était loin d'en avoir fini. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures à interroger le voisinage de la victime pour s'entendre répéter toujours la même chose. Personne n'avait rien vu, Laura Granger était une fille discrète et sans histoire. Désespérant ! Sherlock avait déclaré forfait alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de l'immeuble, ce que Greg ne pouvait lui reprocher. Et demain, pire encore, dimanche ou pas il devrait affronter la famille de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable que de poser des questions indiscrètes à des parents éplorés. Quel boulot de merde ! songea-t-il avec amertume. Pour l'heure il avait encore une toute petite chose à faire puis il rentrerait chez lui profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil. Sherlock lui avait envoyé un sms un peu plus tôt, il voulait qu'il vérifie l'historique des membres du groupe auquel faisait partie la victime. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux avait-il à son actif plus que des manifestations.

Il venait d'allumer son ordinateur lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer vite fait l'importun, pas d'humeur à supporter la présence de qui ce soit, mais se figea en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur. Ok, pas d'humeur à supporter qui que ce soit sauf lui pour le coup.

« John ? » interrogea-t-il avec surprise tout en quittant son fauteuil.

L'interpellé ne dit rien, se contentant de marcher vers lui. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent immobiles face à face, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, au beau milieu de la pièce. Le dévisageant avec curiosité, Greg remarqua que le médecin n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il émanait de lui une assurance nouvelle qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient plus en couple n'avait jamais été aussi difficile qu'à cet instant.

Il s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur sa présence ici lorsque John combla l'espace qui les séparait encore et le prit vivement dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lestrade songea un moment à le repousser, l'interroger sur les raisons de ce bordel avant de le foutre tout bonnement dehors, mais il repoussa bien vite cette idée. John lui avait terriblement manqué durant tous ces mois, il avait bien cru crever de jalousie en apprenant ses fiançailles et avait déjà prévu une hibernation en règle la semaine du mariage, alors l'avoir tout contre lui, à répondre à son baiser gourmand, était une revanche délectable et nom de dieu ! il en entendait bien en profiter. Il aurait été bien plus censé d'interroger l'autre homme sur sa conduite, parce qu'il y avait fort à parier que cette étreinte ne signifiait en rien son intention de se remettre avec lui et Greg était certain d'être incapable ensuite d'affronter un nouveau rejet, mais l'érection qui tendait présentement son pantalon régla la question de manière définitive. Il allait se faire John Watson dans ce bureau, qu'importe que quelqu'un ne les surprenne ainsi, que le médecin retourne ensuite auprès de sa Mary. Il allait se le faire ici et maintenant parce qu'à ce stade c'était la seule chose censée à faire.

Fort de cette décision, il entreprit d'ouvrir le pantalon de John et plongea la main dans son caleçon, attrapant et caressant sans vraiment de douceur ce qu'il y trouva. Le cadet eut un grognement de contentement et bascula la tête en arrière. Satisfait, Greg en profita pour plonger les lèvres dans son cou, mordillant la peau qu'il savait sensible à cet endroit. Nouveau couinement et le membre qu'il avait entre les doigts grossit davantage. Trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés et pourtant Greg n'avait rien oublié de ce qui le faisait vibrer. Il avait aimé ce corps tellement souvent que celui-ci n'avait plus le moindre secret pour lui et il entendait bien mettre cet avantage à profit.

Retrouvant un semblant de raison, John ouvrit la chemise froissée et caressa le ventre de son compagnon avant de griffer son torse. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à se souvenir de ce qui était bon, constata Lestrade avec un grognement appréciateur. Griffures, morsures, ils avaient l'amour vache par moment quand la passion se faisait trop forte. Une preuve de plus qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés parce que le policier était certain que Mary n'appréciait pas ce traitement. Lui aimait cela, quand douleur et plaisir se mêlaient et qu'ensuite dans son miroir il voyait sur son corps marqué les vestiges de ces ébats tellement intenses.

Les baisers se succédèrent, se faisant plus profonds tandis que les mains redécouvraient les corps si longtemps désirés. Puis les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à même le sol. Greg aida son compagnon à se débarrasser de son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et s'installa entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Sa respiration s'accéléra, comme s'il réalisait seulement ce qui allait suivre. C'était pourtant évident depuis le premier baiser, mais à cette seconde cela n'aurait pu être plus tangible. Presque trois ans loin de lui, trois putain d'années et il n'avait jamais cessé de le désirer. Chaque fois qu'il ramenait une conquête chez lui le temps d'une nuit, chaque fois qu'il tentait de construire un semblant de relation, c'était toujours à John qu'il songeait. Parce que malgré tous ses efforts il n'était jamais parvenu à détester le médecin, encore moins à l'oublier.

Le cadet noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches en un geste qui ne laissait place à aucune réflexion, il avait envie de lui. Greg se redressa légèrement pour dégrafer son pantalon. Si c'était ce que John voulait, si c'était ce qui lui voulait, alors peu importe que ce soit absurde, c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire. Levant la tête, il croisa le regard assombri du blond, dans lequel flottait une détermination telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu.

« C'est tellement ennuyeux avec elle, marmonna John d'une voix rauque. Elle ne m'a jamais donné du plaisir comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

Lestrade sourit et glissa les mains sous le pull informe. Habituellement pour leurs rendez-vous il prenait soin d'enfiler plutôt une chemise qui le mettait en valeur, mais il était ravi de cet oubli, parce que ces pulls c'était John. Il caressa son ventre tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Dans sa tête et tout son corps c'était un festival de sensations. John ! L'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras était inespéré et il voulait se souvenir de chaque détail, il voulait savourer.

« Greg… baise-moi ! »

L'interpellé releva la tête et fixa son amant avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois que Watson se montrait aussi cru. Etait-ce cette relation ennuyeuse selon son propre aveu qui l'avait ainsi dévergondé » ? C'était inattendu, mais finalement pas désagréable, convint le policier. Il n'obtint d'ailleurs aucune explication, John étant désormais bien loin de toutes ces considérations, perdu plutôt dans son désir.

Lestrade n'y tint plus. Malgré toute sa volonté de faire durer le plaisir il ne parvenait à garder la tête froide. Pas avec l'homme qu'il désirait offert de cette façon. Il gémit en le pénétrant, retrouvant des sensations qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il était fait pour posséder ce corps, plus de doutes possibles. Alors il lui fit l'amour passionnément, embrassant son visage, son cou, ses lèvres, allant et venant en lui avec une vigueur qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis des années. Passant une main entre leurs deux ventres, il caressa le membre raide de John, s'amusant des réactions qu'il voyait naître sur ses traits. Le blond était si réactif, tellement en demande.

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? s'entendit demander le policier d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. C'est tellement mieux qu'avec elle ! C'est ce que tu voulais ! »

John hocha la tête, arqua le dos tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules et jouit longuement sans le quitter un instant des yeux. Greg se délecta de sentir sa semence qui souillait ses doigts et en oublia quelques secondes son propre désir. Puis il reprit ses mouvements, savourant le sourire satisfait de son amant. Il était tout près, il allait venir…

Et soudain il se réveilla en sursaut pour constater qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois endormi à son bureau.

« Putain ! » maugréa-t-il.

Point de John, point d'étreinte passionnée, juste lui et l'envie qui courrait dans ses veine. Et ce rêve si réel l'avait tellement excité que le voilà en train de bander, comme si c'était l'endroit. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il respira profondément en tentant de se calmer. Pas vraiment efficace tant le désir lui brûlait les reins.

« Gregson en maillot de bain, dit-il à voix basse en tentant de se concentrer sur cette vision tout sauf glamour. Gregson en maillot de bain. Ne surtout pas penser à John. »

Oui, pas miraculeux mais ça faisait son petit effet.

« Anderson en maillot de bain, dit-il ensuite d'un ton un peu plus volontaire. Ou mieux, Gregson et Anderson en train de le faire ! »

Il éclata de rire face à l'absurdité de son idée, mais la vision d'horreur qui s'afficha une bref instant dans son esprit lui fit oublier tout le reste tout en lui glaçant le sang.

Tremblant légèrement, il quitta son fauteuil, satisfait d'avoir retrouvé son état normal. Méthode discutable mais qui venait de faire ses preuves, et qui lui évitait surtout une séance humiliante de masturbation dans les toilettes, il n'avait définitivement plus l'âge pour cela.

Il avait encore du travail avant le retour de Sherlock le lendemain matin mais ne rêvait plus à cet instant que d'une bonne douche et de son lit. Le petit génie n'aurait qu'à faire preuve de patience.

ooOoo

Tombant de sommeil, John se décida finalement à abandonner ses recherches bien après minuit. Pire que la fatigue, il était surtout frustré de n'avoir rien découvert de significatif. Des dizaines de dossiers autant informatiques que papiers déjà épluchés sans que des profils ne se démarquent véritablement. Il y avait bien eu dans le lot des détenus violents, qui s'étaient montrés menaçants envers les policier et/ou les membres du tribunal, John les avait mis à part en se promettant d'y revenir ensuite, mais il ne le sentait pas. En même temps, à quoi s''atait-il attendu ? A ce qu'un criminel arrêté par Greg ne lui promette des mails menaçants avant de s'en prendre directement à lui ? Absurde ! Cela serait un travail de fourmi qui l'épuisait d'avance malgré toute sa motivation.

Heureusement, n'en rajoutant pas dans son désarroi, Mary avait été d'une patience d'ange. Elle ne l'avait dérangé à aucun moment, se contentant de lui emmener de temps en temps une tasse de thé puis quelques sandwichs à l'heure du dîner avant de s'installer seule devant la télévision. John l'avait remercié chaleureusement lorsqu'elle lui avait apporté un dernier café avant de se coucher. Elle s'était contentée de sourire et le médecin n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver cela de mauvais augure. Comment réagirait-elle le lendemain et encore le jour suivant ? Rien à voir avec Sherlock qui l'incitait toujours à creuser plus profond. Pourtant pour la première fois, quelque soit les conséquences sur son couple, il se sentait incapable de mettre ses propres désirs au second plan pour la préserver. Pas alors que Greg était impliqué. Rien ne prouvait que ce maniaque mette ses menaces à exécution mais le blond préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Il était séparé du policier certes, il avait appris à faire avec, mais le perdre dans pareilles circonstances était exclu. A plus forte raison s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Entrant dans la chambre après une douche rapide, il fut surpris de trouver Mary occupée à lire.

« Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna-t-il tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.

- Je préférais t'attendre. »

Il s'allongea donc près d'elle sans un mot alors qu'elle posait son livre sur la table de chevet puis éteignait la lumière. Elle vint ensuite se blottir contre lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime John. »

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, sentant la culpabilité monter à cette déclaration, parce que d'habitude il pouvait lui affirmer la même chose, mais ce soir il s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Il se crispa lorsque la jeune femme se montra plus entreprenante.

« Comme nous n'avons rien fait hier soir j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se rattraper », susurra-t-elle à son oreille en glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt.

Un instant Watson envisagea de refuser, prétextant la fatigue, ce qui n'aurait pas été un gros mensonge, mais il avait conscience que son couple ne tenait plus à grand-chose et que dans sa volonté stupide de le préserver à tout prix il lui faudrait faire des sacrifices.

Quelques instants plus tard, après quelques baisers donnés sans guère de conviction, il était allongé sur elle, enfoui en elle. Il ferma les yeux au moment d'entamer un mouvement lent de va-et-vient et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Greg. Ce n'était certes pas les bons organes, songea-t-il lorsque sa main s'égara sur un sein rebondi, mais en se concentrant suffisamment il parvenait presque à croire à l'illusion. Celle-ci lui apporta la motivation nécessaire pour mener sa tâche à bien. Au moment de l'orgasme il crut même entendre les grognements de l'inspecteur plutôt que les gémissements aigus de sa fiancée. Et quand il jouit à son tour, il retint tout juste le prénom qu'il s'apprêtait à crier, évitant de peu la catastrophe.

Comblée, Mary le gratifia d'un dernier baiser puis s'endormit rapidement tout contre lui. Il fut pour sa part bien plus long à sombrer, l'esprit tourmenté de mille et une pensées pas toutes réjouissantes. Il avait la désagréable sensation de s'être fichu dans une situation inextricable, obligé de partager sa vie avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, à désirer secrètement un homme qu'il avait tant blessé par le passé, forcé de vivre loin du colocataire qui lui manquait tellement… C'était impossible ! Que deviendrait-il dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, quand il n'aurait plus de raisons d'assister Sherlock, de rencontrer Greg ? Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans ces conditions. Encore que, faire de Mary une veuve plutôt que l'abandonner serait peut-être la meilleure solution. Ce fut sur ces pensées morbides qu'il s'endormit finalement.

ooOoo

Quand il arriva au travail le lundi matin, Lestrade était de mauvaise humeur. La faute à Sherlock tentait-il de se persuader pour se donner bonne conscience, mais c'était bien sûr plus compliqué que cela, même si le petit génie avait bien sa part de responsabilité. La veille les deux hommes avaient rencontré la famille et les amis de Laura Granger. Voir tous ces gens éplorés, être obligé de les interroger lui était plus difficile que cela ne l'était quelques années plus tôt. Peut-être justement parce qu'il avait été témoin de bien trop d'horreurs. Loin de s'y être habitué comme y croyait chaque flic, il était désormais dépassé et comme tellement d'autres bons policiers, n'avait que l'alcool pour parvenir à oublier parfois. Il vivait avec ses démons et chaque corps mutilé, chaque mère en larmes lui en apportait davantage. Cerise sur le gâteau empoisonné cette fois, la présence de Sherlock n'avait eu pour conséquences que de faire empirer la situation. Loin d'épargner les individus en deuil qu'il avait en face de lui, le gamin s'était montré aussi exécrable que d'habitude. Après que le père de la victime l'ait menacé de son poing suite à quelques remarques désobligeantes sur l'inutilité des larmes et du chagrin, Lestrade s'était vu contraint d'écourter la visite pour le bien de tous. Et l'engueulade qui avait suivi n'avait eu la moindre conséquence sur Sherlock, qui comme à son habitude ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Lui remonter les bretelles dans ces conditions n'était rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps.

Le reste de la journée avait passé sans guère d'avancée dans l'enquête et Greg était rentré chez lui avec le sentiment d'être inutile. Il avait passé l'heure suivante à rédiger, effacer, recommencer un sms à l'intention de John, qu'il n'avait finalement jamais envoyé. Pourtant cette fois il avait un prétexte en béton pour contacter le médecin du fait des recherches que faisait celui-ci sur son affaire. Mais l'aîné, malgré son envie, savait qu'à trop renouer le lien entre eux il allait droit dans le mur. John était en couple, semblait heureux, malgré certains propos de Holmes, lui ne pouvait donc prétendre à rien d'autre qu'une place d'ami dans sa vie, un rôle dont il ne voulait plus, il se savait incapable de s'en contenter. Autant donc continuer à maintenir cette distance entre eux, celle-là même qui l'avait tant frustré les deux dernières années.

Végétant dans son salon désespérément vide, il avait écarté l'idée de dîner et s'était plutôt servi un verre, puis un autre, perdant vite le compte tandis qu'il s'affalait sur son canapé avec la bouteille. Que de soirées il avait passées ainsi. Il était pathétique ! Et s'en rendre compte n'arrangeait rien. Un putain de vieil alcoolique, voilà ce qu'il était en train de devenir. John avait bien fait de l'abandonner, il n'était plus digne de lui. Il avait senti une douleur terrible dans sa poitrine en songeant au médecin. De rage, il s'était saisit de la bouteille se scotch, cadeau de Mycroft, ce qui donnait une idée de sa qualité, et l'avait lancée à travers la pièce, éprouvant une satisfaction sordide à la voir s'écraser contre le mur. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement mieux après ce coup de sang, mais salir son parquet valait certainement mieux que picoler toute la soirée. Il s'était ensuite traîné jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber sans se donner la peine de l'ouvrir et encore moins de se déshabiller. Et comme trop souvent les heures suivantes furent particulièrement agitées, un cauchemar en chassant un autre quand ce n'était pas l'image de John qui venait le torturer.

Emergeant au matin avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables, il avait envisagé un bref instant de se faire porter pâle pour passer toute la journée sous la couette à s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce qui n'était ni très sain ni très adulte, même lui en convenait. Un message de Sherlock régla alors la question. Le détective voulait retourner sur la scène de crime, revoir l'appartement de la victime. Lestrade était étonné d'une telle requête, habituellement Holmes était du genre à se rendre où il voulait sans rien demander à personne, autant donc l'encourager dans cette voie. Il s'était donc forcé à répondre qu'il passerait le chercher au plus vite. Avant cela il devait faire un détour par son bureau pour prendre connaissance du rapport d'autopsie. Il n'avait donc eu d'autre choix que se lever, malgré son manque de motivation.

Une fois dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, Lestrade ignora les regards curieux que lui lançaient ses hommes, Donovan en tête. Certes il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'il allait en parler. A plus forte raison qu'il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il risquait de passer ses nerfs sur le premier qui oserait l'aborder. La période où John était comme chez lui dans ces locaux, passant le voir quasiment chaque jour, ne lui avait jamais manqué autant qu'à cet instant. Avec cet homme il aurait supporté avec facilité les cauchemars, les heures supplémentaires, les horreurs, et Sherlock. Avec John il avait tout simplement plus de force.

ooOoo

Entrant dans le petit appartement toujours interdit d'accès, le policier apprécia de regarder le gamin. Sur les lieux d'un crime Holmes avait une façon d'évoluer pour s'imprégner des détails qui provoquait immanquablement la fascination. A croire que c'était inné chez lui

« Elle connaissait son assassin », dit tout à coup le détective.

Et immédiatement il leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air surpris du policier.

« Oh Lestrade, si tu pensais un peu moins à John tu aurais noté cela toi aussi. »

Greg encaissa au mieux, reconnaissant que la critique était justifiée de toute façon. Ces derniers jours il avait effectivement un mal fou à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit qui ne concernait pas le médecin. Comme au temps de leur rupture. Le revoir avait été une mauvaise chose, c'était certain. Pour autant il n'entendait pas entrer dans le jeu de Sherlock, il préféra se contenter de le fusiller du regard. Le cadet eut un petit sourire moqueur puis reprit ses explications.

« Il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction. Or je doute qu'une femme laisse entrer chez elle un inconnu au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Lestrade ferma les yeux un bref instant en retenant un soupir. Comment avait-il bien pu laisser passer un tel détail ? C'était pire qu'il ne l'avait cru. A se demander s'il avait encore quelque chose à faire au sein de la police.

Durant cette remise en question, Sherlock le planta là pour se diriger vers la cuisine, pièce qu'il n'avait pas visitée la première fois. Il était en train de fouiller les placards lorsque Lestrade le rejoignit. Celui-ci s'étonna de l'intérêt que pouvait représenter la vaisselle de la victime, mais après tout il n'était plus à une bizarrerie près. Et encore, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises comme il put le constater en entendant son ami émettre un rire satisfait.

« Je sais qui l'a tuée ! jubila le cadet en refermant le placard.

- Eh bien ? s'enquit l'inspecteur après quelques secondes d'un silence dérouté.

- Le voisin du dessous.

- Humphrey Olsen ?

- Quelle mémoire Lestrade, tu m'étonnes, ironisa Holmes.

- Très drôle, grogna l'aîné. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il me faut plus que cette affirmation pour obtenir un mandat d'arrêt ?

- Puisqu'il le faut, maugréa Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Les Tupperware.

- Les… quoi ?

- Olsen nous a dit ne connaître Miss Granger que de vue. Dans ce cas pourquoi avait-il dans sa cuisine un Tupperware similaire à ceux trouvés ici ?

- Peut-être parce qu'ils les ont achetés au même endroit, tenta le policier.

- Il avait le modèle exact qui manque justement à la série que j'ai trouvé ici. Et quand nous l'avons interrogé il était en train de manger dedans une portion de bœuf au curry. Le même bœuf au curry qui se trouve présentement dans le réfrigérateur de ma victime. Je doute qu'elle prépare à manger à un voisin qu'elle ne connait que de vue. Or s'ils se fréquentaient, pourquoi aurait-il menti ? Sauf s'il a quelque chose à se reprocher. »

Lestrade hocha lentement la tête en réfléchissant. C'était mince mais Sherlock l'avait déjà habitué à pire. Et puis ça se tenait à la réflexion.

« Enquête sur lui, fouille son passé, reprit Sherlock. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut. »

Satisfait il quitta la pièce, Lestrade sur les talons.

ooOoo

John sursauta en entendant Mary entrer dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il puisse être si tard. C'était sans importance. Trois jours qu'il était plongé dans ses recherches, mais il tenait enfin quelque chose, il le sentait.

Il quitta sa chaise en souriant et rejoignit sa compagne dans l'entrée, où elle retirait son manteau.

« Bonsoir, dit-il d'un ton léger. Bonne nouvelle Mary, j'ai peut-être enfin une piste concernant ces menaces à l'encontre de Greg. »

Loin de la réaction escomptée, il essuya un regard glacial qui le coupa net dans son élan.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

La jeune femme eut une grimace douloureuse avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Mary ? appela-t-il en la suivant.

- Tu trouves ça normal John ? Que tu passes le week-end plongé dans je ne sais quoi pour sauver la mise de son ex passe encore, commença la blonde en s'appuyant à l'évier, lui tournant volontairement le dos. Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'accorder ces quelques heures, que tu en avais besoin en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Je pensais qu'en retournant travailler aujourd'hui tu comprendrais où sont tes priorités et que tu cesserais ce petit jeu… J'ai reçu un coup de fil de ta secrétaire cet après-midi, elle voulait de tes nouvelles. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait porté pâle. Tu imagines l'humiliation ?

- Je suis désolée, je…

- Tu rien du tout ! Tu as un travail John ! Des patients, des collègues, qui comptent sur toi ! Nous avons un loyer à payer chaque mois, l'argent à mettre de côté pour le mariage, la maison que nous rêvons d'acheter… Nous avons besoin de ton salaire autant que du mien, pas que te redeviennes l'assistant bénévole de Holmes !

- Il ne s'agissait que d'une journée.

- Non ! C'est faux et tu le sais autant que moi ! Tant que tu vivais avec Sherlock tu étais incapable de conserver un travail à cause de ta manie de courir aux quatre coins de la ville dès qu'il te sifflait. Tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était pour te sortir de ça que nous nous étions installés ensemble si rapidement. Et pourtant tu recommences… Tu as une excellente place, une réputation, une promotion à venir… Tu n'as pas à tout gâcher pour jouer les pseudos détective. Que la police se débrouille ! »

La jeune femme se retourna enfin et John put découvrir qu'elle pleurait. Il s'en voulu pour cela mais n'était pas sûr de la façon d'arranger la situation. Elle l'arrêta lorsqu'il fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Reste où tu es je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai passé deux ans à essayer de me convaincre que tu en avais fini avec tout ça. Mais j'ai eu tort n'est-ce pas ? Tu prétendais le contraire mais ça te manquait, les enquêtes, les mystères, Sherlock… Tu es toujours amoureux de lui, c'est tellement évident.

- Pardon ? Amoureux de Sherlock ? Enfin, chérie, c'est absurde.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et ne joue pas les idiots ! Je ne parle pas de Sherlock. Greg ! Tu l'aimes encore, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu me dois la vérité, insista Mary d'une voix tremblante.

- S'il te plaît…

- Evidemment que tu l'aimes encore, reprit-elle avec un sourire dépité. Tu as pu te convaincre du contraire tout ce temps… mais lorsque tu l'as revu… Tu crois que je ne me rendais compte de rien ? Ces derniers mois tu étais tout le temps triste, renfermé. J'ai essayé de ne pas en tenir compte, de ne pas me sentir responsable. Pourtant je dois me rendre à l'évidence. A mes côtés tu t'éteignais. Samedi tu as revu Greg et depuis tu souris, tu sembles heureux. Quand tu m'as fait l'amour ce soir-là c'était… tellement meilleur que depuis des mois, tu étais à ce que tu faisais. Tu as joui en moi bon sang, alors que ça faisait une éternité que tu allais plutôt te terminer tout seul dans la salle de bain. J'aurais pu me persuader que j'y étais bien pour quelque chose, si seulement tu m'avais regardée. Mais tu avais les yeux fermés tout du long… Tu pensais à lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est avec lui que tu t'imaginais pendant que tu jouissais ?

- Mary…

- Dis-le ! Mentir ne sert plus à rien, plus à ce stade. »

Le médecin baissa la tête en respirant profondément. Que dire pour sauver les choses ? Il s'était promis de tout tenter pour ne pas la faire souffrir et voilà le résultat. Elle pleurait à cause de lui. Elle avait mal par sa faute.

« John ? Sois honnête, c'est tout ce que je te demande, insista Mary d'une voix étrangement douce.

- Oui, souffla l'interpellé. Pardonne-moi Mary, mais c'est vrai, je pensais à lui. Pourtant ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime encore, c'était juste… un moment d'égarement. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de son compagnon, glissa la main sous son menton et leva son visage vers elle. John sursauta devant la singularité de la vision qui l'attendait. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient, Mary souriait.

« C'est fini depuis longtemps, dit-elle, résignée. Je le sais depuis un moment déjà. J'ai juste voulu croire qu'on pourrait faire semblant. Mais ce n'est pas juste. Si je ne peux pas te rendre heureux, si je ne peux pas être heureuse, alors je n'ai rien à faire avec toi. J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt.

- Mais nous devons nous marier.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me l'as promis ? Tu serais prêt à te forcer ? Tu es un homme bien John Watson, n'en doute jamais. Mais tu es aussi le plus grand imbécile qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Je préfère une rupture franche et définitive malgré la souffrance à des mensonges absurdes. »

Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis se recula, la démarche assurée. John l'admira pour cette dignité qu'elle parvenait à conserver malgré les circonstances.

« Retourne à Baker Street, c'est là qu'est ta place. »

Le médecin allait objecter mais elle quitta la pièce avant de lui en donner l'occasion.

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici la suite :) Merci à vous pour vos reviews et l'intérêt que vous continuez à porter à mon travail, c'est si motivant.

Cette fois ça avance un peu, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Allongé immobile sur le canapé, à fixer le plafond, Sherlock s'ennuyait ferme. Il aurait pu jubiler, se sentir fier de lui pour avoir résolu une énième affaire, contribuer à mettre un assassin derrière les barreaux, mais même cela lui était égal en comparaison des jours mornes qui l'attendaient. Il avait éprouvé une certaine satisfaction lorsque le tueur était passé aux aveux, mais cela avait été bref puisque pas un instant il n'avait douté de ses conclusions. Seul intérêt à l'interrogatoire auquel il n'assistait généralement que rarement, il avait pu faire enrager Donovan à coup de piques bien senties. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi s'amuser avec elle ces derniers temps. En froid avec Anderson depuis que celui-ci avait confirmé qu'il n'était pas enclin à quitter son épouse, la jeune femme s'était mise en tête de séduire Lestrade. Bien que peu discrète dans ses démarches, pour le plus grand bonheur du détective, son supérieur, cultivant et même se complaisant dans son mal être, semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Et les quelques remarques explicites de Sherlock ne changeaient rien à ce sujet, parvenant simplement à mettre un peu plus rogne le sergent.

Le reste de l'entretien avec le suspect n'avait été rien que de très prévisible. Il avait d'abord nié avant que Lestrade ne lui fasse part des preuves en leur possession puis fasse preuve de psychologie de base pour interpréter ses motivations – à ce jeu là, et Sherlock devait bien l'admettre, le policier était plus que bon. Alors leur homme avait finalement tout avoué, jouant les victimes pour tenter en vain d'attirer la sympathie. C'était lassant. Pourquoi revenir sur ses mensonges et assumer subitement ? Autant aller jusqu'au bout dans son mensonge et nier encore. A croire que plus aucun criminel n'était désormais digne de ce nom.

Ne restait plus désormais qu'à attendre la prochaine énigme. Il aurait pu s'intéresser évidemment à ces mails de menaces reçu par l'inspecteur. Mais il avait le sentiment que John voulait gérer cela tout seul, une façon de montrer son attachement à Lestrade. Et puis ce dernier semblait se moquer pour sa part de cette épée de Damoclès pour plutôt ruminer tout son soûl sur l'échec de sa vie sentimentale, Sherlock ne se sentait guère concerné Et puis franchement, un meurtre quelconque ou un enlèvent présentait plus d'intérêt que les élucubrations d'un sordide corbeau qui ne passerait certainement jamais à l'acte. Sinon pourquoi quelques mails espacés de plusieurs semaines depuis plus de six mois ? Si c'était seulement pour effrayer sa victime eh bien l'inconnu se fatiguait pour rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées aussi absurdes qu'inutiles, il fut surpris de voir la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Il n'attendait pourtant personne et certainement pas quelqu'un qui ne s'annonçait pas à la porte d'entrée. Quant à Mrs. Hudson, quand elle le savait de retour d'une enquête, elle ne s'aventurait pas dans l'appartement. Il s'assit sur le canapé et fixa John, puisque c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait, avec de grands yeux. Plus que John lui-même, c'était surtout les deux valises qu'il tirait qui avaient attiré son attention. Se pourrait-il que…

« Tu l'as quittée ? s'enquit-il vivement en se levant d'un bond.

- Elle m'a mis à la porte, rectifia le blond d'une voix lasse. Alors j'ai pensé…

- Que je ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu reprennes ton ancienne chambre », termina pour lui le cadet.

S'il avait eu envie de s'mauser à ses dépends, le visage de John l'en aurait rapidement dissuadé. Il semblait effectivement tout à fait abattu, malheureux presque, pourtant Sherlock était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Mary à ce point. Voilà qui pouvait présenter un certain intérêt.

« Bien sûr que tu as bien fait, dit-il tranquillement. Tu es ici chez toi. »

John eut un sourire triste qui eut le mérite d'éclairer son regard le temps d'un instant. Abandonnant ses bagages il se laissa tomber dans ce qui était demeuré son fauteuil.

« J'ai laissé les dossiers empruntés à Scotland Yard en bas. Il faut que je m'y remette mais là j'ai besoin de quelques minutes.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, confirma Sherlock, tout particulièrement affable. Cette affaire traîne depuis des mois, je pense que Lestrade peut patienter quelques jours de plus. »

Au moment où il prononça le nom de l'inspecteur, Holmes vit les lèvres de son ami trembler. Décidément, comme il l'avait craint, tout autant qu'il s'en était douté, le cas Lestrade était loin d'être réglé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il était bien peu à l'aise avec les conventions, quand il s'agissait de John il savait faire preuve de sollicitude et d'un minimum de savoir-vivre.

« Tu veux du thé ? » proposa-t-il donc.

Il était Anglais après tout, le thé était le remède idéal pour à peu près tout, y compris les chagrins d'amour à n'en pas douter. Sa démarche était évidemment surprenante, comme en témoigna le regard étonné que lui lança John. Ce dernier hocha néanmoins la tête, bien décidé à ne pas laisser échapper ce miracle.

« Merci Sherlock. »

Satisfait de pouvoir l'aider, le détective se mit au travail avec conviction. Il était un génie après tout, une bouilloire et un sachet de thé ne représentait certainement pas un obstacle infranchissable. Et le sourire que John lui adressa quand il déposa la tasse devant lui fut la meilleure des récompenses.

« Tu as envie de parler ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en s'asseyant face à son ami.

L'ami en question haussa un sourcil, allant décidément de surprise en surprise ce soir.

« Sherlock, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je sais combien ça peut t'ennuyer.

- Rien ne m'ennuie quand tu es concerné. Et je dis ça en tout bien tout honneur, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Je ne veux pas des restes de Lestrade.

- Ok, je passerais sur le fait que tu viennes de me comparer à des restes, s'écria le médecin en riant, parce que j'apprécie la démarche. Même si je suis surpris d'une telle conduite de ta part.

- Je n'ai pas été le colocataire idéal, c'est vrai. J'en ai pris conscience après ton départ. Je suppose que tu méritais mieux, ce que tu as certainement cherché auprès de Mary. »

John sursauta, interrompant son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se saisir de sa tasse. Tout cela ressemblait sacrément à une déclaration, en toute amitié comme précisée, et il en éprouva de la culpabilité. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait prétendu, Sherlock ne s'était jamais fait à la solitude lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans cet appartement. Par sa faute, parce que Mary n'aurait pas compris qu'ils ne vivent pas ensemble et que lui bêtement pensait alors que ce qu'elle voulait il le désirait aussi. Pourtant, regardant son ami à présent assis en face de lui avec son air penaud, profitant de la tranquillité de cette pièce, il réalisait enfin qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux que lorsqu'il vivait là. Mary, malgré tout son amour, toute sa gentillesse, n'était jamais parvenue à égaler cela. Sherlock était parfois, d'accord souvent, un colocataire exécrable, mais c'était surtout son ami et il adorait vivre à ses côtés composer avec ses humeurs.

« Je suis vraiment content d'être ici, dit-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Je crois que pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

Sherlock acquiesça tout en esquissant une ébauche de sourire. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, à cet instant il se sentait comme apaisé. Jamais il n'aurait avoué, et certainement pas à lui-même, que John lui manquait après son départ, mais à présent que le médecin était à nouveau à ses côtés une sorte de vide était comblé. Jamais il n'avait cherché à s'entourer d'amis, pas davantage d'une compagne ou d'un compagnon, parce qu'il savait se satisfaire à lui-même, ne voyant d'autre intérêt à son existence que son travail. Mais lorsque John était rentré dans sa vie il avait changé, il avait longtemps cru que c'était en pire mais ce soir il savait que c'était finalement en mieux. Le respect, l'amitié qu'il avait pour son camarade, et qu'il recevait en retour, le rendaient plus fort. Il était fier pour cela et ferait tout pour rendre son ami heureux, tant que cela ne lui demandait pas de trop grands sacrifices évidemment.

« Sherlock, parle-moi de l'enquête sur laquelle je suis intervenu samedi. Elle est bouclée ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Sherlock raconta brièvement les quelques indices qui les avaient conduits à leur tueur.

« Une fois de plus tu as trouvé le détail qui avait échappé à tout le monde.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'aucun de ces incapables ne peut se passer de moi. »

Après la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve envers lui, John se dit que c'était bon de retrouver le vrai Sherlock, hautain et prétentieux.

« Et quel était son mobile ?

- Rien que de très classique. Il était amoureux d'elle or elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. A force de se monter la tête, il a fini par trouver sa gentillesse totalement hypocrite. Le soir du meurtre il est passé la voir, sans trop savoir pourquoi selon lui, mais il se peut que ce soit une tactique pour éviter l'accusation de préméditation. Perdant son calme il lui a fait des avances qu'elle a refusées et il l'a tuée.

- Dans quel monde vivons-nous ? soupira John.

- Dans un monde où il vaut mieux rester chez soi. Tu fais de bons petits plats à ton voisin et il s'imagine déjà marié avec toi.

- C'était une question rhétorique Sherlock. Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir réponse à tout ! Mrs. Hudson te fait des bons petits plats, tu t'imagines marié avec elle ?

- Au moins je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Mais puisque tu abordes le sujet, effectivement Mrs. Hudson n'est pas assez prudente. Elle connaît mon caractère pourtant spécial mais me fréquente sans se poser la moindre question.

- Parce que tout comme moi elle sait que tu tuerais quiconque lui ferait le moindre mal. Ne te crois pas si imprévisible malgré ton… caractère spécial comme tu dis. Le fait que tu sois le plus grand emmerdeur de la terre ait jamais porté ne fait pas de toi un assassin », lança John, hilare.

Sherlock retourna s'allonger sur le canapé non sans lancer à son ami un regard outré. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à se montrer gentil.

« Je plaisantais Sherlock. Comme toujours tu as fait un excellent travail.

- Je sais. Toi aussi tu es désespérément prévisible. Tes "plaisanteries" auraient plus de poids si tu ne t'empressais pas de t'excuser à la moindre réaction effarouchée provoquée. »

John rit de plus belle. Ainsi l'autre venait une fois de plus de le manipuler. Rien que de très routinier, il ne parvenait même plus à s'en offusquer.

- Je dois reconnaître une qualité à Lestrade, reprit le cadet d'un ton léger. Quand il sait dans quelle direction chercher il est tenace et efficace. Dommage qu'il manque cruellement d'imagination.

- Un compliment dans ta bouche ? Il faudra que je lui répète. Qu'a-t-il fait pour susciter une telle réaction de ta part ?

- Lorsque je lui ai indiqué vers qui portaient mes soupçons, il a parfaitement reconstitué le passé du bonhomme. Et ce malgré des déménagements répétitifs et deux changements d'identité. A plusieurs reprises il avait été mêlé à des affaires de harcèlement sur certaines femmes de son entourage. Cette fois il a placé la barre plus haut. »

John se prit à sourire malgré le caractère morbide de la conversation. Greg pouvait effectivement être tenace quand il était motivé. Comme s'il espérait faire taire ses cauchemars en rendant justice à chaque victime. Les mauvais rêves n'avaient jamais cessé durant toute la période où il l'avait fréquenté, mais au moins son ex pouvait-il être fier de lui.

Sherlock s'amusa de l'air rêveur de son compagnon. Ainsi aucun vrai mystère à résoudre le concernant. C'était définitivement Lestrade et non Mary, tellement quelconque, qui occupait ses pensées et le tourmentait du même coup. Le détective ne tenait pas l'inspecteur en très haute estime, même s'il le respectait davantage que chaque conquête passée dans la vie du médecin, mais celui-ci avait l'avantage de ne pas être un obstacle dans la relation des deux colocataires. Pour cela il méritait de reprendre sa place dans leur vie. Ou plutôt dans celle de John. Sherlock y veillerait.

« Et ta propre enquête, elle avance ? s'enquit-il avec un intérêt sincère.

- Je le croyais. Mais j'ai eu Donovan au téléphone en venant ici et la voie dans laquelle je m'étais engagée semble sans issue.

- Puis-je avoir des détails ? Un regard extérieur peut être utile. Surtout le mien. »

John se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête devant tant de prétention. Mais c'était Sherlock après tout.

« J'avais trouvé un suspect intéressant, expliqua-t-il donc. Arrêté par Greg pour le meurtre de sa femme et condamné à vingt-cinq ans de prison, il a toujours clamé son innocence. Il a eu pas mal de propos haineux envers Greg et le procureur, y compris devant certains membres de l'équipe pénitentiaire. Et puis il s'avère qu'il appelait Greg régulièrement.

- Il faudrait contacter le procureur pour voir s'il reçoit des menaces également.

- C'était Thomas Collins, souffla John.

- Oh. »

Le meurtre de Collins tandis qu'il tentait de mettre en prison plusieurs têtes pensantes d'un réseau de proxénètes avait fait la une des journaux un an plus tôt. Aucune piste à exploiter de ce côté-là donc.

« Je reconnais qu'il peut y avoir de la matière, dit Sherlock tout en nuançant ses propos. Pourquoi parlais-tu de voie sans issue ?

- Parce que l'homme en question, Michael Lemon, est mort lui aussi voilà environ neuf mois.

- Intéressant, souffla Sherlock, pensif.

- Il s'est ouvert les veines dans sa cellule.

- Tu tiens peut-être quelque chose. Les menaces ont justement commencé il y a neuf mois, une telle coïncidence mérite d'être vérifiée. Ne t'arrête pas à sa mort et continue à creuser. Interroge Lestrade, il faut que tu connaisses le contenu de leurs conversations lorsque Lemon l'appelait. Et demande lui aussi de chercher quoi que ce soit de particulier concernant toute cette affaire.

- Tu ne m'aides pas ?

- C'est ton enquête. »

Sherlock savait effectivement combien son ami pouvait être fier lorsqu'il venait à bout d'une investigation tout seul. Et puis se retrouver avec Lestrade, même si c'était pour le travail dans un premier temps, ne pourrait que leur faire du bien à tous les deux.

« Je suis moi-même sur autre chose », mentit-il afin d'éviter la moindre question.

Effectivement John n'insista pas, se perdant plutôt dans ses pensées. Songeait-il à son affaire ou à sa prochaine entrevue avec son ancien amant ? Le détective n'aurait pu y répondre, les affres du cœur lui étaient bien trop étrangères.

De retour dans son ancienne chambre, John se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé une nuit seul ? Une éternité. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre seul. La raison pour laquelle il avait enchaîné les conquêtes avant de se poser finalement avec Greg. La raisons pour laquelle Mary était ensuite entrée si rapidement dans son existence. De là à imaginer qu'il faisait de mauvais choix dans sa précipitation il n'y avait qu'un pas. Pas qu'il n'avait toujours pas franchi. Le cœur gros il s'allongea en tentant de ne pas songer aux souvenirs liés à cette pièce. Si Mary n'était venue que très occasionnellement, Greg en revanche avait passé bien des nuits ici. Des nuits blotti dans ses bras, à lui faire l'amour, à refaire le monde pendant des heures, à se faire des promesses qui finalement n'avaient pas été tenues.

Tout recommencer à zéro était au-dessus de ses forces. Reprendre sa vie ici, se lancer en quête d'une âme sœur qui serait forcément moins importante dans son cœur… Moins importante que qui ? Greg ou Mary ? Voilà encore une question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. Il aimait Greg mais respectait trop Mary pour l'abandonner ainsi. Et au beau milieu cette récurrence sordide, le fait de les avoir l'un comme l'autre irrémédiablement blessé à cause de ses hésitations, ses doutes. Ne restait qu'une seule conviction, celle de devoir arranger au moins l'une de ces deux histoires. Pas pour lui mais bien pour préserver l'une de ses victimes involontaires. Alors il se saisit de son portable et envisagea d'appeler le policier. Mais lorsqu'il eut trouvé son nom dans son répertoire il se sentit tout à coup bien moins sûr de lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté un tel appel, son ami n'avait pas répondu. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus ensuite, si Greg lui avait bien parlé, il n'y avait eu aucune chaleur, aucune proximité autant dans ses mots que ses gestes. Il l'avait traité comme un simple camarade de Sherlock et non comme quelqu'un ayant tellement compté pour lui. Compréhensible quoi que douloureux. En tout cas cela ne pouvait témoigner que d'une chose, l'aîné avait tourné la page. Tenter quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions aurait été risquer de rouvrir une blessure qui n'avait jamais cicatrisé tout à fait. Trop dangereux. Malgré son cœur à vif il était sûr d'une chose, Greg méritait la paix alors il décida qu'il le laisserait tranquille, quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter. Il se décida donc pour un sms à Mary.

_Je suis tellement désolé, essaie de me pardonner. _

Rien de trop désespéré, mais suffisamment explicite tout de même. A elle de faire son choix. Il fut ravi de découvrir que la réponse vint rapidement, comme si la jeune femme avait attendu qu'il se manifeste.

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir le faire, tu me manques. Mais j'ai besoin de temps._

Les messages se succédèrent durant les deux heures suivantes. Ne pas être dans la même pièce, ne pas se parler directement leur donnant l'occasion de se mettre davantage à nu qu'ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. John parla de ses doutes quant à la vie, Mary aborda le sujet de son manque chronique de confiance en elle, d'autant plus exacerbé à mesure qu'elle le sentait s'éloigner d'elle. Dire ainsi les choses leur sembla bénéfique, pourtant aucune décision ne fut prise. Comme elle l'avait indiqué plus tôt, la jeune femme avait besoin de temps pour savoir si elle était prête à se battre pour ce couple qui n'en était déjà plus vraiment un. Celui-ci avait-il effectivement encore un sens ? Là résidait la principale interrogation.

Quoi que certainement pas rassuré quant à son avenir, au moins John était-il un peu plus apaisé lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin. Mary prenait la décision finalement, ce serait donc forcément la bonne.

ooOoo

Occupé à lire un rapport envoyé par Donovan, Lestrade rêvait d'un café et si possible autre que l'immonde lavasse qui venait des distributeurs de la salle de pause. Il tenterait certainement une sortie quand il aurait fini sa lecture et en profiterait pour s'allumer une cigarette. Depuis quelques mois sa consommation de café, alcool et tabac augmentait en flèche à mesure que diminuait celle d'aliments solides. Certainement pas une bonne chose, mais seul il était incapable de trouver la motivation de prendre soin de lui. L'idée même de se mettre à table sans personne d'autre le bloquait, alors qu'au contraire les soirées passées à déprimer sur son balcon en fumant, un verre à la main, n'avaient jamais paru aussi attrayantes.

A travers la porte vitrée, il vit soudain un John tout sourire venir frapper pour s'annoncer. Il l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête, se composant l'attitude la plus neutre possible.

« J'ai emmené du café, annonça le médecin après l'avoir salué.

- Tu tombes à pique, je m'apprêtais à braver la pluie pour en chercher un.

- A croire que je te connais toujours aussi bien. »

Lestrade préféra ne pas relever cette phrase pour le bien de leur entretient à venir. S'il ne s'était jamais remis tout à fait de leur rupture, s'il éprouvait encore certains sentiments, il était surtout en colère contre son ex, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de mettre le sujet sur le tapis, conscient du mal que cela pourrait leur faire à tous deux. Et puis d'ailleurs John avait une autre vie, il se fichait forcément de ses tourments.

S'asseyant sur l'un des deux chaises réservées aux visiteurs, John posa deux cafés devant eux et déballa deux énormes muffins que Greg regarda d'un air intéressé, réalisant du même coup combien il était affamé.

« Je ne voulais pas venir les mains vides, sourit John.

- Je croyais que les toubibs étaient contre ce genre de saletés.

- Je ne suis pas là en tant que médecin. Et puis ça ne te ferait pas de mal de te remplumer un peu.

- Ma mère m'a fait la même réflexion, quand je suis passé la voir en coup de vent la semaine dernière. Je me sens bien pourtant.

- Tu travailles trop.

- Peut-être bien, soupira le policier. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Désormais je n'ai plus que ça dans la vie. »

John prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de son café avant de répondre. La conversation n'était pas allée jusque-là dans le sens qu'il aurait voulu mais il doutait pouvoir s'attarder sur ce détail. Autant donc en venir à la raison de sa présence ici.

« Je travaille sur les menaces que tu reçois.

- Encore ? Je pensais que tu étais passé à autre chose.

- Pas temps que ce ne sera pas réglé. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu le prends à la légère ?

- Je m'en suis préoccupé au début, mais après presque trois mois de silence… Qui que ce soit s'il l'avait voulu il serait déjà passé à l'action j'imagine.

- Et c'est tout ? » s'offusqua le blond en le fixant sévèrement.

Non ce n'était pas tout. En fait un temps Lestrade avait espéré que l'auteur des mails ne lui règle son compte. Il n'avait pas réellement de pensées suicidaires à proprement parler, mais n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour sa propre sécurité. Pourtant avouer cela à voix haute était exclu. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules tout en picorant son muffin.

« J'ai pas le temps pour m'occuper de ça, dit-il finalement.

- C'est pour ça que je le fais.

- Ote moi d'un doute, tu n'as pas normalement un vrai boulot qui devrait passer avant ? Sherlock m'a parlé d'une place de rêve dans une clinique privée de la ville.

- Sherlock devrait apprendre à garder ses informations pour lui. Il devient pire que Mrs. Hudson niveau commérage. Le fait est que j'ai pris quelques jours de congés.

- Pour moi ? s'étonna Lestrade.

- Pour avoir l'opportunité de me replonger dans une enquête intéressante.

- On dirait un certain détective de ma connaissance.

- A croire qu'il déteint sur moi parce que ça me manquait vraiment. Et puis s'il t'arrivait vraiment quelque chose… »

Watson s'interrompit, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il s'était promis pourtant en entrant ici de conserver sa dignité. Il ne voulait pas donner l'opportunité à son ami de le remettre à sa place.

« Pose-moi les question que tu veux, proposa Greg, le tirant du même coup du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était fichu tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire au sujet de Michael Lemon ? »

Il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible en voyant le visage de l'autre homme se fermer.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, marmonna Greg.

- Je viens de le comprendre. Pourtant il le faut, Sherlock et moi avons pensé qu'il peut y avoir un lien.

- Lemon est mort.

- Je sais. Est-ce qu'il avait de la famille ?

- Franchement John, je ne veux pas en parler ! Je me traîne une putain de culpabilité concernant cet homme ! Ça me ronge !

- Greg, intervint le médecin d'un ton apaisant, je ne suis pas là juste pour les mails. Je me souviens combien ça te faisait du bien d'aborder tes problèmes. Parles-moi !

- Ça avait un sens quand on était ensemble. Maintenant je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Je suis ton ami.

- Mon ami ? s'écria l'inspecteur en quittant son fauteuil avec un petit rire moqueur. Samedi quand tu es venu sur la scène de crime je ne t'avais pas revu depuis près de deux ans. Je reconnais porter la moitié de la faute, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions encore nous considérer comme des amis. »

S'interrompant il allât se planter devant la fenêtre, s'abîmant dans le spectacle de la grisaille ambiante.

John soupira profondément en contemplant les restes de son muffin, dont il n'avait plus la moindre envie à cet instant. A présent il se sentait complètement perdu et ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à la peine qu'il sentait poindre chez Greg, pas maintenant. Jamais.

« Je sais, dit-il avec difficulté, se demandant comme ils pourraient se sortir de cette situation. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Si tu ne veux pas que je tente d'arranger un peu les choses soit, je le comprends. Mais laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi. C'est important pour moi parce que s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, quelque chose que j'aurais pu éviter, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

- Je le mériterais s'il arrivait quelque chose.

- Greg !

- Et j'ai de bonnes raisons. Outre le fait de ne pas avoir su te garder j'ai commis la pire erreur de ma carrière avec Michael Lemon, et ce n'était même pas la première.

- Raconte-moi, insista John.

- Bien, grogna Lestrade en restant parfaitement immobile. Au départ c'était la routine. Une femme, Sarah Lemon, découverte assassinée à son domicile par sa sœur. D'après les divers témoignages ça n'allait pas fort entre elle et son mari. Peu à peu les indices le désignaient lui.

- Où est le problème dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. J'ai suivi la procédure, classé l'affaire et confié le bébé au bureau du procureur. Un assassin qui clame son innocence, ce n'était pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier de ma carrière. A la fin du procès il a été déclaré coupable et condamner à vingt-cinq ans de prison. Pour ma part j'étais passé à autre chose.

- Et il a commencé à t'appeler. »

Greg se tourna un instant vers lui pour lui lancer un regard surpris.

« J'ai bien fait mon travail, s'amusa John tandis que le policier se détournait à nouveau. Pour quelle raison ces coups de fil ? Te menacer ?

- Du tout. C'était il y a un an et demi environ. Il me jurait encore et encore qu'il était innocent, que je devais chercher plus loin que les preuves évidentes.

- Et ?

- Au départ je l'ai ignoré. Comme je te l'ai dit ce n'était pas le premier soi-disant innocent. Mais ensuite j'ai commencé à m'interroger. Je veux dire, il avait droit à un coup de téléphone par semaine et il l'utilisait pour m'appeler moi plutôt que son fils… Il n'était jamais agressif ou menaçant, il me suppliait. Après plus trois ans de prison, c'était plutôt singulier comme conduite. Alors j'ai ressorti son dossier, repris les investigations à zéro. Je n'en ai parlé qu'au procureur Collins pour tout bétonner au cas où je soulèverais un lièvre. Mais quand Collins est mort quelques semaines plus tard et que ses dossiers ont été repris, il y a eu des fuites sur ma petite enquête clandestine. Et je me suis pris le savon du siècle. Plus de vingt ans de boîte et on me reprochait d'avoir voulu suivre mon instinct. Une fois mes supérieurs au courant je me suis retrouvé les poings liés.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu pouvais rendre justice à un innocent je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Avouer l'incompétence parfois de la police terrifie les grosses huiles. Comme si on était infaillibles… Et puis je pense qu'ils craignaient que si ça vienne à se savoir tous les détenus auraient harcelé avocats et flics pour rouvrir leurs dossiers. Tu imagines le cirque. »

John haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne voyait pas le problème.

« Je les comprends quelque part, mais j'ai une conscience.

- Alors tu as continué.

- C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais Lemon s'est donné la mort peu après.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Greg, tenta le blond.

- Que tu dis ! »

John lui laissa quelques instants pour encaisser ces souvenirs qui semblaient l'avoir tant marqué. Mais il ne put réprimer sa curiosité bien longtemps, d'autant qu'il n'y aurait qu'au prix de cette confession, aussi douloureuse soit-elle, qu'il pourrait lui venir en aide, et pas uniquement concernant les mails.

« Et finalement il était innocent ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit Greg avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il était mort, je ne voyais plus l'utilité de continuer à chercher la vérité. J'aurais dû laver son nom bien sûr, mais j'avais peur de ce que je découvrirais.

- Je comprends.

- Alors tu comprends également pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler. »

En silence, John se leva et contourna le bureau pour rejoindre son ami. Il posa une main quoi se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tu as partagé ma vie alors tu le sais mieux que quiconque, les drames que je n'ai pas su empêcher, les morts à qui je n'ai pu rendre justice… ça me hante… Mais cette affaire… S'il s'avère comme je le crois qu'il est mort à cause de moi ça me foutra en l'air. »

S'interrompant, le policier se retourna et John fut peiner de découvrir son air misérable. Il semblait si vulnérable à cet instant que le médecin ne put se retenir, il l'attira contre lui et le serra fermement dans ses bras. En tout bien tout honneur, se persuada-t-il en même temps. Greg se tendit sur le coup mais très vite il parvint à se laisser aller, conscient que se faire ainsi couver était tout ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. C'était si épuisant de devoir affronter tout seul ses démons.

« Merci John », dit-il en s'écartant finalement après en avoir profité de longues minutes.

Emu, le médecin garda le silence tout en le regardant tendrement. Sur le terrain, face à ses hommes ou des suspects cet homme dégageait une confiance en lui troublante, c'était un leader, un battant. John avait eu la chance de partager son intimité et découvrir du même coup ce côté de sa personnalité qu'il cachait généralement si bien. C'était un être fragile, plein de failles et pouvoir entrevoir celles-ci une nouvelle fois plongeait le cadet dans l'expectative. Qu'il baisse ainsi sa garde à son bureau, auprès de celui qui l'avait tant blessé par le passé, était la preuve que Lestrade était bien plus fragile que jamais. John se sentait fier d'être là pour lui mais également terriblement touché par sa détresse.

Reprenant déjà un masque impénétrable, le policier rejoignit son fauteuil et avala d'une traite son café désormais à peine tiède dans l'espoir de se redonner une contenance.

« Greg, je vais creuser du côté de Lemon pour cette histoire de mails, parce que je le sens dans mes tripes il n'est pas étranger à tout ça, même mort. Mais si tu veux je laisserai l'affaire qui l'a conduit derrière les barreaux.

- Tu es adorable mais c'est forcément lié. Et puis il est temps que j'assume mes responsabilités de toute façon, que j'assume mes erreurs. Ironiquement ce serait peut-être plus facile à supporter ensuite.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Bien. Alors je vais demander à Sherlock de se joindre à moi.

- C'est parfait. Après tout on ne va pas laisser un assassin potentiel en liberté à cause de ma foutue fierté.

- Voilà qui est bien dit, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ta fierté ait quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans.

- Arrête d'être aussi gentil, c'est déplacé. »

John eut un soupir. Décidément il ne savait plus s'y prendre avec lui, c'était frustrant.

« Bon, Lemon avait un fils tu as dit ? s'enquit-il, désireux d'aborder un sujet plus général pour éviter tout nouveau dérapage.

- Andrew. Il avait treize ans à l'époque. Il est parti vivre chez sa tante, la sœur de la victime.

- Il a donc environ dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Aucune idée. J'ai coupé les ponts avec tout ça après la mort de Lemon. Tu crois qu'il est derrière ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? S'il estime que tu es responsable de la mort de son père… Il a un coupable tout trouvé pour ce qui n'est qu'un horrible drame. Même si tu n'y es pour rien…

- Tu veux aller l'interroger ? Tu crois pas que ça risque de rouvrir inutilement des blessures ?

- Ça peut valoir le coup. Merci pour ces informations en tout cas. Je vais voir ce que je peux en faire. Et quoi qu'il se passe ensuite, je serai là.

- Merci », fut tout ce que parvint à articuler Lestrade alors qu'il aurait voulu lui dire tellement d'autres choses.

S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, John fut tenter un instant d'aller l'embrasser, comme au bon vieux temps lorsqu'ils se séparaient. Convenant que ce se serait une idée pour le moins désastreuse, il retrouva tout son contrôle et sortit finalement après un bref signe de la tête.

Une fois seul Lestrade s'interrogea sur tout ce qui venait d'être dit, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps malgré le trouble éprouvé en présence de John, c'est bien aux menaces qu'il songea en premier. Se pourrait-il qu'Andrew Lemon y soit effectivement mêlé ? Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, mais en dehors d'un bref interrogatoire où toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour ne pas le traumatiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, empêchant l'inspecteur de lui tirer quelque réponse que ce soit, il n'avait de toute façon vu l'enfant que parmi le public durant le procès. Il avait en mémoire un garçon apeuré, couvé par une tante trop envahissante. Même au moment de la condamnation de son père, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. A la réflexion, le policier se souvint que sur le coup il avait trouvé bizarre la réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction, du gamin. Il était vite passé à autre chose, mais à présent que cela lui revenait il commençait à se poser des questions. La théorie de John n'était peut-être pas si improbable. Ou alors il devenait juste parano. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, il était heureux, et tout à fait rassurée en prime, que John s'occupe de tout ça. La preuve qu'il avait longtemps attendu de compter encore au moins un minimum encore pour lui. Quant aux sensations ressenties en sa présence, surtout lors de leur étreinte, il ne voulait pas les analyser. Il était bien trop attaché au médecin pour son propre bien, dans ces conditions perdre davantage de temps à y songer n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses. Il avait laissé entendre regretter qu'ils ne se soient pas revus ces presque trois dernières années, mais finalement cela avait été une bonne chose. Jamais il ne parviendrait à rester de glace s'il recommençait à le fréquenter. Cela l'obsédait tant que sa vie potentiellement en danger était à ses yeux de moindre importance.

La journée passa tranquillement entre la paperasse, une affaire d'une simplicité déconcertante – ce qui était plutôt agréable quand cela arrivait – et une réunion avec ses supérieurs. Pas un mauvais jour en somme. Pas de nouvelle horreurs à rajouter à son petit bestiaire personnel, merci pour lui. Quittant son bureau pour une fois à une heure décente, il s'arrêta dans son pub favori et avala un sandwich arrosé de quelques verres. Il était donc passablement détendu lorsqu'il rentra finalement chez lui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil pour conclure le tout et ce serait la perfection, d'autant qu'épuisé comme il l'était, dormir était la seule chose qu'il se sentait encore la force de faire. Mais il aurait dû savoir que la perfection n'était jamais de mise.

Ecrasant sa cigarette sur le trottoir devant son immeuble, il entra à l'intérieur et sentit une impression diffuse de malaise s'emparer de lui tandis qu'il montait les escaliers vers son étage. Il avait toujours préservé son appartement pour se ménager une bulle où il se sentait relativement bien. Très peu de ses collègues connaissaient son adresse, il ne ramenait jamais de dossier, préférant rester parfois jusque tard dans la nuit au bureau, bref il se faisait un devoir de séparer son boulot de l'endroit où il vivait. Ainsi chez lui il pouvait déconnecter, sauf quand il dormait, faisant bien souvent des cauchemars, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi mal à l'aise en rentrant chez lui. Il en comprit la raison en arrivant sur son pallier. Sa porte d'entrée entrouverte prouvait qu'elle avait été forcée. Et ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre de Sherlock, pourtant habitué à ce genre de fait d'armes, car celui-ci savait se faire discret, Lestrade ne découvrant sa présence que lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce où l'attendait le petit génie. Et encore, ça c'était quand celui-ci voulait se faire voir, parce qu'il était très certainement déjà venu et reparti sans que cela ne se sache.

L'inspecteur poussa le battant avec précaution et entra silencieusement. Après un rapide et silencieux tour du propriétaire il put constater que l'intrus était bel et bien reparti, mais pour ce qui était de la discrétion il pouvait effectivement repasser. Canapé et matelas du lit éventrés, affaires et bibelots répandus à même le sol… Tout son intérieur était saccagé. Pire que les dégâts matériels, pour la première fois Greg ne se sentait plus en sécurité chez lui. Il était cambriolé seulement quelques jours après avoir reçu un nouveau mail de menaces ? Il ne croyait pas instant à la coïncidence. Et cet instinct qu'il avait appris à écouter au fil des années lui disait que cette fois il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère ce nouveau rebondissement.

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques révélations dans ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'elles ne vous décevront pas.

Vous êtes des amours avec vos adorables commentaires, vos messages, votre soutient. Comme je l'ai dit à certaines, que je poste une fic à chapitres je doute très vite de moi et je dois ainsi me faire violence pour poster chaque semaine le chapitre suivant de crainte de vous décevoir, néanmoins pas vos encouragement vous m'aidez à me soigner ;) Je vous adore pour ça.

Trêve de blabla, on est pas là pour ça après tout, place donc à la suite :)

ooOoo

Les yeux fixés sur la télé mais incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui s'y déroulait, John se repassait les dernières heures dans la tête, essayant, comme Sherlock à cet instant, d'y déceler une faille. Ils avaient rencontré durant l'après-midi Andrew Lemon dans la maison de sa tante, chez qui il vivait toujours. L'entretien ne leur avait pas appris grand chose, Lemon avait reconnu ne pas porter Lestrade dans son cœur, pas davantage que le système judiciaire britannique, mais niait les mails. John l'avait trouvé parfaitement convaincant et aurait pu douter sans mal de sa théorie. Néanmoins quelque chose l'avait perturbé durant l'entretien, sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Si les menaces n'étaient pas le fait du jeune homme, le médecin était convaincu qu'il avait tout de même à voir avec toute cette affaire.

« John, à quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Sherlock depuis son canapé, sur lequel il était négligemment allongé.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça t'intéresse.

- Nous réfléchissons sur le même problème, autant donc confronter nos idées. »

John leva les yeux vers lui, tout à fait flatté par ses propos. Sherlock lui demandait son avis ? C'était aussi rare qu'appréciable. Le détective leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air absurde de son ami. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour faire toute une montagne d'une simple demande. Sherlock, dieu merci, ne lui avait pas proposé le mariage, alors pourquoi cet air niais et lointain ? Il le lui avait pourtant dit plus une fois, sans être une lumière lui-même, il en était un excellent conducteur, alors qu'il fasse donc son travail. Il semblait néanmoins avoir besoin d'un encouragement.

« Certes nous n'avons aucune preuve, dit donc le détective, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as pensé de notre échange avec Andrew Lemon. »

Cette demande sembla ramener l'aîné sur terre, il en perdit même son sourire absurde.

« Je pense qu'il était sincère en prétendant ne pas être l'auteur des mails.

- Mais ? insista le détective.

- Mais il m'a mis profondément mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air tellement froid, distant… Je devrais être habitué avec toi, mais c'était différent. Toi on sent que c'est avant tout l'ennui qui te fait agir ainsi. Alors que lui… j'avais l'impression qu'il nous méprisait, qu'il méprisait Greg, malgré ses propos. Et qu'il méprisait sa tante.

La sœur de feu Mrs. Lemon avait débarqué au beau milieu de la conversation mais n'avait pas dit un mot, semblant comme terrifiée.

« Je crois que l'un comme l'autre nous cache quelque chose.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Reste à trouver ce qui se trame. Une chose est sûre en tout cas, tu as eu du nez en débusquant ce suspect. »

John rosit de plaisir et s'apprêtait à remercier son ami lorsque la sonnette retentit. Si Sherlock n'y prêta guère attention, lui s'étonna qu'il ait de la visite à cette heure-ci. Quelques instants après Mrs. Hudson entra dans le salon et introduisit Lestrade, qui, la mine préoccupée, traînait derrière lui une valise. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre de trouver l'autre ici.

« Oh Lestrade, intervint Sherlock en se redressant tout en fixant la valise. Tu t'es enfin décidé à supprimer Anderson ? Pas sûr que le démembrer et venir le cacher ici soit l'idée du siècle en revanche. Quand sa disparition sera constatée je serai certainement considéré comme le suspect numéro un. Néanmoins je vais t'aider avec plaisir à te débarrasser du corps. »

John leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le policier éclatait d'un rire nerveux.

« Et te priver de la joie de le tuer toi-même ? Certainement pas. Blague à part je vais te parler des derniers rebondissements de l'affaire. John étant encore là ça fera d'une pierre deux coups. Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi et a dévasté mon appart. »

Se tendant à cette annonce, John proposa son fauteuil à son ami, non sans laisser sa main s'égarer brièvement sur son épaule. Leur homme ne se contentait apparemment plus de simples menaces, voilà qui était inquiétant. Il devenait décidément plus qu'urgent de le coincer.

« Un banal cambriolage peut-être, proposa Sherlock d'un ton dénué du moindre sentiment.

- J'ai vérifié. J'ai un peu d'argent liquide, une bague, héritage de famille d'une certaine valeur, la télévision, l'ordinateur… Rien de ce qui a de la valeur a disparu alors soit c'est le cambrioleur le moins doué de la ville…

- Il faut voir si Anderson a un alibi dans ce cas.

- Soit c'est autre chose. »

Cette fois le détective reprit son sérieux en hochant la tête. C'était également sa conclusion depuis le début.

« Une idée du moment où ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai interrogé ma voisine du dessous, qui aurait forcément entendu le remue-ménage. Elle est partie travailler à treize heures. Et d'autres voisins qui n'ont rien vu de suspect. Or je sais d'expérience qu'à partie de dix-sept heures il y a du mouvement dans les étages, entre ceux qui rentrent du boulot, les nounous qui s'en vont, les retours des écoles. Ça a forcément eu lieu entre ces deux moments.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- La préméditation pour savoir quand frapper. Ce qui balaie définitivement la thèse de l'effraction opportuniste.

- Tu as appelé tes collègues pour des relevés d'indices ?

- Anderson est venu.

- Anderson ? s'écria le détective.

- Il est très capable. Il est reparti avec des empreintes et quelques autres bricoles, mais je suis sûr que tout s'avèrera m'appartenir. Entrer chez un policier et tout saccager sans mettre de gants serait absurde.

- Mais pourquoi Anderson ? Il a certainement raté quelque chose.

- Eh bien je t'en prie, vas-y si tu veux vérifier. Mon appart t'es ouvert, littéralement puisque la serrure est bousillée. J'ai fait appel à Anderson tout comme je n'ai mis que Donovan au courant pour les mails. Je ne veux pas rameuter tous mes hommes tant que je ne suis pas sûr que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

- Mais pourquoi ? intervint John pour la première fois. Nous avons un bon suspect. Pourquoi l'un de tes hommes ferait ça ?

- Vous avez effectivement un suspect qui tient la route, mais aucune réelle preuve pour l'instant. Alors je préfère ne rien écarter. »

L'inspecteur s'interrompit tandis que Mrs. Hudson reparaissait dans la pièce avec un plateau. Elle déposa thé et scones sur la table basse, la seule qui était dégagée des dossiers appartenant à Sherlock, et s'enquit rapidement de la santé de Lestrade avant de les enjoindre tous à se servir. Après son départ les trois hommes gardèrent un moment le silence tout en savourant leur breuvage. Et pendant ce temps John ne lâcha son ex des yeux. Celui-ci se décida finalement à reprendre.

« Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe au quotidien dans les bureaux. Beaucoup de monde me reproche de collaborer avec vous aussi régulièrement.

- Pourtant Sherlock est efficace et ne s'attribue jamais sciemment les mérites d'une affaire pourtant résolue par ses soins.

- Moi je le sais. Mais pour beaucoup il marche sur nos plates-bandes. Et comme en plus il ne fait jamais le moindre effort pour être agréable avec qui que ce soit…

- Ils te punissent parce qu'ils sont jaloux de mes capacités ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. Ils s'en prendraient probablement à toi s'ils en avaient le courage, mais ta réputation de psychopathe joue en ta faveur. Avec moi c'est plus facile. Au moment de mon divorce certains ont lancé des rumeurs innommables sur mon compte. Idem lorsque certains ont compris qu'il se passait un truc entre toi et moi John, sans que pourtant je n'ai jamais rien confirmé. J'encaisse parce que je sais n'avoir rien à me reprocher, de même que je sais que j'ai raison de faire appel à vous. Mais parfois… Disons que si je n'aimais pas autant mon métier j'aurais certainement déjà tout plaqué. Alors même si ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux, je ne veux pas apporter de l'eau à leur moulin. Moins ils en savent sur moi mieux je me porte. »

John pâlit durant le discours de son ami. Il n'avait jamais rien su de tout cela, même du temps où ils étaient ensemble. Greg avait toujours tout gardé pour lui, certainement pour ne pas envenimer les choses et protéger ses proches.

« J'ai tout de même quelques personnes de confiance mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce que trament les autres. Alors tant que je n'ai pas la moindre preuve que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux qui essaie de m'effrayer je préfère rester discret. J'ai ma fierté, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient qu'ils peuvent m'atteindre. »

Le médecin hocha la tête. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu faire appelle à une équipe chargée de la cybercriminalité.

- Je sais qu'ils auraient certainement trouvé la trace des mails, mais c'est un service qui dépend de Gregson. »

Et l'animosité entre Gregson et Lestrade n'était plus à prouver.

Sherlock, qui ne s'était pas montré un instant touché par ce qui venait d'être dit, alla chercher son manteau.

« Je vais aller à ton appartement, je trouverai certainement quelque chose. A propos, ne t'ayant jamais vu emmener ta valise partout avec tout comme le fait mon frère de son parapluie, j'en déduis que tu voulais passer la nuit ici.

- Eh bien, hum… J'avoue avoir ressentie un certain malaise à rester chez moi après ce qu'il s'est passé. Et comme tu as l'ancienne chambre de John à disposition, j'ai pensé… Enfin je peux aller à l'hôtel bien sûr.

- Tu restes ici ! lança John sur un ton qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ordre.

- Tu peux rester, confirma Sherlock avec un petit sourire amusé. Cependant John oublie de préciser qu'il a réinvesti son ancienne chambre tout récemment. Mais il y a toujours le canapé », conclu-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Troublé par cette révélation, Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil au médecin, qui ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui.

« Tu t'es réinstallé ici ? » s'enquit-il d'une tout petite voix.

Seul un vague hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Alors toi et Mary…

- Disons que ça ne va pas très fort entre nous en ce moment, alors on a préféré prendre un peu de distance.

- Sherlock m'avait dit pourtant que vous alliez vous marier, reprit le policier d'un ton douloureux.

- C'est justement l'un de nos points de discorde. »

Désireux de mettre un terme à cette conversation, John rassembla la vaisselle montée par sa logeuse et l'emmena dans la cuisine où il entreprit de la laver. Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il avait prévu que Greg apprenne ce qui se tramait dans sa vie privée. Et surtout pas temps que tout ne serait pas réglé, parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas vraiment où il en était avec Mary. Durant la journée ils avaient à nouveau échangé quelques sms et la jeune femme avait semblé tout à fait réceptive à ses tentatives de réconciliation. Se convaincre alors qu'il faisait le bon choix était facile. Moins évident de s'y tenir en revanche s'il devait cohabiter avec le policier.

Celui-ci apparut justement dans la pièce tandis qu'il essuyait les tasses.

« Je peux m'en aller, dit-en en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte. Je comprendrais que ma présence puisse être gênante pour toi.

- Hors de question.

- Je ne me serais pas permis de venir si j'avais su que tu étais là.

- Je sais Greg, c'est bon. On est deux adultes, cohabiter un ou deux jours ne va pas nous tuer. »

L'aîné eut un petit rire douloureux. Il n'en était pas aussi sûr pour sa part.

« Le canapé te convient ? reprit le blond. Sinon je peux te laisser ma chambre, je sais qu'avec ton dos…

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te déloger. Le canapé sera parfait. »

Hochant la tête, John se dandina un moment d'un pied sur l'autre en cherchant quoi dire.

« Fais comme chez toi, lança-t-il finalement. Je vais me coucher.

- Merci John. Bonne nuit. »

ooOoo

Dans sa chambre, après s'être changé, John se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui était inutile de s'allonger confortablement, il ne trouverait de toute façon pas le sommeil avant un moment. Il était déjà perturbé par Greg quand celui-ci était à l'autre bout de la ville, alors le savoir à l'étage du dessous… Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir. Aurait-il dû mettre le policier au courant de ses doutes ? Probablement que non, à plus forte raison qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de ses choix pour l'avenir. Il avait beau l'aimer encore, c'était néanmoins auprès de Mary qu'il tentait encore de retourner, dans ce foutu désir permanent de normalité. Non, clairement, malgré son envie, il ne devait pas se confier à Greg. Celui-ci avait bien assez avec ses propres soucis. Lui se devait d'assumer, seul. Espérant pouvoir y voir plus clair, il se décida à appeler celle qu'il considérait encore comme sa compagne. Peut-être qu'en bavardant avec elle il y verrait plus clair, bien que cela n'ait guère eu d'effets ces derniers temps. Déconcerté de tomber finalement sur sa messagerie, il laissa un message totalement décousu où il eut même la mauvaise idée d'aborder la présence de Greg. Hum, après un tel monologue pas sûr qu'elle ne se donne la peine de le rappeler ensuite, songea-t-il amèrement en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers. Il était pathétique. Pourtant il était enfin sûr d'une chose, malgré toute son affection pour la jeune femme, il ne voulait plus jamais voir Greg sortir de sa vie. Il était convaincu ne plus pouvoir y faire face. Reconquérir Mary dans ces conditions lui apparaissait de plus en plus absurde, mais pour cela encore fallait-il que sa compagne accepte le laisser partir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, quelque soit les circonstances.

Restant immobile, il se concentra sur les quelques bruits provenant d'en bas pour tenter de savoir à quoi était occupé son colocataire provisoire. A part des bruits de canalisations lorsqu'il prit sa douche, John n'entendit pas grand-chose, Greg était du genre discret. Ainsi concentré et victime de ses dernières nuits raccourcies, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

A l'étage du dessous, Lestrade, inquiet, mal à l'aise, eut pour sa part le plus grand mal à trouver le sommeil. Plusieurs heures plus tard il entendit Sherlock rentrer mais fit mine de dormir. Quoi que curieux il ne se sentit pas en état de supporter une salve de sarcasmes. Le petit génie avait farfouillé chez lui, nul doute qu'il avait des réflexions à faire. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, le policier fixa son regard sur le plafond et imagina John en train de dormir. Il n'avait pas à faire de gros efforts d'imagination tant il l'avait souvent observé durant les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble à l'époque. Durant ses nuits d'insomnie il avait trouvé un effet relaxant à cette contemplation. Il faisait également moins de cauchemars quand John était près de lui. Désormais c'était l'alcool qui lui offrait un peu de répit. Malheureusement les évènements de la soirée l'avaient empêché d'avaler quoi que ce soit, or il se voyait mal fouiller dans les placards comme un vulgaire alcoolique. Il lui fallait faire avec. Ou plutôt sans.

Il changea de position pour la énième fois, son dos criant déjà grâce comme John l'avais prédit, et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme lui avait conseillé son psy quand il avait été forcé de suivre une thérapie quelques années plus tôt. Comme beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, ces quelques séances n'avaient eu guère d'effets. Il ne savait pas se confier et n'était jamais parvenu à le faire qu'avec deux personnes, son ex-femme et John. Et tous deux avaient fini par l'abandonner, voilà qui ne risquait pas de le faire changer. Pourtant ce soir il y avait bien des choses qu'il aurait souhaité dire au médecin. Il lui aurait fait des reproches évidemment, mais il aurait voulu surtout parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Dans ces conditions il était heureux que John dorme présentement à l'étage, ainsi il s'évitait l'humiliation de se montrer vulnérable. Cela ne lui avait jamais rien rapporté jusqu'ici, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que ce soit différent cette fois.

L'envie d'alcool lui titillant le ventre, c'est en ruminant des pensées sombres qu'il parvint finalement à s'endormir. Mais ce repos fut de bien courte durée et c'est moins de deux heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla en sursaut au détour d'un énième cauchemar. Malgré toutes ces années il n'était parvenu à s'habituer à la violence, à la mort, et la nuit venue toutes ces horreurs étaient ses plus fidèles compagnes. Il faisait avec, non pas que ce soit facile, mais après tout il n'avait pas le choix.

Demeurant immobile, paupières closes, il attendit sur les battements de son cœur ne se calment.

« Encore un cauchemar ? » chuchota une voix trop bien connue.

Surpris Greg se redressa en grognant, découvrant une ombre à l'entrée de la pièce.

« John ?

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir, se justifia celui-ci en se rapprochant lentement.

- Moi non plus », soupira le policier avec un sourire fatigué.

Repoussant ses quelques couvertures, il s'assit et invita John à le rejoindre d'un signe de la tête. Le blond s'installa à ses côtés, satisfait de retrouver auprès de lui une sérénité qu'il avait presque fini par oublier.

« Tu ne dors pas mieux ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

- Je ne me fais plus d'illusion à ce sujet.

- Les bons flics font toujours des cauchemars, philosopha le cadet. Tu vois toujours ton psy ?

- Non. J'étais tenu de faire vingt séances, j'ai pas vu l'intérêt de poursuivre ensuite.

- Ça allait mieux pourtant à une période.

- Quand on était ensemble oui. Tu m'apaisais. »

Se sentant rougir, John remercia silencieusement l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cela, se sentant tellement mal. Il l'avait su dès le début, blessé par la vie, avec un boulot qui lui bouffait les nerfs, Greg était plus sensible qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître et s'était beaucoup appuyé sur lui, se prenant à dépendre totalement de leur relation. John ne s'était jamais senti aussi moche qu'à cet instant de l'avoir abandonné. Ça n'avait déjà pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui qui avait fait ce choix, alors il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le désarroi de son compagnon.

Ce dernier s'était promis de ne pas craquer, de rester digne et fier, mais cette proximité entre eux eut raison de lui, effaçant du même coup tous ces mois à tenter de se convaincre qu'il était mieux seul.

« Tu me manques », dit-il dans un murmure.

Qu'il était pathétique ! Avouer cela à l'homme qui l'avait abandonné, tellement fait souffrir. Mais il en avait marre de se mentir, d'essayer de faire croire que tout allait bien. Il était fatigué, n'en pouvait plus de gérer cette douleur, il voulait se laisser aller. Près de lui John laissa échapper un soupir et il n'aurait su dire si c'était de la déception ou de la tristesse… Mais il ne voulait pas l'interroger par crainte d'être rejeté. Alors il serra les lèvres, bien décidé à ne pas en rajouter davantage. John régla la question pour lui. Sans prononcer un mot, le médecin vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule et sa main sur sa poitrine. Lestrade se tendit légèrement et hésita un instant sur la conduite à adopter. Puis il estima qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien envoyer sa raison se faire voir ailleurs. Oui John était fiancé à une autre, oui le retour à la réalité serait forcément difficile, mais il voulait profiter au mieux de ces quelques moments tant qu'il en avait l'opportunité. Passant le bras autour des épaules de son compagnon, il le serra plus fort, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer sensiblement.

Chacun fermant les yeux, les deux hommes demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux quelques minutes, profitant de l'étrange apaisement offert par l'étreinte. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, quand ils passaient des soirées entières blottis l'un contre l'autre à juste savourer la présence de l'autre. C'était de bons moments, tout comme à cet instant. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu ces trois ans, la souffrance et les doutes, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Du bruit provenant de la chambre du détective ramena John à la réalité. Réalisant combien ce moment était fugace, précaire, il prit la parole.

« Parle-moi Greg. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu ressens, j'ai besoin de le savoir.

- Ce matin tu ne semblais guère motivé à ce sujet, nota le policier avec un sourire las.

- C'était ce matin, éluda John. Maintenant… Tu n'es pas bien et je sais que j'en suis responsable au moins en partie… Tu aimais te confier à moi à l'époque. »

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Greg déposa un baiser sur son front puis eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu me manques. J'aimais ce qu'on vivait, ce qu'on avait. Je t'aimais… et en étant tout à fait honnête, probablement que je t'aime encore. Mais eh, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire en fin de compte ? Tu as été franc à l'époque, ça je dois te le laisser, tu n'étais pas bien dans cette relation, tu ne te voyais pas t'épanouir à mes côtés. Je respecte ça. Même si en ce moment ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort entre vous, tu aimes Mary non ? Face à ça je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

- Le pire c'est que je ne crois ne plus être amoureux d'elle, remarqua John. J'aime la stabilité qu'elle m'apporte et avec celle-ci la possibilité de fonder un jour une famille… Mais elle… je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aimais.

- Pourtant moi tu m'as quitté.

- Et j'ai probablement commis la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, admit John d'une voix blanche après un moment de silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Bien sûr que je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis quoi ? Je te pardonne, te reprends dans ma vie ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu veux.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Si seulement je le savais.

- T'es pas compliqué, grogna Lestrade avec ironie.

- Je sais. »

La main du médecin posée sur son torse initia une petite caresse et Greg sut à cet instant que quelques soient les lubies, les hésitations de l'autre homme, il pardonnerait tout.

« Si je te demandais qu'on se remette ensemble, tu réagirais comment ? s'enquit John.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, souffla Lestrade. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai été content de te retrouver ces derniers jours. »

Confirmant ses propos il resserra son étreinte et s'enivra de cette paix qui flottait dans l'air. Comme tout était simple quand ils ne parlaient pas. Pas de mensonges, de comédie ou de déception, seul demeuraient quelques gestes mesurés. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là que le policier se sentait le mieux. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que l'homme apprenne un jour à parler ? Les rapports humains auraient été tellement plus simples sans cela de son point de vue.

Partageant comme bien souvent par le passé le même point de vue sans même avoir à se concerter, à savoir qu'il était trop tôt pour prendre une quelconque décision, les deux hommes demeurèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque Lestrade se fut finalement endormi et que John ait pu constater qu'il s'agissait cette fois d'un sommeil paisible, il se défit de l'étreinte, allongea son compagnon et le couvrit soigneusement. Puis il reste à planté à quelques pas du canapé à l'observer. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent du temps où ils étaient ensemble quand il se réveillait avant lui le matin. La meilleure façon de commencer une journée avait-il rapidement compris. A cet instant il se remémorait pourquoi les journées étaient alors toujours si bonnes. Les visites à Scotland Yard, les enquêtes menées ensemble, et ses journées au travail où il comptait les heures qui le séparaient de son retour chez lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé cela plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué avant qu'avec Mary il restait à son bureau plus que de raison pour ne pas affronter le quotidien morne d'une relation sans saveur ? Certes avec Greg il serait toujours catalogué comme différent, ne pourrait pas fonder une famille traditionnelle, mais était-ce cela qui comptait réellement ? N'était-ce pas plutôt le plaisir éprouvé alors qui importait ? Parce qu'une chose était sûre, auprès de son amant il avait été heureux, chaque jours sans exception. Il avait été amoureux bien sûr, mais plus important encore il l'était toujours. A ce constat pourtant ô combien simple il se sentit comme apaisé, comme si on lui enlevait un poids qui l'avait gêné tous ces longs mois. Soulagé, il eut un petit rire joyeux, ne voulant même pas pensé à ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il était enfin en paix avec lui-même, c'était là l'essentiel.

ooOoo

Au matin, la faute à une nuit pour le moins agitée, le médecin se leva plus tard que d'habitude, ne se sentant de surcroît pas spécialement reposé. Arrivant dans le salon, il posa un regard déçu sur le canapé déserté.

« Il est parti travailler il y a presque une heure, indiqua Sherlock qui le fixait par-dessus son journal depuis la chaise où il était installé.

- Oh, souffla John. Bien. »

En silence il rejoignit la table et s'installa en face de son colocataire. Hésitant un instant, il se servit une tasse de café avant de beurrer un toast.

« J'ai fouillé l'appartement de Lestrade hier, dit tout à coup le détective, qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux à aucun moment.

- Je sais.

- Et pourtant tu ne me demandes rien ?

- Sherlock, je te connais. Si tu as quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à me rapporter tu le feras sans que j'ai besoin de réclamer. »

Vexé, le cadet baissa la tête.

« Et ne boude pas, bon sang on dirait un gamin ! Ok, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

Et tel l'enfant auquel John venait de le comparer, le logicien se redressa vivement en proie à une excitation manifeste.

« C'est une femme qui est entrée chez lui !

- Quoi ?

- Une femme John. Et cesse de me faire répéter. Les meubles les plus lourds n'ont pas été déplacés et j'ai trouvé deux longs cheveux noirs qui avaient évidemment échappés à Anderson. J'ai interrogé Lestrade ce matin, la seule femme entrée chez lui ces derniers mois est sa femme de ménage. Qui est rousse comme tu le sais.

- Mais alors Andrew Lemon…

- Les faits John. Concentre-toi sur les faits. La personne qui s'est introduite chez notre ami l'a fait au beau milieu de l'après-midi, or quand nous sommes arrivés chez Lemon après dix-sept heures il venait de rentrer de ses cours.

- Comme s'il n'avait pas pu mentir.

- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais pris ses affirmations pour argent comptant ? Pendant que tu faisais la grasse matinée – John leva les yeux au ciel à cela, après tout il n'était que neuf heures – j'ai appelé l'université où il est inscrit et en me montrant un peu pressant il m'a été confirmé qu'il avait assisté à tous les cours de l'après-midi. Se faire passer pour Mycroft est parfois utile.

- Retour à la case départ alors ? s'enquit John, dépité.

- Enfin John, réfléchi. Tu étais pourtant avec moi, tu as eu tous les indices toi aussi. »

Sherlock soupira devant le regard qu'il estima stupide de son compagnon. Comment celui-ci pouvait-il seulement vivre s'il était incapable de la plus élémentaire des réflexions ? C'était affligeant !

« Qui est rentrée pendant que nous nous entretenions avec le jeune Andrew ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

- Susanna Wilder, souffla Watson d'un ton incertain.

- Susanna Wilder, la sœur de feu Mrs. Lemon, en proie à une vive animation, que notre présence n'a calmée en rien.

- Et elle a justement de long cheveux noirs », acheva John dans un souffle.

Cette fois Sherlock eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

« Mais pourquoi ? insista l'aîné.

- C'est ce que nous allons devoir tirer au clair. Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite à Miss Wilder ? »

John acquiesça et dévora son petit-déjeuner avec appétit à présent qu'il avait la perspective d'une nouvelle journée passionnante. Et même si c'était pour lui qu'il le faisait, il était enfin parvenu à se sortir de la tête Lestrade et ses inquiétudes quand à leur avenir commun.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

Nous voici en route pour un chapitre plein de révélations. En espérant que celles-ci ne vous décevront pas, vous qui m'avez si gentiment suivie jusque-là avec vos adorables messages d'encouragement. Merci pour votre fidélité et à la semaine prochaine ;)

ooOoo

Sherlock et John se présentèrent chez Miss Wilder en milieu de matinée. Elle les invita à entrer de bon cœur et John fut immédiatement perturbé en sa compagnie. Celle-ci dans ses attitudes était effectivement pétrie de contradictions. Si elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de les recevoir elle demeurait nerveuse, fuyante, jetant régulièrement des regards apeurés autour d'elle. L'attitude typique de quelqu'un ayant des choses à se reprocher. Entre autre

« Vous avez peur de lui, n'est-ce pas ? dit tout à coup Sherlock tandis qu'ils avaient tous pris place dans le salon cossu. Andrew. Nous sommes venus justement à cette heure-ci pour être sûrs qu'il serait parti en cours. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre et pouvez tout nous avouer. »

Watson fut surpris de voir leur interlocutrice hocher la tête en laissant échapper une larme. Manifestement quelque chose lui échappait là où son ami avait déjà tout compris.

« Vous êtes l'auteure des mails à l'intention de l'inspecteur Lestrade », reprit le détective d'un ton glacial.

Nouvel acquiescement. Nouvelles larmes.

« Pourquoi ? s'enquit John d'un ton dur. Il a fait arrêter l'assassin de votre sœur. Pourquoi le menacer ?

- John, l'interrompit le cadet avant de reporter son attention sur leur hôtesse. Quand avez-vous compris qu'il avait tué sa mère ? »

John et la jeune femme sursautèrent de concert à cette question, mais le détective ne releva pas cette réaction, ne lâchant pas un instant du regard son interlocutrice, qui semblait dans ses petits souliers.

« Au moment du suicide de Michael je m'en suis doutée, mais je n'avais aucune preuve. Andrew me faisait déjà peur à l'époque de la mort de Laura. Bien que très jeune il était capable des pires colères et pouvait se faire menaçant. Pourtant j'ai essayé de lui offrir une belle vie quand il est venu s'installer chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Le jour de son suicide j'avais eu Michael au téléphone, reprit Wilder avec difficulté, faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Il était particulièrement enjoué. D'après lui l'inspecteur Lestrade commençait à douter de sa culpabilité, à se montrer intéressé par son cas. Dans l'après-midi Andrew est allé le voir. D'après les informations que j'ai pu glaner ils ont eu une discussion plutôt houleuse, les gardiens ont même dû intervenir. Et quelques heures plus tard Michael s'est tué.

- Et vous avez pensé que c'est parce qu'il a compris que c'était son fils l'assassin ? insista Sherlock.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris le jour du drame. Je connaissais Michael, jamais il n'aurait agi de la sorte sans une bonne raison. Je suppose qu'il devait craindre que Lestrade découvre la vérité.

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait. Pas tout de suite.

- Si Michael ne voulait pas voir les investigations se poursuivre par ce geste, qui étais-je pour le contrarier. Il est mort pour protéger son fils. Mais peu après Andrew s'est fait plus menaçant que d'habitude à mon égard. Et pour m'effrayer il m'a avoué lui-même son meurtre. Il s'en vantait ! Il savait que je n'irais pas voir le policier puisque c'était sa parole contre la mienne et ensuite j'aurai dû continuer à vivre avec lui.

- Alors vous avez trouvé un moyen de réintéresser l'inspecteur Lestrade à l'affaire, souffla John.

- Oui. Je l'ai appelé pour voir s'il continuait son enquête malgré la mort de Michael. Il n'a pas voulu me parler alors j'ai compris qu'il était passé à autre chose. C'était la volonté de Michael, mais… je ne pouvais plus accepter cela. Andrew, c'est le mal. Il me terrifie et je sais qu'un jour il s'en prendra à moi. Et peut-être à d'autres femmes également. Alors j'ai… Je ne voulais pas effrayer ce policier, mais je ne savais pas comment faire appel à lui. Et savoir qu'Andrew aurait pu apprendre que je m'en étais mêlée… De cette façon je suis restée anonyme… J'avais si peur ! »

Elle semblait effectivement apeurée et n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de le recontacter directement plutôt que le menacer ? s'enquit vivement John. Votre méthode est pour le moins discutable. Et puis il ne s'est rien passé depuis plusieurs mois.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que ça vient de moi. Je connais Andrew mieux que personne, il est malin. S'il parvient à s'en sortir alors il me tuera, je le sais. Il a tué sa propre mère…, acheva-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Le mail anonyme dans ce cas n'était pas une mauvaise idée, convint John même s'il lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'elle avait fait vivre à Greg, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé directement de votre beau-frère ? »

La jeune femme demeura silencieuse un moment, son regard se promenant nerveusement dans toute la pièce tandis que ses mains tremblaient.

« Je ne sais pas, je… C'est comme si une part de moi refusait d'agir de la sorte… Je me suis convaincue qu'il ferait vite le rapprochement tout seul puisque le cas de Michael semblait tant lui tenir à cœur. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, j'en ai conscience mais j'ai…

- Et l'effraction ? insista le blond

- Voyant que rien ne se passait, je suis allée plusieurs fois devant chez lui pour tenter de l'aborder, mais j'ai changé d'avis à chaque fois. Hier la porte de son immeuble était ouverte… J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Comme pour m'absoudre de mon hésitation à agir j'ai rejeté la faute sur lui, le tenant pour responsable du fait qu'Andrew était toujours là. Je suis tellement désolée… »

Tandis qu'elle se répandait en excuses qu'il estimait pitoyables, John se leva brusquement et alla se planter devant la cheminée éteinte en tentant de dissimuler sa rage. Greg s'était inquiété, avait reçu des mails absolument terrifiants, tout ça parce qu'elle était incapable de prendre ses responsabilités ! Elle avait un neveu meurtrier, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le dénoncer aux autorités ? La peur ? Comme si Greg n'avait pas eu peur pour sa sécurité lui aussi, même s'il s'était échiné à le dissimuler. Et durant tous ces mois lui-même n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour l'épauler songea-t-il avec frustration. Nerveux, il sentit une douleur se réveiller dans son épaule et serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement.

Derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur son dos, Sherlock se leva à son tour.

« Merci Miss Wilder, dit-il avec détachement. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

- Vous allez le faire arrêter ?

- Dès que nous aurons assez de preuves contre lui, ce qui ne saurait tarder. John, on y va ! »

Pas mécontent de s'éloigner de là, le médecin fila vers la sortie après seulement un vague signe de tête pour la propriétaire des lieux.

« Cette femme est irresponsable ! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue. Tu images ce qu'elle a fait vivre à Greg ? »

Sherlock pour sa part se moquait bien des états d'âme de Lestrade, il eut donc un haussement d'épaules blasé.

« Les gens sont stupides, voilà tout, dit-il d'un ton lointain. Loin de moi l'idée de la plaindre, je me fiche de ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle semble avoir vraiment peur d'Andrew. Quand les gens sont effrayés ils font des choses encore plus stupides que d'habitude. A présent calme-toi ou en plus de ta vieille blessure tu vas devoir reprendre ta canne.

- Je vais bien ! J'imagine que Greg est tranquille à présent. Il va même pouvoir retourner dans son appartement, nota-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Mais que faisons-nous ? Parce que nous devons mettre Andrew hors d'état de nuire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Toutes ces recherches ne peuvent avoir été menées pour rien donc oui, nous allons le faire arrêter.

- Mais comment après toutes ces années ? »

Sherlock s'installa dans le taxi qu'il venait de héler avant de reprendre tandis que le blond s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Je pense que nous pourrions utiliser son arrogance contre lui. Un tel défaut est dangereux quand il faut dissimuler son talent.

- Tu en sais quelque chose, plaida John avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Il a avoué le meurtre à son père qui s'est donné la mort pour le protéger, puis à sa tante qui ne l'a pas dénoncé. Il doit se sentir intouchable. Alors si un petit médecin insipide lui annonce avoir fait toute la lumière sur l'affaire, il ne va pas se gêner pour faire valoir sa supériorité. »

John se sentit blessé à s'entendre traiter de cette façon, mais après tout les piques de son ami lui avaient manqué tout autant que le reste.

« Tu veux que je le piège ? demanda-t-il donc. Que je le pousse à avouer ?

- Eh bien oui, il serait amusant de le prendre à son propre jeu. Lestrade te fournira certainement un micro. Et lui et moi reprendront le dossier pendant ce temps.

ooOoo

Retournant chez Miss Wilder dès le lendemain, John n'eut aucune réponse à son coup de sonnette. Il se sentit frustré de devoir remettre sa confrontation avec Andrew Lemon à plus tard. Il voulait voir le bout de cette affaire, offrir ce cadeau à Greg pour envisager ensuite repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec lui. Et puis l'idée de piéger Andrew en le faisant parler lui plaisait follement, une façon de prouver qu'il était capable de mener à bien quelque chose jusqu'à son terme. Envisager devoir potentiellement revenir une autre fois avec Sherlock, incapable de fermer sa grande gueule et qui lui gâcherait tous ses effets, était frustrant après avoir envisagé démêlé tout seul ce sac de nœuds. Or Sherlock était peu patient et ne lui laisserait probablement pas une seconde chance. Dépité, le médecin s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand quelque chose le retint, une sensation indéfinissable qui le prit aux tripes, l'instinct sans doute, celui-là même que repoussait Holmes à s'appuyer pour sa part plutôt sur sa froide logique. John décida pour sa part de l'écouter et ainsi ne pas repartir aussi rapidement. Après avoir eu confirmation que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée, il entreprit de faire le tour de la maison. Pour y être venu la veille il savait que le salon et le séjour donnaient sur une terrasse à l'arrière, avec un peu de chance il pourrait trouver un moyen d'entrer, ou au moins il aurait une vue intéressante sur ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée.

Il n'avait pas la moindre preuve bien sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur, mais quelque chose lui disait que sa place était bien là. Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, l'idée de pouvoir être surpris à farfouiller chez un tueur potentiel, avec le danger que cela pouvait représenter, l'excitait au plus haut point. A ne voir que des patients et des collègues ennuyeux dans cet hôpital de malheur où il travaillait désormais, il y avait des mois qu'il ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Il aimait cela, ce frisson qui le reprenait, l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines… Il avait longtemps tenté de se convaincre du contraire, mais tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas dire à Mary s'il la revoyait. Elle aimait tant l'aspect plan-plan et sans saveur qu'avait eu leur existence qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas de cet ancien John qui faisait un retour en grâce. Et il constata du même coup qu'il se fichait bien de l'avis de la jeune femme, le signe qu'il était peut-être enfin prêt à faire son choix, et le bon cette fois, de cela il n'avait plus guère de doute.

Arrivant sur la petite terrasse il ne put croire à sa chance en remarquant la baie vitrée entrouverte. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant avant d'entrer il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ne souhaitant pas se faire surprendre trop prématurément par les résidents. Ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang. Andrew Lemon était bien là, à déambuler dans le salon, l'air hagard et nerveux, ses bras gesticulant dans tous les sens tandis qu'il parlait tout seul. Mais bien vite John réalisa son erreur, le jeune homme n'était pas seul en fait et semblait plutôt s'adresser à sa tante, qui gisait sur le sol, baignant dans son sang.

L'attitude de Lemon n'était franchement pas encourageante, il n'était clairement pas dans son état normal et prendre le risque de l'affronter seul n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle, à plus forte raison que le médecin n'avait pas songé à emmener son arme cette fois. Néanmoins il se devait d'agir quelques soient les risques s'il voulait tenter de sauver la pauvre femme qui se vidait de son sang. Se refusant pourtant à agir de façon inconséquente, ce qui était plutôt la spécialité de son colocataire, il prit le temps d'appeler une ambulance puis le détective pour lui expliquer ce qui se tramait. Rapidement celui-ci comprenant ce qui se passait, Lestrade arracha le téléphone des mains du cadet pour intervenir lui-même.

« John je viens d'appeler des renforts et Sherlock et moi nous mettons en route à l'instant. Il ne nous faudra pas longtemps, en attendant je veux que tu reste là où tu es ! »

Le blond eut un sourire las. Greg le connaissait décidément à la perfection pour lancer de tels conseils. Conseils qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre étant donné la situation.

« Je dois aller aider Susanna, plaida-t-il. Seule elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. C'est de notre faute si elle est blessée, c'est notre intervention qui a dû pousser Andrew à agir.

- John, tu ne bouges pas ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Désolé Greg. »

Pas particulièrement fier de lui, Watson raccrocha sans rien écouter de plus. Et puis Greg en tant que policier ne pourrait que comprendre sa démarche. Il s'introduisit donc dans la pièce, opérant lentement pour éviter d'effaroucher le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne cessait d'invectiver la blessée, criant en lui reprochant d'avoir agi contre lui. Quand il remarqua l'intrus il s'interrompit pour fusiller John du regard.

« Andrew, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Docteur Watson. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis là pour aider votre tante.

- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

- Elle a été assez puni je pense. Puis-je m'approcher d'elle, tenter de l'aider ?

- Je m'en fiche », grogna le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules.

John s'agenouilla donc auprès d'elle. Elle avait plusieurs blessures portées par une arme blanche dans l'abdomen et la poitrine, mais la plaie la plus inquiétante se trouvait au niveau de la gorge, où l'hémorragie était massive. Sans se départir de son calme et en évitant de prêter attention à Lemon, qui continuait de déblatérer sans fin, le médecin récupéra un plaid qui se trouvait sur le canapé et tenta d'endiguer de flot de sang tout en essayant de faire réagir sa patiente.

« Susanna ? Vous m'entendez Susanna ? »

La jeune femme semblait sous le choc Mais elle parvint à poser des yeux terrifiés sur lui.

« Je suis là pour vous aider, reprit John. Une ambulance est en route, alors tenez le coup, d'accord ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et le médecin décida de prendre cela pour un oui. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait encore conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il continua donc à lui parler pour faire en sorte qu'elle reste éveillée tandis qu'il pressait au mieux la blessure qui saignait toujours. Et pendant ce temps Lemon continuait son petit manège, allant et venant près d'eux en marmonnant, mais au moins semblait-il ne pas représenter une menace bien sérieuse à cet instant.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû tenter de prévenir ce policier, grognait-il à l'adresse de sa tante. Papa et maman sont morts tous les deux alors ça ne change plus rien. Lui a préféré se tuer quand il a su ce que j'avais fait, s'accusant ainsi pour mes actes. Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'as de toute façon rien compris ! Elle méritait ce qui lui ait arrivé. Elle allait nous abandonner papa et moi, briser notre famille… Je devais le faire ! »

Voilà qui étaient des aveux en bon et dur forme, songea John avec amertume. Exactement ce qu'il était venu chercher, même s'il aurait certainement préféré que cela se passe autrement.

Près de lui Susanna ferma les yeux, son pouls toujours plus rapide. Son visage était terriblement pâle. Eh merde ! réalisa John. Elle allait faire un choc hypovolémique et sans transfusion sanguine rapide elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque. A l'exact moment où il entendit au loin les sirènes de l'ambulance il ne décela plus de pulsation chez la jeune femme. Redoublant de motivation alors que les secours étaient si prêts, il commença massage cardiaque et bouche-à-bouche, démarche passablement désespérée étant donné l'état de la patiente mais il refusait de ne rien faire.

Tout ensuite se passa très vite. Des policiers investirent la pièce et mirent Lemon hors d'état de nuit puis deux secouristes furent près du médecin. Il sentit deux bras fermes l'éloigner de la femme qui n'avait pas repris connaissance et il constata sans émotion aucune que c'était Greg qui l'entraînait à présent s'asseoir sur le canapé avait de s'accroupir devant lui.

« Les ambulanciers vont s'occuper d'elle », dit le policier d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

John posa sur lui un regard hagard avant de fixer ses mains couvertes de sang.

« C'est trop tard, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

- Je n'ai pas agi assez vite. Je suis resté une éternité devant la porte d'entrée alors qu'il était clair que personne n'allait venir m'ouvrir. J'aurais pu intervenir avant qu'il ne la blesse.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Et puis il aurait pu s'en prendre à toi. John, ce que tu as fait… je comprends tes actes mais c'était incroyablement dangereux étant donné la personnalité instable d'Andrew.

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir… et pourtant c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. »

Effectivement à quelques pas d'eux les secouristes finissaient avaient finalement cessé leurs vaines tentatives et prononçaient plutôt son décès. A ce spectacle John se sentit tout particulièrement las, avec cette horrible impression de n'avoir servi à rien malgré tous ses efforts. Il s'adossa sur les coussins confortables, reportant son attention sur la main de Lestrade qui venait de se poser sur son genou. Il aurait dû trouver cela incongru et pourtant il appréciait totalement ce contact. Il se sentit enfin la force d'esquisser uns sourire, qui demeura tout de même pitoyable.

« Je vais bien, affirma-t-il avec autant de conviction que possible. Il me faut juste quelques minutes.

- Prends ton temps. Sherlock est déjà au travail, mon équipe aussi…

- Il a fait des aveux… Lemon… J'ai tout entendu…

- On verra ça en temps utile. Pour l'instant pense plutôt à toi. »

Le sourire du policier lui fit un bien fou, comme un baume sur une plaie à vif et John se sentit immédiatement un peu mieux. Passé le choc initiale, il commençait à intégrer qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui venait de se jouer ici, bien au contraire il avait fait de son mieux pour arranger la situation, quoi qu'en vain. C'était l'aspect de son métier qu'il avait en horreur, et cela concernait autant son activité de médecin que celle d'assistant de Sherlock, voir certaines vies s'arrêter sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

ooOoo

John se sentait tout à fait épuisé quand il rentra enfin à Baker Street alors que la soirée était bien avancée. Sherlock, qui travaillait sur son ordinateur, lui lança un regard surpris mais ne dit rien. C'était aussi bien, le médecin estimait avoir largement assez parlé pour la journée. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépara un thé avant de l'emporter au salon, où il s'affala sur le canapé. Il n'envisageait pas d'aller se coucher, pas après ce qui s'était passé seulement quelques heures plus tôt, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter de nouveaux cauchemars, il avait assez donné à son retour d'Afghanistan.

« Sherlock, appela-t-il doucement, tu voudrais bien jouer l'un de tes morceaux au violon ? »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à ce genre de demande. Habituellement les remarques de John concernant l'instrument étaient plus tranchées. "Putain, arrête ce boucan et laisse-moi dormir !"était sa complainte favorite. En même temps il n'était jamais plus inspirer pour jouer qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, ceci expliquait peut-être bien cela.

Quand il vit l'air tourmenté de son ami, il ne put faire autrement qu'accéder à sa requête. Ces derniers jours faire plaisir à John lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Parce qu'en étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il reparte, retourne auprès de Mary l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Alors si pour cela il devait notamment jouer du violon quand le médecin n'avait pas le moral eh bien c'était avec joie. Et tandis que les premières notes raisonnaient, il fut ravi de voir le visage du médecin se détendre.

Se laissant porter par les notes mélancoliques, John se perdit dans ses pensées. Une fois Lemon emmené vers les locaux de Scotland Yard et le corps de sa tante à la morgue, Sherlock était rentré puisque l'affaire était résolue. Greg avait proposé à Watson de le retrouver le lendemain pour faire sa déposition, mais celui-ci avait préféré en finir au plus vite pour être débarrassé et tenter de passer à autre chose. Alors les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau de l'aîné. John avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé avant l'arrivée des secours puis Lestrade lui avait fait la morale, lui reprochant une nouvelle fois d'avoir mis sa vie en jeu. Le cadet n'avait pu s'empêcher d'apprécier ses réprimandes, signe qu'il comptait encore pour lui. Malgré tout il s'était senti incapable d'aborder ce sujet avec lui, il ne pouvait laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments à son égard tant que tout n'était pas réglé avec Mary. Avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec son ex il devait en finir pour de bon avec elle, mettre les choses à plat en se montrant enfin honnête, autant avec elle qu'avec lui-même. Dans ce but il avait envoyé un texto à la jeune femme durant son trajet en taxi pour revenir ici, lui proposant qu'ils se voient dès le lendemain. Ils avaient ainsi convenu de se retrouver pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qui effrayait davantage John que cela ne le rassurait. En fait il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui dirait. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais l'aborder serait une autre paire de manches.

Soucieux, avec la nette impression que rien jamais ne pourrait s'arranger, il termina son thé avant de se laisser aller en arrière dans le canapé, faisant le vide dans son esprit pour ne se concentrer que sur la musique, si douce qu'elle lui en aurait arraché des larmes.

ooOoo

Picorant sa salade de fruits, Mary était plus belle que jamais ce matin-là. Constatant cela, John réalisa pourtant qu'il n'éprouvait rien de particulier à cet égard. C'était rassurant quelque part, il avait ainsi la sensation d'avoir enfin fait le bon choix.

« Et cette enquête ? » s'enquit la blonde avec un enthousiasme qu'elle était certainement loin de ressentir.

Le médecin apprécia tout de même l'effort. Elle avait toujours cette capacité à se montrer conciliante qu'il avait toujours admirée. Il eut un regard triste vers ses mains, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à débarrasser du sang de Susanna Wilder, avant de hocher la tête.

« Les menaces contre Greg étaient en fait un appel à l'aide de la part d'une femme désespérée. Malheureusement je ne suis pas parvenu à la sauver.

- Je suis désolée. »

Un bref instant il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes tant suivre Sherlock Holmes. En tant que médecin tu sauves des vies, mais avec lui…

- Je sauve des vies aussi parfois, plaida-t-il en masquant son irritation, ramenant vivement sa main à lui.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, capitula-t-elle. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

Il prit le temps d'avaler quelques gorgées de son café avant de répondre.

« Pour parler de nous. »

Mary eut un sourire las.

« Soit.

- Tu n'en a pas envie ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela puisse encore changer quoi que ce soit.

- Mary j'essaie de faire des efforts, j'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

- Excuse-moi. C'est le cas. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà pris ta décision. »

Il eut un petit hochement de tête timide. Il avait mis du temps à se décider sur ce qui était bon pour lui, mais désirait encore avoir son assentiment, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui reprocherait rien.

« Tu avais raison, comme toujours, plaida-t-il. Toi et moi… Nous n'avions pas d'avenir, pourtant je l'aurais vraiment voulu. Et même maintenant que je sais ce que je désire j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression d'être trop lâche pour faire face à mes réelles aspirations.

- Tu n'es pas lâche John, peut-être simplement un peu trop adepte du politiquement correct. Tu as pris des engagements envers moi et tu es désormais inquiet de ce soudain volte-face. Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, juste un sens du devoir exacerbé. J'aime ça chez toi. Mais franchement, tu étais si malheureux sur la fin… Je veux que tu sois heureux, mais il est clair qu'avec moi c'était impossible.

- Mais toi…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat que son compagnon aurait préféré ne pas y voir. On a cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, vivre ensemble, envisager une famille… Mais on s'est trompés. Et j'en suis aussi responsable que toi. J'espérais être capable de faire ton bonheur, mais j'ai eu tort.

- Donc tu ne m'aimes plus.

- Pas davantage que tu ne m'aimes John. Et c'est une bonne chose. Mais t'ai-je jamais aimé ? En fait c'est d'une image de toi que je suis tombée amoureuse. La perspective de ce que pouvais m'apporter, la sécurité… Je me suis menti, tout comme tu as menti toi-même. Nous nous sommes trompés.

- Autant arrêter les frais », confirma John, heureux de la trouver sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui.

Parce qu'elle avait compris là où lui n'y avait vu que du feu pendant si longtemps. C'était bel et bien fini et il n'était même pas sûr que cela aurait dû commencer un jour. Lui aussi avait aimé cette sécurité offerte par une liaison hétérosexuelle stable dans cette société encore souvent trop intolérante où on avait tendance à isoler chacun dans une case bien définie, être dans la norme avait quelque chose de rassurant. Aujourd'hui pourtant le médecin comprenait que cette conformité n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

« Exactement », confirma la jeune femme.

Elle semblait en paix avec cette décision, ce qui rassura Watson davantage que tous les mots prononcés.

« A nous forcer à continuer pour les mauvaises raisons nous finirions par nous détester, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais.

- Moi non plus. »

Quand ils se séparèrent peu après devant ce petit café où ils avaient eu leurs habitudes, John se sentait le cœur léger. Une séparation en bon terme avec une femme compréhensive, il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure conclusion pour leur néanmoins belle histoire. A présent tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Il allait retourner à Baker Street de manière définitive, changer de travail, reprendre les enquêtes et se rapprocher de Greg, pour tenter ensuite pourquoi pas de le reconquérir… Une foule de projets qui le stimulaient énormément. Mary resterait certainement une amie, une façon pour tous deux de ne pas rompre définitivement avec les quelques années qui avaient compté pour eux et les avaient changé pour toujours. Cette romance, si elle s'achevait, laisserait ses marques, ayant fait des deux intéressés des personnes différentes, plus sereine qu'avant concernant Watson.

Tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le métro avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il reçut un message de Sherlock qui brisa cette nouvelle quiétude.

_Lestrade vient de passer, il te cherchait. Il semblait nerveux et à mon avis son attitude aurait été source d'inquiétude pour toi. Va le voir. S_

Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement et il comprit alors qu'il avait oublié un détail essentiel. Quand Greg s'était confié sur la mort de Michael Lemon et cette fichue enquête, il s'était montré plus vulnérable que jamais, craignant que ses erreurs aient tôt ou tard des indécences fâcheuses. La mort de Susanna était l'une d'elles. La veille lorsqu'il l'avait quitté pour rentrer s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, le policier avait semblé feindre au mieux la sérénité, et John étant bien trop éprouvé lui-même n'y avait vu que du feu, il comprenait enfin son erreur. Et malgré son inquiétude pour son ami, une part de lui voyait là une façon de se montrer utile enfin pour l'homme qu'il aimait encore tant. Quittant la rame surchargée, il fila dans les couloirs souterrains pour changer de ligne et filer jusqu'à l'appartement du policier, qu'il se devait désormais d'épauler au mieux.

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre tout juste relu, tout beau tout chaud (lemon XD eh oui, il était temps^^) rien que pour vous ;) Mes excuses pour le retard, mais pour me faire pardonner vous noterez que c'est le plus long de la fic :)

Ce chapitre je tiens à le dédier à l'adorable Amelia, qui m'a beaucoup aidée sans même s'en rendre par ses bons conseils. Tout ceci n'était pas prévu, la fin initiale étant plus rapide, trop rapide. Mais avec les encouragements de cette auteure talentueuse je me suis lancée, les raisons de mon retard mais j'ose croire que cela en valait la peine ;)

Plus qu'un chapitre ensuite, qui sera plus proche de l'épilogue, alors n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher avec les reviews, avoir votre avis est tellement agréable. Et merci aux lectrices fidèles, vos petits mots sont un régal :)

ooOoo

Lorsque Greg lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement, John comprit pourquoi même Sherlock, pourtant si peu intéressé par les états d'âme de ses proches, avait vu que quelque chose clochait. Le policier avait l'air plus las et fatigué que jamais. Ces derniers jours pourtant Watson l'avait vu reprendre du poil de la bête et s'était même naïvement senti en parti responsable de cela. A présent son ami semblait comme… anéanti.

« Je peux entrer ? » s'enquit-il en voyant que l'autre homme ne prenait toujours pas la parole ni n'esquissait le moindre geste.

L'aîné sembla hésiter un instant avant de secouer presque imperceptiblement la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il tentait au mieux de contrôler.

- Sherlock m'a pourtant dit que tu étais venu chez nous, que tu voulais me voir. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là mais…

- C'était aussi bien que tu aies été absent. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je me suis pris quelques heures pour digérer ce qui s'est passé hier tu comprends. Et à un moment j'ai eu un instant de faiblesse en pensant que tu pouvais encore te préoccuper de mon sort.

- Bien sûr que je m'en préoccupe, sinon je ne serais pas là.

- J'ai finalement été autant soulagé que déçu quand Sherlock m'a annoncé que tu étais absent. Tu prenais le petit-déjeuner avec Mary apparemment. C'est bien. Il est hors de question que je ne me mette entre vous. »

Entendant cela John se composa un visage dur, prêt à forcer le passage pour entrer s'il fallait en arriver là, parce qu'il était exclu qu'il reparte.

« Laisse-moi entrer ! dit-il d'un ton qui tenait plus de l'ordre que d'autre chose. On doit parler », rajouta-t-il en se radoucissant.

Greg, qui le connaissait mieux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, savait qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de lui aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Soucieux d'éviter un esclandre au beau milieu du couloir, il s'effaça donc. Le médecin hocha la tête, satisfait, et pénétra dans le petit appartement. Il put constater qu'en dehors des traces de l'effraction de Wilder, rien n'avait changé ici depuis qu'il n'y était plus venu. Toujours la même décoration, les mêmes meubles… La seule chose qu'il nota comme nouvelle était la bouteille de scotch et le verre ainsi que le cendrier débordant de mégots posés sur la table basse, à portée de main du fauteuil le plus confortable. Nul besoin d'être un génie comme Sherlock pour en déduire où son ami avait passé la plus grande partie de sa nuit.

« J'ai prévu de faire du rangement aujourd'hui, s'écria Lestrade comme pour s'excuser du désordre qui régnait en maître. J'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y mettre comme je ne suis revenu de Baker Street qu'hier soir. Il faut aussi que je rachète un ou deux meubles. Je viens de passer une heure au téléphone avec mon assurance, ils ne devraient pas me faire de problèmes avec ça. »

John ne répondit rien. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas intéressé par ce babillage nerveux, mais ce n'était pas pour ce côté matériel de la vie du policier qu'il était venu. Retrouvant ses habitudes dans ces quelques pièces, il fila vers la cuisine, où il mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire. Ils étaient Britanniques, rien de mieux qu'un bon thé pour gérer toutes les situations. Fouillant dans les placards à la recherche des tasses, cuillères et du lait, il était heureux de réaliser qu'il se sentait parfaitement chez lui ici, comme s'il n'était jamais vraiment parti.

L'air bourru, Greg était appuyé au chambranle de la porte et suivait chacun de ses gestes en s'interrogeant sur la meilleure attitude à adopter. Cette situation n'avait décidément rien de naturel pour lui et si son instinct lui disait quelque chose, à savoir qu'il devait foncer sur le blond pour l'embrasser et lui promettre de ne plus jamais le quitter, sa raison lui dictait plutôt la sagesse. Il se devait de se préserver, c'était là l'essentiel après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser et tant pis si son ancien compagnon semblait peu enclin à abonder dans son sens.

Donnant l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, John le fixa en silence un bon moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Quand l'eau commença à frémir il esquissa un sourire.

« Assieds-toi », lança-t-il avec un signe de tête vers la chaise la plus proche.

Si son ton avait été doux, il ne laissait pourtant pas place à la moindre opposition. Greg ne se sentait de toute façon pas le courage de parlementer, il obtempéra donc avec soupir.

Comme toujours avec le médecin le thé était parfait. Dosé juste ce qu'il fallait, à la température idéale et avec la quantité appropriée de lait et de sucre… Et tandis que l'aîné le buvait à petites gorgées il sentait le calme le gagner.

Rasséréné lui aussi autant par la préparation que sa dégustation, John se sentit enfin capable de prendre la parole. Il y avait bien des choses à mettre au clair et le moment semblait tout particulièrement approprié.

« Ce matin c'est vrai que j'ai vu Mary, mais tu dois savoir ce que nous nous sommes dit. Nous avons rompu ! Lorsque je me suis éloignée d'elle c'était en quelque sorte pour faire le point, et nous avons compris l'un comme l'autre que nous n'avions plus rien à faire ensemble. Enfin tu me connais, c'est surtout elle qui l'a compris pour nous deux. Mais c'était également ce que je voulais.

- Tant mieux. Si c'était ce dont tu avais besoin je suis content pour toi. Pour ce que j'en ai compris ces derniers jours elle ne semblait pas faire ton bonheur.

- Greg, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait.

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria l'inspecteur, serrant si fort la tasse dans sa main qu'il craignit la briser. Ne dis surtout pas ça !

- Mais c'est la vérité. Je l'ai enfin réalisé ! Elle ne pouvait me rendre heureux parce que toi seul peut y parvenir. Et je sais que moi aussi je peux t'apporter beaucoup.

- Tais-toi John !

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si long à m'en rendre compte.

- Non, je ne peux pas te pardonner. »

Cette fois la voix du policier avait perdu de son mordant pour n'être plus qu'un murmure et cela effraya le cadet bien plus que lorsqu'il criait.

« Greg…

- Je ne t'en veux plus pour m'avoir quitté. Tu avais tes raisons et surtout tu avais le droit de le faire. J'ai traversé un calvaire les premiers mois, enchaînant les coups d'un soir pour trouver une forme d'apaisement. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'avais mal et j'ai même tenté de provoquer ma perte. J'ai ramené des mecs trouvés dans des bars, me fichant bien qu'ils puissent être dangereux et j'ai couché avec la plupart sans protection, souhaitant presque qu'ils me refilent un truc. Je voulais crever !

- Greg, je suis tellement désolé…

- Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre ce que j'aurais déjà dû comprendre après mon divorce. Je ne suis pas fait pour les histoires d'amour. C'est pas réjouissant mais c'est comme ça. Alors j'ai appris à faire avec. J'ai un boulot prenant, ça aide. Mais tu dois comprendre, je me suis blindé pour une question de survie. Dans ces conditions je ne peux pas te laisser me faire croire que toi et moi…

- Je ne veux rien te faire croire, mais bien t'affirmer que je t'aime et que si tu en as envie je voudrais qu'on recommence.

- C'est non ! Je n'y arriverais pas. »

Lorsque son compagnon s'interrompit, John ne reprit pas la parole. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait frustré, malheureux, mais une part de lui comprenait évidemment qu'il méritait cela. Il avait blessé cet homme merveilleux, avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre… Il ne pouvait pas espérer, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé la raison, reprendre leur vie comme avant sans assumer les conséquences. Greg n'était pas à son service. Alors il saurait respecter son choix, aussi douloureux que lui apparaisse cette décision pour l'instant. Plus que quelqu'un d'égoïste, Greg avait besoin d'un ami sincère et compréhensif qui saurait faire passer ses désirs en premier. John serait cet ami, il s'en fit la promesse, et la frustration qui malmenait présentement son cœur serait un bien maigre prix à payer pour l'inconséquence qui avait été la sienne. Et puis peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, en se montrant à présent patient, alors Greg finirait par lui revenir. Il avait besoin d'y croire, d'espérer, mais surtout demeurerait l'ami fidèle quoi qu'il arrive.

Il esquissa un sourire triste, faisant taire au mieux la douleur qui l'étreignait, et prit la main du policier dans la sienne.

« C'est entendu, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Nous ferons comme tu le désires. Je veux juste que tu puisses être heureux. »

Lestrade hocha lentement la tête, semblant pourtant toujours aussi pitoyable. Et John se détesta pour cela. Il se souvint à cet instant la véritable raison de sa visite et comprit que leur relation n'était pas la seule chose qui préoccupait son compagnon, ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant allait à l'encontre de ce nouveau rôle d'ami fidèle qu'il s'était promis d'endosser. Caressant du pouce la paume chaude, il reprit la parole d'un ton aussi détaché que possible.

« Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ? Tu dois mener l'interrogatoire d'Andrew Lemon j'imagine.

- J'ai pris quelques jours de congés. J'ai préféré refiler le bébé à Donovan.

- Sérieusement ? Ok les petites vacances te feront du bien, je sais combien tu as du mal à décrocher du boulot. »

Les deux hommes eurent de concert une pensée pour leur dernier week-end en amoureux qui étaient tombé à l'eau à cause d'une enquête particulièrement prenante pour l'aîné. Et cela avait été loin d'être une première. Compréhensif, John ne lui avait jamais rien reproché mais s'inquiétait pour lui en permanence.

« Mais pourquoi Donovan ? C'était ton affaire, depuis le début, alors à présent que tu en vois le bout… »

Lestrade se mordit la lèvre en regardant dans le vague.

« Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter ce gamin, avoua-t-il. Pathétique quand on est flic depuis aussi longtemps que moi j'en ai conscience. »

John sentit son cœur s'accélérer désagréablement tandis qu'il prenait toute la mesure de la peine de son ami, pourtant il se refusa à l'interrompre pour l'instant pour tenter de le réconforter. Il sentait que Greg avait besoin de vider son sac d'abord.

« Il a détruit trois vies et je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai le sang de Michael Lemon et Susanna Wilder sur les mains et… je dois prendre du recul pour assumer ça. C'est la confirmation de ce que dit Sherlock bien souvent, je ne suis pas bon dans mon métier.

- Greg…

- C'est la vérité.

- C'est absurde ! Sherlock est peut-être bien plus intelligent que nous deux réunis mais il est aussi capable de dire un monceau de conneries. »

Lestrade eut un sourire las à cette idée. Il était d'accord avec cela mais ce n'était pas ce qui le rassurait pour autant.

« On m'a proposé une promotion l'année dernière, reprit-il sur un ton monocorde. Mieux payé, mieux considéré, des horaires de bureau… Mais j'ai refusé pour ne pas m'éloigner du terrain, craignant de dépérir dans ce rôle de gratte-papier. J'en suis à le regretter, dans un bureau je serais certainement moins dangereux. »

Le médecin soupira profondément tandis que le regard de son ami se voilait. Cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, il lui fallait donc agir au plus vite. Ce qu'il fit sans une once d'hésitation, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la main qu'il devinait tremblante dans la sienne.

« Andrew Lemon a manipulé tout son monde, y compris ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche et il est le seul responsable de la mort de sa tante. Alors sors-toi de la tête que tu puisses être responsable de quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire. Tu es un très bon policier ! N'en doute jamais. »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Tu es impossible Greg ! Mais je suis là, je te lâche pas et on va essayer de te changer les idées. Tu as des congés donc. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?

- Honnêtement ? Si tu n'étais pas venu je serais avachi devant un programme télé débile. Ou alors je serais retourné me coucher. »

John secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

« Dans ce cas je vais tâcher de t'occuper. Je suis de garde cette nuit mais d'ici là je suis tout à toi. En ami, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. On va faire un peu de ménage, ranger les dégâts. Et ensuite pourquoi ne pas aller manger dehors puis se promener ? On habite dans l'une des plus belles villes du monde alors autant en profiter, non ? »

Imitant son compagnon Lestrade se leva, esquissant son premier vrai sourire sincère de la journée. Jusque-là il n'avait vu aucun intérêt à sa journée, à présent elle n'aurait pu mieux se présenter. Il était heureux de cette réconciliation avec John, de cette nouvelle amitié qui commençait à se forger. Il ne se sentait pas près le moins du monde pour autre chose, mais le médecin était trop important pour qu'il se résigne à le perdre. De cette façon, avec un John apparemment aussi motivé que lui, tout semblait au mieux.

ooOoo

« Tu sors ? » s'enquit Sherlock depuis son canapé, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait eu la moindre enquête alors il végétait ainsi toute la journée, se montrant bien souvent plus insupportable que d'habitude. Mais John, qui avait repris ses marques dans cet appartement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, supportait chaque saute d'humeur avec le sourire. La vie était revenue à la normale, ainsi même côtoyer l'insupportable Holmes était une partie de plaisir.

« En effet, dit-il en enfilant sa veste. Greg vient me chercher.

- Vous sortez beaucoup ensemble en ce moment.

- Tu as remarqué ? J'avais pourtant l'impression de cohabiter avec une statue ces derniers jours.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de bouger ou de parler pour voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui mais tu n'es pas… avec lui ? Il me semble que c'est comme ça qu'on dit…

- C'est comme ça, s'amusa l'aîné. Et non, on n'est pas ensemble. On est simplement amis, comme au bon vieux temps, c'est ce dont il a besoin.

- Et toi ?

- Ça me convient. Plus ça va et plus je me rends compte que simplement le voir sourire ça me fait du bien. Et là je suis en train de me rendre compte combien c'est irréaliste de parler de ça avec toi. Je veux dire… tu es Sherlock.

- Je connais mon prénom.

- Je sais bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est que normalement tu te fiches totalement de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Et ne parlons même pas de Greg.

- Je confirme, je me fiche de la vie de Graham. Mais toi tu es… Disons que maintenant que tu as enfin compris que ta place était définitivement dans cet appartement je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes sur quelqu'un qui risquerait de t'éloigner. Je sais que Lestrade lui ne le fera pas.

- Et moi qui pensais que mon sort t'intéressait vraiment, ironisa le blond.

- Eh bien… un petit peu. »

Mal à l'aise avec le tour que prenait la conversation, le détective préféra changer de sujet.

« Et vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On va visiter le musée Madame Tussauds. Et peut-être un ciné ensuite.

- Un musée ? répéta Sherlock avec dédain. Ces attrapes nigauds sont faits pour les touristes.

- C'est ma ville, il est grand temps que j'en connaisse autre chose que les locaux de Scotland Yard et les ruelles les plus sordides. Ce genre d'attractions c'est amusant. Et puis je suis au chômage, sans personne pour m'imposer quoi que ce soit quand tu es de bonne humeur, alors autant que j'en profite.

- Ennuyeux », grogna le brun, sa façon à lui de clore ce débat stérile.

Watson eut un hochement de tête amusée et se lança à la recherche de ses clés. La vie ces temps-ci était trop belle pour que Sherlock ne puisse gâcher quoi que ce soit. Après sa période de préavis, il avait enfin quitté cet emploi qui ne lui avait jamais convenu. Il n'avait aucun projet professionnel pour l'instant mais même cette perspective ne l'inquiétait pas, au contraire c'était bon pour quelque temps de n'avoir aucun contrainte. Dans le même temps Greg et lui s'étaient rapprochés plus que jamais, enchaînant sorties, visites, dîners… toujours en amis certes, mais même de cela John n'éprouvait pas la moindre frustration. Profitant de toutes ces vacances qu'il n'avait plus prises depuis une éternité, Greg s'accordait pas mal de jours de repos, désireux de mettre un peu de distance avec ses responsabilités, tentant de se remettre de la frustration qui l'étreignait depuis la débâcle Lemon. Et cela fonctionnait. Presque de jour en jour, à mesure qu'il l'entourait de son affection, le médecin voyait l'aîné s'ouvrir à nouveau, sembler plus serein. C'était un plaisir d'assister à cette transformation s'apparentant à une renaissance, et une fierté d'en être en parti responsable. Alors s'il le fallait John, malgré l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme, qui allait crescendo à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, se contenterait de cette amitié qui avait su redonner le sourire au policier. Tout pour que celui-ci soit heureux.

Il sursauta en entendant la sonnette retentir et fila sur un bref "Salut" à l'égard de son colocataire, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé même s'il avait esquissé un sourire, dévalant les escaliers avec excitation. Il se força pourtant au calme lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, pour ne surtout pas gêner Lestrade avec son empressement. Celui-ci lui sembla plus nerveux que de coutume lorsqu'ils se saluèrent.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit le blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Si ces dernières semaines Greg était effectivement au mieux, il l'avait vu au plus mal tandis que la culpabilité le rongeait et il ne voulait plus vivre cela. Le policier le rassura d'un bref hochement de tête, mais la main hésitante qu'il passa dans ses cheveux avait tendance à aller à l'encontre de cet acquiescement.

« Greg ? insista le médecin en refermant la porte.

- Il y a un truc que j'ai envie de faire depuis plusieurs jours et… je me dis qu'il faut que je m'en débarrasse une bonne fois ou ça va me rendre dingue.

- Quoi donc ? »

Et si John eut la surprise de voir l'autre homme s'approcher, il eut cependant le bon sens de ne rien dire. Le baiser que Greg lui donna était plus doux que dans ses souvenirs et il sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que les bras qui l'avaient étreint si souvent par le passé se refermaient dans son dos. L'échange était si intense qu'il ne parvint même pas à éprouver la moindre gêne à l'idée qu'il se livrait à un roulage de pelle en règle avec un autre homme au beau milieu du trottoir devant chez lui, à la vue de tous. Ne comptait que le désir qui montait en lui à mesure que la langue de Greg titillait la sienne. Et lorsque finalement le policier s'éloigna il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration.

« Bon, on y va ? lança Lestrade en se détournant.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'écria John en reprenant ses esprits.

- Allons-y ! »

Et toujours en train de reprendre ses esprits Watson n'eut pas le choix et partit à la suite de son ami, qui traversait déjà la rue. Le baiser en lui-même ne l'avait pas dérangé, bien au contraire, mais c'était le genre d'évènements dont il estimait devoir parler. Greg était décidément parfois bien difficile à cerner.

ooOoo

Revenant du bar avec une nouvelle tournée, Lestrade reprit sa place en face de John à leur petite table. Samedi soir dans un pub bondé, légèrement éméché, voilà une soirée comme il les aimait. En fait ces derniers temps tout avait retrouvé son sens, comme si la Terre tournait à nouveau plus rond maintenant que John était à nouveau là. Ecoutant celui-ci parler de son nouveau travail dans une clinique sans grand prestige mais dans laquelle il se sentait pleinement utile, Greg le fixa intensément, détaillant chacun de ses traits. Nom de dieu comme il lui avait manqué ! Son petit sourire, son air angélique, son regard intense… Il avait longtemps essayé de se convaincre du contraire mais il lui apparaissait clair désormais qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Récemment cette perspective avait cessé de l'effrayer, ce qui était rassurant. Parce qu'il avait à nouveau confiance en John. Par sa patience, son amitié indéfectible, ce dernier avait prouvé qu'il était là pour lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Dans ces conditions, et malgré toutes ses belles promesses qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, il allait craquer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais même cela ne parvenait plus à l'inquiéter. S'il aimait le médecin à ce point c'est que celui-ci en valait la peine, non ? De toute façon il était pris au piège. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné voilà presque un mois avait été une erreur, pourtant il ne l'avait jamais regretté, sans l'assumer pour autant. Depuis lors, chaque fois que John tentait d'en reparler il éludait en passant à autre chose tout en crevant d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Résister devenait de plus en plus difficile et il n'était même plus sûr que cela en vaille la peine. John avait su prouver qu'il était capable de le rendre heureux alors l'idée de se laisser enfin aller n'était jamais apparu aussi attirante.

« Quoi ? s'enquit tout à coup Watson en prenant conscience de l'intensité du regard qui ne le lâchait pas.

- Rien », répondit l'inspecteur en secouant la tête avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre d'une traite.

Ok il se sentait plus serein envers ses sentiments mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise à devoir faire le premier pas. Cela n'avait jamais été son fort. Cela dit l'alcool saurait peut-être l'aider, mais encore fallait-il qu'il en consomme un peu plus.

« La prochaine tournée est pour moi, lança John en suivant son regard sur les verres à nouveau vides. D'ailleurs je me demande si on n'aurait pas plus vite fait de commander directement une bouteille. »

Et il se leva en riant. Lestrade le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il allait vers le bar. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une jolie blonde à proximité qui observait John comme… eh bien avec la même intensité que lui le faisait. C'était normal somme toute, John était bel homme et semblait si accessible cela n'en demeurerait pas moins intolérable pour le policier. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que cet homme qu'il aimait, qu'il voulait tout à lui, puisse provoquer la convoitise chez d'autres, hommes ou femmes. Il fallait que John soit à lui, tout à lui, c'était vital parce qu'il ne pouvait envisager le perdre à nouveau, pas après l'enfer qu'il avait traversé la première fois. Pourtant il vit là l'occasion de tester John, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas une nouvelle fois.

Ainsi lorsque son ami revint, il lui indiqua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête.

« Elle te mange littéralement du regard, expliqua-t-il à la question silencieuse du cadet.

- Oui je l'ai remarquée il y a un petit moment déjà.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Eh bien il y a là une femme tout à fait séduisante qui ne dirait certainement pas non si tu lui proposais de la ramener chez toi. Alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si ce n'est pas ce que tu aimerais faire. »

Watson prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées de son bourbon, savourant la brûlure dans sa gorge tandis que la tête lui tournait agréablement depuis un moment déjà, puis il planta un regard volontaire dans celui de son ami.

« Greg, commença-t-il en soupirant, il n'y a en ce moment dans ce pub qu'une seule personne que je veux ramener chez moi, et crois-moi ce n'est certainement pas cette inconnue, aussi agréable soit-elle à regarder.

- C'est à moi que tu penses ?

- Evidemment ! Ça a toujours été toi !

- Et comment je peux être sûre que les femmes ne vont pas te manquer ?

- Je l'ai compris auprès de Mary, les femmes c'est fini pour moi.

- Et les autres hommes dans ce cas ? Tôt ou tard tu en croiseras un plus jeune que moi, plus séduisant, et…

- Alors tu ne comprends vraiment pas ! s'écria John avec un petit rire. Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre homme. Ce ne sont pas les hommes qui m'attirent, seulement toi. »

Ces propos semblaient presque trop beaux pour être vrais, pourtant Greg n'avait plus le moindre doute, John n'avait jamais su lui mentir de toute façon. Avalant le contenu de son dernier verre tout en fixant le médecin, il décida qu'il avait assez bu, assez réfléchi, assez tout... Ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à l'action. Attirant John à lui, il l'étreignit avec une force presque rageuse et pris brutalement possession de ses lèvres.

Le retour jusqu'à Baker Street fut particulièrement chaotique, le trajet en taxi s'apparentant à une véritable torture tandis que les deux hommes tentaient de résister à la passion qui les dévorait. Lestrade quoi que n'ayant plus tout à fait toute sa tête était satisfait que John ne soit pas trop pressant, connaissant son désir de ne pas s'exhiber. Ce fut une autre histoire en revanche lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au 221B. La porte d'entrée à peine refermée derrière eux ils se jetèrent avidement l'un sur l'autre, ne songeant pas un instant que Mrs. Hudson pouvait les surprendre à tout moment au milieu de l'entrée. N'importait que le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Les baiser de John, de même que ses mains, étaient comme dans les souvenirs de Greg. Comme si ces années loin de lui n'avaient pas existés. Il ne voulait de toute façon plus songer à elles, ayant souffert plus que son compte.

En bas des marches il eut un grognement de satisfaction lorsque John, plutôt que l'entraîner vers l'étage, le plaqua contre le mur avec brusquerie. Les lèvres du médecin furent dans son cou, mordillant et léchant tour à tour sa peau exactement comme il aimait, son compagnon prouvant qu'il n'avait rien oublié de ses préférences. Lui-même encerclait la taille du blond d'un geste possessif et se frottait lascivement contre lui, n'ignorant rien de l'excitation qu'il sentait poindre contre son bassin et qui était un écho parfait à la sienne. Donnant l'impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, Watson releva la tête exactement quand il commença à en éprouver le besoin et l'embrassa, se faisant intrusif avec sa langue. S'il s'abandonnait ensuite à l'autre au plus fort de l'acte, lors des préliminaires le médecin n'aimait rien de mieux que mener la danse et Lestrade se laissait faire bien volontiers, appréciant le traitement. Tout à leur baiser l'aîné ne réalisa que John ouvrait son pantalon que lorsque ses mains firent dans son sous-vêtement. Il se crispa un instant en songeant à l'endroit exposé où ils se trouvaient pour se prêter à de telles activités, mais lorsque les doigts se mirent en mouvement, caressant son début d'érection, lui donnant du même coup peu à peu toute sa vigueur, il ne put que fermer les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Prenant cela pour l'invitation que c'était, John mit plus d'ardeur à la tâche. A bout de souffle le policier avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le silence et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque son compagnon tomba à genoux devant lui, non sans lui avoir adressé au préalable un sourire coquin qui ne dissimulait pas grand chose de ses intentions.

« John, pas ici », grogna l'aîné d'une voix qui lui aurait paru pathétique s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle lui appartenait.

Pour seule réponse le médecin se contenta de le prendre dans sa bouche et cette fois Lestrade ne trouva rien à y redire. Il avait de toute façon bien assez à se concentrer pour ne pas s'effondrer, ne pas gémir trop fort. Il appuya donc sa tête contre le mur et porta une main tremblante dans les cheveux de son homme.

John s'amusait davantage à le titiller du bout de la langue qu'à le sucer réellement, le frustrant plus qu'il ne le comblait réellement. C'était un petit jeu dans lequel il était passé expert, portant du même coup leur excitation à tous deux à son paroxysme. Et lorsqu'il eut conduit Greg aux portes de la libération, il l'abandonna, se relevant et l'embrassant avant de commencer à monter les escaliers. Sa victime pour le moins consentante se débâtit un instant avec le pantalon qui entravait ses mouvements et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Putain John », fut tout ce qu'il put marmonner.

A cet instant il n'était plus capable que d'une seule pensée, celle de vouloir prendre l'autre homme dans la seconde, quitte à ce que ça se passe à même ces marches très certainement inconfortables. Mais John n'avait pas fini de jouer avec lui, se dérobant chaque fois qu'il s'approchait et c'est en riant qu'ils arrivèrent finalement sur le palier du premier étage. Cette fois le médecin se laissa rattraper de bon cœur mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'embrasser que Sherlock sortait du salon, les regardant d'un air dédaigneux. En croisant son regard, John se souvint d'Irene Adler l'appelant le puceau et il n'eut plus le moindre doute quant à cet état de fait. L'expression du détective laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'intensité du moment que vivait ses deux amis et le médecin se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise d'être surpris justement par lui dans un moment pareil. Et cette sensation n'alla pas en s'améliorant quand le petit génie prit la parole.

« J'ai compris en vous entendant arriver que la soirée s'annonçait mouvementée, je vais donc aller à St Barth pour quelques heures. Cela dit vous avez été plus longs que je ne l'avais prévu au rez-de-chaussée. »

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice en se retenant de rire devant l'incongruité de la situation mais ils reprirent bien vite leur sérieux quand le cadet leur présenta ce qu'il avait à la main.

« J'ai pensé que ceci pourrait vous être utile. Sur ce, bonne soirée ! »

Et John de rougir en récupérant la boîte de préservatifs tandis que Holmes s'éloignait déjà.

« Toujours aussi clairvoyant, s'amusa Lestrade.

- Un peu trop », marmonna le blond.

Un instant il contempla la boîte de protections, se demandant s'il était donc aussi prévisible que Sherlock ait pu deviner qu'il en avait justement besoin ce soir ? Puis l'absurdité de cette pensée le frappa en même temps qu'il convenait qu'il avait bien mieux à faire. Alors il hausa les épaules et prit Greg par la main.

« Ma chambre ! » lança-t-il en l'entraînant à sa suite.

John se cambra en gémissant, tentant de profiter davantage de la caresse. Patient, minutieux, Greg embrassait avec soin sa peau moite, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de son corps tendu. Et le médecin réalisait combien cela lui avait manqué. Pas seulement le plaisir ressenti, qui était relativement le même qu'avec ses maîtresses passées, mais bien à cause de certains détails qui lui faisaient totalement perdre la tête. Le contact de ce menton légèrement râpeux contre son ventre, cette érection parfaitement visible à travers le pantalon entrouvert du policier, cette voix rauque qui grognait régulièrement quelques compliments ou simplement son assentiment quant à l'étreinte qui allait en s'intensifiant. C'était ces détails typiquement masculins qui avaient terriblement manqué à John, qui n'avait jamais su retrouver autant de sensations auprès des quelques femmes qu'il avait fréquentées.

« Greg… » appela-t-il d'un ton proche de la supplique.

L'interpellé, qui avait honoré soigneusement tout son corps de ses lèvres, venait de se redresser pour se déshabiller à son tour. Il leva les yeux vers le visage rougi du blond et celui-ci estima qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que le sourire qui éclairait ses traits. Cela avait été longtemps hésitant entre eux, mais Watson n'avait plus de doute désormais, plus la moindre inquiétude. Tout irait bien il le savait et pour cela il se sentait aussi heureux qu'un gamin le matin de Noël.

« Je t'aime », dit-il dans un murmure.

Lestrade hocha la tête, souriant de plus bel, et revint s'allonger sur lui, leur arrachant un gémissement à tous deux à présent que leurs corps nus pouvaient se redécouvrir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime », chuchota l'aîné à son oreille.

John frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud tel une caresse. Il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et les mena toutes les deux vers leurs membres pleinement érigés. C'était une caresse que le cadet aimait tout particulièrement parce qu'ils éprouvaient les mêmes sensations au même moment, sentant le plaisir monter simultanément, comme s'ils étaient plus connectés que jamais. Dans le même temps ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun lisant en l'autre, toutes les barrières cédant tout à fait. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient parfois, leurs gémissements se répondaient et leurs peaux se frottaient l'une à l'autre de plus en plus vite… Dans un cri ils jouirent de concert, mêlant leur semence aussi bien qu'ils venaient de le faire de leurs corps. Le cœur battant la chamade, les membres tremblants, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de simplement se blottir l'un contre l'autre sans un mot, en phase comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

Remis de leurs émotions, ils passèrent l'heure suivante, sans s'être séparés à aucun moment, à bavarder tranquillement, tirant des plans sur la comète et faisant mille projets à présent qu'ils pouvaient enfin se considérer à nouveau comme un couple, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Et même s'ils savaient d'avance que tous les projets ne deviendraient pas effectifs – car non Greg ne bosserait très certainement pas moins, pas davantage que John ne quitterait définitivement Baker Street et par là même Sherlock – cela faisait du bien d'avoir enfin un avenir à imaginer.

Watson estima que cette seule soirée comblait bien plus son cœur que les deux ans passés à tenter de se construire avec Mary. Enfin il était en paix avec ce qu'il était réellement, un homme qui en aimait un autre, et se sentait prêt à l'assumer sans le moindre état d'âme. Greg avait su lui offrir cela et pour cette raison en plus de bien d'autres il lui serait éternellement redevable. Grâce à l'amour de cet homme il était enfin lui-même.

Après un dernier baiser le médecin décréta qu'il mourrait de soif. Il descendit rapidement à la cuisine se sustenter, ayant pris le soin d'enfiler son peignoir au cas, quoi qu'improbable, où Sherlock rentrerait sur ces entrefaites. Et quand il revint dans la chambre il se débarrassa immédiatement du vêtement, qui serait toujours de trop en présence de son amant. Amant qu'il fut surpris de retrouver, quoi que tout aussi nu que lui, assis au bord du lit, pieds résolument plantés sur le parquet, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Greg ? » appela le blond en s'approchant de lui.

Aucune réaction, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser quoi que ce soit gâcher leur moment, il alla s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son amant, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin.

« Bébé ? » insista-t-il d'une voix douce.

Cette fois l'interpellé posa sur lui des yeux toujours voilés.

« J'étais en train de me demander si ce n'était pas une bêtise.

- Quoi ? » s'écria le cadet, sentant son cœur d'accélérer douloureusement.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant qu'il le retrouvait à peine !

« Pas que je regrette ce qui vient de se passer, reprit le policier avec un sourire lointain. Je voudrais juste être sûr qu'on n'est pas en train de brûler les étapes. Je pourrais peut-être rentrer chez moi pour cette nuit. Et te réinviter à sortir dans quelques jours… prendre le temps de… Je ne voudrais pas que plus tard on ait l'impression d'avoir été trop vite juste parce que ce soir on a été incapable de ne pas se sauter dessus.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse quitter cette chambre avant que le soleil ne se soit levé. Tu as des doutes je le comprends mais moi je n'en ai pas, et il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. On est bons là, on prend la bonne direction. On est en train de reconstruire ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être brisé, trois ans c'était suffisamment long. Alors je peux t'assurer que jamais plus je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit se mettre entre nous. Je t'aime ! Et tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment !

- C'est tout ce qui importe. On a essayé à cause de ma stupidité, on est incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. La plus belle aventure de notre existence démarre maintenant, la vie à deux, et pour moi rien ne sera jamais assez rapide maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés. »

Lestrade eut un sourire totalement épanoui cette fois tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

« Sherlock a raison, tu es trop passionné dans tes propos, mais je n'ai justement jamais rien entendu de plus beau.

- Bien. »

Déposant un baiser sur la clavicule de son compagnon, John se leva pour récupérer les préservatifs donnés par le détective ainsi que le tube de lubrifiant qui n'avait jamais quitté sa table de nuit, puis revint prendre sa place initiale sur les jambes de l'autre homme.

« A présent cher inspecteur Lestrade j'ai envie que vous me fassiez l'amour, dit-il en glissant le tube de gel dans les mains de son homme.

- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire », acquiesça l'aîné avec un petit rire.

John frissonnait, se délectant autant de l'inconfort que du plaisir procurés chaque fois qu'un nouveau doigt progressait en lui. Greg avait proposé qu'ils changent plutôt de position et s'allongent mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait plus de routine et faire cela ainsi assis au bord du lit l'excitait tout particulièrement. Son explication avait amusé son amant, qui n'avait rien trouvé à y redire pourtant, bien au contraire. Comme toujours pour lui il n'y avait que le plaisir du médecin qui importait. Celui-ci se cambra en criant quand le policier frôla sa prostate.

« Putain ! grogna-t-il.

- Ça te plaît ? s'amusa l'aîné.

- Tu me demandes si ça me plaît alors que tes doigts sont… là ? Tu peux pas imaginer comme ça m'a manqué.

- Oh si, j'en ai une petite idée. Mais on va rattraper tout ça… »

Et pour illustrer ses propos Lestrade posa son autre main sur le sexe du blond, lui arrachant une série de gémissements sonores, leur faisant apprécier à tous deux que Sherlock ait eu la bonne idée de déserter les lieux, ainsi ils en étaient quitte pour s'éviter une série de commentaires gênants lorsqu'ils le croiseraient le lendemain. Watson cambra le dos, tentant d'apprécier autant l'une que l'autre les deux caresses qui le mettaient à la torture. Il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'il atteigne le point de non-retour de cette façon, mais Greg était trop fort pour cela, le stimulant comme il fallait avant de s'immobiliser exactement quand il le fallait, le privant de la délivrance tant attendue

« Greg ! »

Le grognement était si rauque qu'il les fit sursauter tous les deux.

« Arrête ! reprit John. C'est de la torture !

- C'est le but.

- J'ai envie…

- Oui John, dis-le !

- Je veux que tu me prennes ! Maintenant ! »

Disant cela il s'était penché pour se saisir de l'une des petites pochettes brillantes, qu'il déchira d'un geste sûr. Puis il considéra le préservatif d'un œil sceptique. C'était quelque chose que Greg et lui n'avait pas utilisé longtemps lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et ce soir encore il aurait préféré s'en passer. Mais étant donné les révélations récentes de son amant quant à certaines de ses habitudes durant leur séparation mieux valait faire preuve de sagesse. Il réalisa que cette protection représentait tout ce qui avait changé entre eux, les bêtises commises, et cela lui fit mal. Même s'ils commençaient enfin à s'en relever, certaines marques demeureraient douloureusement indélébiles. Par sa faute.

Un baiser de son compagnon le ramena finalement à leur réalité, celle-là même qu'il avait tant souhaitée. Greg était bien là, à ses côtés, l'aimant et s'apprêtant à le faire sien, c'était tout ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer. Alors il mit toute son âme à répondre à ce baiser et quand ils se séparèrent il sourit avant d'enfiler le préservatif sur le membre sur policier, en profitant pour le caresser.

« Tu es sûr ? s'enquit une dernière fois l'aîné.

- Et comment ! Seulement… ben tu le sais j'ai pas fait ça depuis un moment alors il faudrait peut-être y aller doucement.

- Etant donné notre position c'est toi qui gères. Et je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal. »

Oh, de cela John n'avait aucun doute, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs il était bien trop excité pour s'inquiéter réellement de quoi que ce soit.

Comme prévu l'intrusion n'était pas aussi aisée que dans son souvenir malgré la préparation soigneuse de Greg et l'utilisation de lubrifiant. Le médecin avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois mais comme à l'époque son amant fit preuve de patience et de douceur, et lorsqu'il fut tout entier en lui John s'autorisa à soupirer profondément. Enfin tout était parfait, exactement comme ce devait être.

Greg enfouit le visage dans son cou et mordilla gentiment sa peau tandis qu'il caressait ses fesses. Dans le même temps John passa une main dans les cheveux gris, l'autre s'appuyant sur la cuisse derrière lui pour se maintenir en équilibre.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il.

Et il entreprit un premier mouvement, allant et venant autour de la hampe fiché en lui. Les deux hommes grognèrent de concert en se crispant, et les sens en éveil ils entreprirent de se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, trouvant rapidement leur rythme. John respirait avec difficulté, profitant de toutes les sensations… Ses jambes nues frottant le drap froissé, la douceur de la peau de Greg contre la sienne, l'odeur piquante de leur étreinte et le son de leurs deux corps se heurtant de plus en plus vite… Chaque détail le conduisait peu à peu vers la délivrance, la petite mort, qui portait si bien son nom. Ouvrant des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés il tomba sur le visage de Greg relevé vers lui. Il lut tant d'amour dans son regard qu'il se sentit comme submergé. Et il aimait cela.

« Tu es si beau », souffla-t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir été entendu, mais le sourire du policier lui confirma le contraire.

Ses doigts quittèrent les cheveux moites pour descendre sur le visage, courant sur la joue, le nez, les lèvres, redessinant chaque trait du policier, se l'appropriant.

Greg était à lui, tout comme lui-même lui appartenait. Oublié ces mois de détresse, de solitude, enfin il avait droit à sa part de bonheur et il ne la laisserait s'échapper pour rien au monde, autant pour lui que pour Greg. Celui-ci intensifia ses mouvements en lui, percutant désormais sa prostate à un rythme insoutenable. John se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tout bonnement en train de mourir, pour constater qu'il s'en fichait bien. Puis il ne pensa plus à rien quand une main ferme se posa sur son érection. Rejetant la tête en arrière il cria et lorsque la poigne le caressa plus vite tandis que son propre bassin ruait il sut que c'était la fin. Il vint dans un geignement, se répandant longuement entre les doigts qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Tout à son propre plaisir il ne vit pas Greg jouir à son tour, se contentant du son de sa voix, unique comme toujours au moment de l'orgasme. Cela n'avait guère d'importance, ils auraient bien l'occasion de se rattraper désormais que rien ne pouvait plus se mettre entre eux.

« Merde, marmonna Lestrade entre deux halètements. C'était bon ! »

John eut un petit rire satisfait en s'affalant dans ses bras.

« J'en doutais pas », nota-t-il.

Il apprécia les deux bras forts qui l'étreignirent, se blottissant autant qu'il pouvait contre lui, ne désirant rien d'autre que fusionner avec lui si seulement il l'avait pu.

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Watson prit la main de son homme dans la sienne, entrelaçant amoureusement leurs doigts avant de les porter à ses lèvres, les embrassant avec une tendresse dont il n'avait plus su faire preuve pendant tellement longtemps.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout ce temps perdu, articula-t-il avec difficulté alors que l'émotion l'étreignait encore.

- C'est oublié. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Et je ne partirai plus. »

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant que Greg n'étouffe un bâillement.

« Désolé. Mais tu me connais, alcool et sexe ça me tue à chaque fois », se défendit-il d'une voix effectivement fatiguée.

Le médecin éclata d'un rire franc, savourant comme il se devait la situation au demeurant peu romantique. Tout n'était pas parfait mais c'était aussi cela la vie alors cela ne pouvait être mieux. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez d'un Greg qui déjà fermait les yeux, lui rappela encore une fois combien il l'aimait. Lui ne dormirait pas avant un moment et c'était aussi bien tant il voulait profiter de cette nuit. Posant la main sur la poitrine qui se soulevait désormais lentement il fixa le visage serein du policier et eut la confirmation que c'était bien là qu'était sa place.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

C'est avec une certaine émotion que je poste présentement le dernier chapitre, qui est davantage un petit épilogue qu'un chapitre à proprement parlé. Après des semaines de boulot ça me fait toujours cet effet-là, mais c'est également la promesse de nouvelles aventures ;) Pour la petite histoire en commençant à écrire ceci j'avais l'impression que ce serait très court, et au final je me suis laissée entraîner et cette fic s'avère être ma plus longue, comme quoi même sans que ce soit prévu j'ai toujours plein de choses à raconter XD

Bon trêve de blabla, une dernière fois je vous remercie toutes pour vos adorables commentaires et votre fidélité, c'était ma meilleure motivation pour continuer à écrire encore et toujours :)

Encore une fois je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour d'autres aventures.

ooOoo

John remonta soigneusement la couette sur lui en frissonnant tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Se tournant sur le côté il fixa le beau visage endormi près de lui, résistant difficilement à l'envie de le toucher. Mais Greg, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, avait besoin de dormir. L'un et l'autre reprendraient le travail dans quelques heures et les trois derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos. John pourtant ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire tant tout lui semblait parfait. Sa cohabitation avec Sherlock se passait eu mieux, son nouveau travail était enrichissant, et surtout sa vie sentimentale n'aurait pu être plus plaisante. Greg et lui pouvaient à nouveau se considérer comme un couple et même si cela demeurait récent ils étaient confiants l'un et l'autre quant à l'avenir. Watson assumait enfin ce qu'il était et s'il avait eu honte par le passé de cette relation contre-nature, il n'hésitait plus désormais à prendre la main de son compagnon en pleine rue, pour le plus grand plaisir dudit compagnon. Le travail les accaparait énormément, mais ils parvenaient toujours à se ménager du temps à deux, savourer à leur juste valeur tous les plaisirs qui leur avaient refusés si longtemps. En cela le long week-end qui venait de s'écouler avait été parfait.

Le médecin avait été appelé à témoigner au procès Lemon en tant que témoin clé suite à sa présence sur place au moment de la mort de Susanna Wilder. Cela avait été douloureux de revenir sur ce fiasco, mais la satisfaction de voir le meurtrier se faire tout petit en face des accusations portées contre lui avait offert une consolation inestimable. Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que John attendait au tribunal, rapidement rejoint par Lestrade, le verdict était tombé. Le procureur avait été confiant tout au long du procès et avait eu raison, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux jurés pour reconnaître Lemon coupable des charges pesant contre lui. Le médecin s'était senti apaisé par ce verdict. Bien sûr cela ne réparerait pas tout le gâchis provoqué, pas plus que cela ne ramènerait les mort, mais au moins de futurs potentielles victimes seraient épargnées. Ce tout jeune homme avait tué deux femmes tout particulièrement proches de lui parce qu'incapable de se contenir quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, il était dangereux et John préférait de beaucoup le savoir désormais derrière les barreaux.

Les deux hommes n'envisagèrent pourtant pas de fêter cette victoire. Greg était blasé par des années de métier parce qu'il savait d'expérience que pour chaque meurtrier arrêté un autre prenait sa place. Célébrer quoi que ce soit lui apparaissait indécent. Et John commençait de plus en plus à penser comme lui. Ils étaient donc rentrés chez l'inspecteur pour une soirée tranquille, avec la perspective de trois jours de repos en commun. C'était un fait suffisamment rare pour ces deux bourreaux de travail qui méritait d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Pour ces brefs congés, que Sherlock avait évidemment vus d'un mauvais œil, les deux amants avaient prévu un foule d'occupations, entre promenade en ville et sortie au cinéma, mais il n'avaient finalement jamais quitté l'appartement de l'aîné et à peine sa chambre à coucher. Ils avaient été frustrés si longtemps par l'absence de l'autre que pouvoir se retrouver ainsi dans un quotidien tranquille leur avait fait de bien. Les conversations, parfois légères, parfois plus sérieuses, avaient permis de mettre une ultime fois les choses à plat, faire table rase du passé. Le sexe alors n'en avait été que meilleur ensuite, leur permettant après les balbutiements des dernières semaines de retrouver enfin une intimité dans laquelle ils se reconnaissaient tout à fait. Et ils avaient largement eu l'occasion de s'exercer durant ces quelques jours, la raison probablement du sourire de John ce matin. Il avait oublié pendant si longtemps combien c'était bon de faire l'amour à Greg, il venait de se faire la promesse que cela n'arriverait plus désormais.

Se suffisant à eux-mêmes et tenant par-dessus tout à profiter sans restriction de ce week-end trop court où ils pouvaient enfin profiter l'un de l'autre sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Ainsi ils avaient fait la sourde oreille et n'avaient même pas envisagé de sortir de la baignoire où ils se prélassaient lorsque Donovan était venue frapper à la porte pour s'assurer que Lestrade allait bien. Celui-ci effectivement n'avait répondu à aucun de ses sms des derniers jours depuis que John était parvenu à lui faire comprendre que la jeune femme cherchait à le séduire. Mais cette visite les avaient fait réfléchir et les deux amants avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était temps d'assumer leur relation, un grand pas en avant pour John dont Greg lui semblait sacrément reconnaissant. Sherlock en revanche ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois, confirmant ce que le médecin soupçonnait. Ravi que Mary, avec laquelle le courant n'était jamais passé, soit sortie du tableau, le détective jouait le jeu puisque Lestrade était un choix qui lui convenait à lui aussi.

Près du blond, le policier commença à remuer lentement et John reprit de plus belle sa contemplation. Chaque matin il constatait avec satisfaction combien il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par la passé. Et chaque matin immanquablement il se reprochait d'avoir été à deux doigts de tout gâcher. Heureusement Greg était moins borné et stupide que lui.

« John, grogna l'aîné en entrouvrant les yeux, tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu me regardes dormir. »

L'interpellé eut un petit rire, ne se sentant pas désolé le moins du monde, parce que lui au contraire adorait cela et ne s'en privait jamais.

« Ça mérite une punition », reprit le policier à présent totalement réveillé d'un ton faussement sévère.

John ne fit même pas mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire radieux. Il lâcha un gloussement tout sauf viril tandis que son amant s'installait sur lui, le réduisant au silence d'un baiser possessif. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Greg tandis que celui-ci promenait une main avide entre leurs corps, caressant les membres qui ne tardèrent guère à retrouver toute leur vigueur. John était chaque fois surpris de redécouvrir autant de plaisir dans le sexe alors que c'était si fade du temps de Mary, avec cet homme c'était tellement bon qu'il était prêt à s'y adonner encore et encore. Il s'abandonna sans difficulté entre les doigts coquins et tellement doués, se contentant de jouer des hanches au même rythme que Greg. Ce dernier releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une leur si intense que le médecin eut l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur.

La caresse sur leurs deux érections s'intensifia, massant les chairs tendues. Malgré son plaisir Watson se refusa à s'abandonner, pas tout de suite tant il désirait encore en profiter. C'était comme l'amour qu'il éprouvait, c'était si fort que cela ne devrait pas s'arrêter. Jamais ! Mais Lorsque Lestrade augmenta encore la cadence en murmurant un "Je t'aime" rauque cela en fut trop pour le cadet qui se laissa enfin submerger par la jouissance. Et son cri de plaisir se fit plus intense encore lorsque Greg se répandit à son tour tandis que leurs corps se mêlaient à la perfection.

Leur respiration se calmant ensuite, les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, John caressant sans fin le visage détendu de cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Et tout à coup, se sentant enfin serein comme cela ne lui était arrivé depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, il sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Epouse-moi », dit-il avec une assurance qu'il ressentait bien rarement.

Ce n'était pas une question, qui aurait été bien inutile, puisque l'un et l'autre savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Il n'était de toute façon plus prévu de se séparer désormais alors franchir cet ultime pas était l'évidence.

« Bien sûr », confirma Greg.

Les trois ans qu'ils avaient perdus, toutes les souffrances occasionnées, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et John pour la toute première fois n'eut plus le moindre doute, assumer enfin n'aurait pu être plus facile.

**THE END. **


End file.
